Black Moon, White Sky
by Faded-Shadow
Summary: Living a normal, boring life like Aoko has always been living other than a Kid Heist or two is getting to become a bit difficult.With monsters called Shadows, her shadow-self, and caught in between a love of a detective and magician. COMPLETE CHAOS
1. Chp1 A Fateful Encounter

**Sup! Faded Shadow here! Writing an MK fic!  
Dont own MK. Gosho Aoyama does! and all that legal stuffies!  
So yeah.... hope yeah like it.**

* * *

_Where am I?_

A teenage girl awoke from her slumber, curled up into a little ball in complete and utter darkness. She looked up, suddenly grinning. Her white teeth was practically glowing against her literally black skin.

_Who.. Is that?_

"Its time, my child… She is ready." A deep voice rang through the darkness.

"Yes, master." The girl replied, standing up straight. She looked around of her dark surroundings, before taking a step; shallow water rippled by her feet. "A magician, a detective, and a witch as friends… I wonder what _she's_ like."

The shadowed girl looked into the water, her reflection staring back at her. A familiar face…

_Th--That's me!_

Nakamouri Aoko stared through the dark water at her shadowed self. This couldn't be her reflection. It was completely wrong! 0The teenage girl on the other side grinned wickedly at her.

"It'll be a pleasure to finally meet you, Aoko. I've been waiting for you."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Aoko awoke with a start at the sound of her alarm clock. Groaning, she shifted finding that she was on the ground; her sheets were haphazardly thrown around her. She shut off her alarm clock, hitting the snooze button harder than she should. Making the bed at a slow pace, Aoko prepared for another boring day.

"Ah, Ohayou." Nakamouri Ginzo greeted his daughter as she came down the stairs. He was leaning against the counter, drinking a cup of instant coffee he had just prepared himself.

"Ohayou." Aoko yawned, opening up the fridge to make get out the juice carton. She side-glanced over at her father. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have to go to work?"

"What? I can't have breakfast with my beautiful daughter?" Nakamouri protested. Aoko narrowed her eyes at him. He shifted under her stare.

"Alright, alright!! Its those damn people at the office!!" He suddenly shouted, a vein visible near his temple. "Just because I get _a little_ upset over that damn Kid they think I need some time off!! Why, those…" He muttered some incoherent profanities under his breath. Aoko sighed.

"A little? How 'bout _A LOT_?" Aoko huffed scoldingly at her father. "But at least you're here. Would you like some toast and scrambled eggs?"

"No, thank you. Not hungry… I just… need to get my mind off _that_ bastard." Nakamouri sighed turning on the TV in the living room to the news. The image of a news lady popped up with a serious look on her face.

"--still unsolved. We recommend you not to go out so late at night until these strange murders are dealt with and the murderer is found. In other news: Kid fans, here's a little treat from us to you!"

Kaitou Kid clad in his usual white suit, smirked at them. It was the footage from his last heist. Nakamouri twitched.

"What better magic then the magic performed by Kid-sama, right? Absolutely spectacular performance~!" The lady giggled, when the video was over. '_Oh, great… Another fan girl…' _Aoko scowled. She took a sip of orange juice she had served herself, looking over at her father. Nakamouri was currently entranced by the report on his arch-nemesis; his eyes were practically glued to the screen.

"Of course, Kid's next heist will definitely be better." The lady continued. "After all, another heist note had just been sent out! Courtesy by the police to let us show it!"

"WHAT?!" Nakamouri spat out his coffee, as the heist note appeared on the screen. Aoko finished up her juice, and just grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"I'm going now. Be nice to the other officers, ok?" Aoko said in a bored tone. No doubt her father would go to work and yell at his coworkers for _'keeping information' _from him. When it was dealing with Kid, Nakamouri had to know _EVERYTHING._

Aoko sighed again. She let her mind wander freely trying to forget about the thief. The image of the girl in her dream flashed before her mind. Her eyes widened a bit as she recalled it. She stopped in her tracks right outside the school gate.

'_What was that?' _Aoko thought, trying to remember what the dream was about. She shook her head in frustration.

"No good… Ah, this is so stupid!" Aoko stomped her foot angrily. The bell suddenly rang out. She paled. "SHOOT! I'M LATE!!"

As she ran toward the school, the air around her darkened. A figure appeared were she was once standing.

'_Found you… Hime-sama.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kuroba Kaito smirked at his pigeons that he magically made appear from his sleeves. They were currently flying around the room as he sat on top of his desk. Their math teacher ignored him, writing down some equation on the board.

"Oi, Kuroba! Get rid of these wretched birds!!" Hakuba Saguru shouted angrily as he flailed his arms about to shoo away the bird trying to make a nest on his head.

"I don't wannaaaa~!" Kaito sang, swinging his legs back and forth. Aoko still wasn't in class yet so he needed to entertain himself another way.

'_She didn't call… probably running late.' _Kaito chuckled watching Hakuba struggle to keep his composure.

"KUROBA!! Get Rid Of Them!!" Hakuba shouted again.

"You need to be more loose, Tantei-kun!" Kaito used his Kaito Kid voice. He had trouble holding back his laughter as Hakuba glared at him.

"Don't anger him more than you need to, Kuroba." Koizumi Akako warned, a smile playing on her lips, watching the argument play out before her in amusement.

"What? Or I'll get chased? He wouldn't be able to catch me. After all he can't catch Kid!" Kaito teased.

"What, so you are admitting you're Kid now? You'll miss your heist tonight if I arrest you now." Hakuba smirked back at him. Kaito shook his head.

"Nope! I'm not Kid anyway~! I'm just pointing out your incompetence as a detective."

That did it. Hakuba shot up from his chair, glaring down at the laughing magician.

"Incompetent, huh?" His eyebrow twitched. He shifted, reaching into his sleeve. "What about you?… Leaving Behind Evidence Is Not Like You!!"

Hakuba suddenly threw a balloon filled with paint at him. Kaito blinked, shocked to see his own creation. He had after all set a trick on Hakuba earlier this morning, but that's another story.

Kaito quickly knocked the thing aside with his textbook. Surprisingly enough it didn't break it, making it instead fly through the air. Suddenly the door to the classroom swung open.

"I'm Here!!" Aoko panted. "Sorry, I'm la--"** _SPLAT!!_**

The room became deathly silent as blue paint dripped down Aoko's face; the remains of the balloon on her head.

"Who…?" The class all pointed at Kaito, who was currently cowering back in fear. Aoko dropped her bag at the doorway; a mop suddenly in her hands.

"KAITOOOOOO!!!!" Aoko screeched furiously, chasing him down. And the usual ritual of Try-To-Kill-Kaito-With-A-Mop commenced.

"I'M SORRYYY!!" Kaito cried, jumping over someone's desk. Of course their classmates weren't too bothered. Heck, Hakuba wasn't as bothered either. As long as Aoko never found out he threw the paint balloon first…

"Nakamouri-chan, this is your first tardy." Their math teacher said, speaking loudly so she could be heard. "The rule is, after three tardies, you'll have to stay after school for an hour. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal, Yamada-sensei." Aoko replied but keeping her eyes on her target. "STOP MOVING KAITO!!"

"No! You'll Kill Me!!" Kaito laughed, as he risked a chance to flip her skirt. "Ah, pure white today I see…" Aoko swung at him again, face flushed.

"That's The Point!!" She responded. Another swing.

Yamada-sensei sighed, smiling slightly at their antics. "Hai, Hai. This problem here, I'm sure you can solve it right, Nakamouri-chan? I've been waiting for you."

"_It'll be a pleasure to finally meet you, Aoko. I've been waiting for you."_

Aoko froze, arms poised for another swing. The class took note of her change. Kaito in particular.

"Aoko? What's wrong?" He waved a hand in front of her face. Aoko slapped it aside, returning to her angry self.

"Don't think I'll forgive you for flipping my skirt!" She threatened him. She looked over at the board. "The answer's 32."

"That's Correct. Now class…"

Aoko rubbed away the blue paint of her face as much as she could. Kaito took out a big white cover, putting it over her. And when he pulled it away a second later, Aoko was in a fresh set of clothes; the paint was gone.

She put aside her mop, gave one last glare to Kaito, and sat down at her desk. She ignored the fact that she felt his hand touch her butt for too long but for now she was letting that slide. Kaito also returned to his desk, casting Aoko a confused look before taking out some paper to doodle on.

'_Déjà vu…' _Aoko tried to keep her attention on the board in front of her. She looked over at the window, focusing on her reflection rather than the outside. The usual reflection stared back at her.

'_That me in my dream didn't look like this… She was a complete opposite. Yet… the same.' _She shook her head, trying to get rid of the image. _'Pay attention! School comes first!'_

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah, I can't wait~!" Keiko squealed happily, walking out of the school beside Aoko. "Kaitou Kid-sama is taking the Green Amulet from this big museum! It's going to be sooo cool!"

"What's so great about Stupid Kid?" Aoko snorted. Kaito came from behind her, reaching behind her ear to pull out a white rose.

"But he's an awesome magician! How can you hate him?" He offered her the rose. Aoko took it, glaring at him half-heartedly.

"Because I hate him, he's a thief, he thinks he's all better than everyone…. Do I need to say more?" Aoko raised an eyebrow at Kaito as he chuckled.

"I agree with Aoko-chan. Kaitou Kid is certainly an annoying fellow." Hakuba came up as well standing on the opposite side of Aoko, taking Keiko's place. Kaito glared at the detective, pulling Aoko away from him.

"Annoying _fellow_? Who the heck says 'fellow'?! You're an annoying twit!!" Kaito stuck his tongue out at him. Hakuba twitched, glaring icily at him. Before they could argue, Akako cut in, pushing Aoko away from them.

"Yes, yes. Kid is very annoying. We all know that." Akako scoffed, earning a "HEY!" from Kaito. She ignored him, turning her attention to a very confused Aoko.

"Aoko, how have you been?" Akako whispered to her. Aoko blinked, looking behind her before looking back at Akako.

"You're talking to me?" She asked. She smiled widely, glad that Akako was asking how she was. It wasn't everyday Akako acted so… friendly. It was a nice change. "I'm perfectly fine! Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Akako narrowed her eyes at her before looking away. She caught the gaze of Kaito who looked at her questioningly. She merely shook her head.

In truth, she was worried. Something about Aoko didn't sit right with her. A strange air was surrounding around her. It didn't look good. Akako shut her eyes, trying to rid herself of that feeling. She recomposed herself with her usual condescending grin at them.

"But anyway, I hear this Kid heist will be one to look forward to. Are you going to go watch it, Aoko?"

"I'm not in the mood for him." Aoko huffed angrily at the thought of the thief. "But… I need to bring Tou-san something to eat though. It'll give him the energy to finally catch him!" Aoko clenched her fist, imagining her father handcuffing Kid. Kaito sweat dropped.

"If he can catch him this time that is…" Kaito muttered to himself.

"Did you say something, Kaito?" Aoko looked over at him.

"Nothing…"

"Do not worry, my dear Aoko-chan. I'll make sure to catch him!" Hakuba took her hand in his, bringing it up to kiss at the back of her palm gently. Aoko blushed. Hakuba was definitely getting a lot bolder than before.

And Kaito didn't seem to like it too much.

"Oi! Oi!! What the hell is up with you, you idiot?! Acting All High-And-Mighty!! You Stupid Idiot!" He yelled at him angrily.

"Oh, I'm not acting 'high-and-mighty'. You're simply below me." **(A/N: Ha! That's what **_**he**_** said! Yaoi-moment! XD .... forgive me. My friend has made me a Yaoi Fangirl....]**

"Why, you…" Kaito grit his teeth.

"Ok, ok! Enough! You guys are both acting like kids!" Aoko pulled on one of their ears, keeping a firm hold on each. "Now, Behave!"

"Ow, ow!! That hurts, Aoko!"

"I apologize Aoko-chan! Please let go!"

She let go after a couple seconds, heading in a different direction from where they were going. She looked back at the group. "Keiko and I are going to go get a burger. Wanna come?"

"Ah, Forgive me, Aoko-chan. I must prepare some strategies to capture Kid tonight at the heist." Hakuba apologized again, rubbing at his ear.

"I have something planned." Akako said.

"And I have chores I have to do for Kaasan. I'm sorry." Kaito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Aoko forced a smile; And the trio noticed.

"Don't worry about a thing. See you later!" Aoko waved at them, starting some conversation with Keiko.

Kaito grimaced. He had hurt her again.

"We're always upsetting her, aren't we?" Hakuba spoke quietly, looking at the floor angrily.

"Seems that way." Akako couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as well. "Poor thing… She must be lonely… Mostly you, Kuroba… You've been so busy lately to even spend time with your best friend…" She whispered that last part to him.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" He whispered back furiously. "And what about you? Some friend you are!"

Akako looked away. "I really have something planned. There's something I want to find out from Lucifer. Plus I have a curse I need to put on that nerd that dared to correct my grammar mistakes in that English paper." Hakuba blinked.

"You must excuse me, Koizumi-kun, but is there anyway I can un-hear everything you just said?"

Akako chuckled at him. "You'll just have to get used to me, Mr. Detective."

After leaving behind the odd trio, Aoko let go of the breath she had been holding.

'_They're always so busy.' _She sighed again.

"You're so lucky, Aoko." Keiko stated, scaring Aoko out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You're so… popular. You've got Kaito-kun and Hakuba-kun pretty much fighting over you. And Akako-san also seems to be close to you. Even though she doesn't show it much." She laughed, entering through the front door of the WacDonalds*.

"No way! Its not that big of a deal! And Kaito and Hakuba are just my friends." Aoko laughed, waving it off as that. But her face was flushed thinking of it.

(Start Of Aoko's Crazy Imagination)

"_I Love You, Nakamouri Aoko!" Hakuba and Kaito both declared in unison wearing a prince outfit. They looked up at the tower at Aoko, who was dressed as a princess._

"_E-EHHH?!" Aoko panicked as her two suitors waited for her. Side-by-side they each held one hand out for her, waiting for her to choose._

(End of Aoko's Crazy Imagination)

"N-No Way!!" Aoko shouted, shaking her head violently. "It's not like that!"

It took her a while to realize that the place became deathly silent. All the eyes were on her. She laughed nervously.

"Just order your meal, Aoko." Keiko laughed at her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"NO! NO!! NO!!! I SAID PUT UP BARS ON THE WINDOWS!!! WE CAN'T LET KID IN HERE NO MATTER WHAT!! THIS TIME WE'LL CATCH HIM!" Nakamouri roared, scaring a couple officers off.

"Keibu-san, yelling at the officers won't get you anywhere." Hakuba pointed out, looking around at them getting to their posts. Nakamouri clenched his fists in order to keep from yelling at him.

"We have to catch Kid this time. There can't be any mistakes." He said as calmly as he could.

"If that's the case, then I'll make sure to give you the credit when I catch him, sir." Hakuba said politely.

"Now Listen Here--"  
"Tousan! Don't yell at him!" Aoko cut in, pulling on his arm.

"Aoko! What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Nakamouri asked his daughter. She shoved a thermos and a bento into his hands.

"What else? To bring you some coffee and something to eat! You need all the energy you can get, Tousan! And I came with Keiko." Aoko smiled as her father thanked her quietly. She looked over at Hakuba and offered the other thermos she was carrying with her.

"Huh? For me?" Hakuba asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Of course! You need to get you share of energy too! Its Earl Grey tea!" Aoko smiled at him gently. Hesitantly, Hakuba brought up his hand to take it. His fingers brushed up against hers.

"A-Arigatou…" He mumbled, taking the thermos from her; the tiniest hint of pink on his cheeks. "So I was wondering… if you---!"

Hakuba was cut off as a police officer crashed into him**, nearly dropping his thermos.

"Ah! Please forgive me!" He rushed off with a smirk, his tone giving no hint of being sorry. Hakuba narrowed his eyes at the officer in suspicion.

"Umm… What were you going to say, Hakuba-kun?" Aoko's voice brought his attention back to her.

"Yes, what _were_ you going to say?" Nakamouri wrapped an arm around his daughter protectively, staring down Hakuba. The teenager was a good detective; that much he could admit. But never will he admit that his little girl was a woman now, and that a certain teenage detective had a little crush on her.

**Absolutely. NO. WAY.**

"W-well… As I was saying!" Hakuba stuttered, breaking out in cold sweat. "I was wondering if you…… were going to stay to watch us catch Kid!"

"Sorry…... I'm going home. Gotta make it in time for the last train." Aoko told him.

"By yourself? This late?!" Nakamouri cried. "Its Almost Midnight!!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I can take care of myself." Aoko protested, glancing over at the clock on the wall.

"I agree with him, Aoko-chan. With the recent murders going on, all happening around midnight, it's dangerous to go by yourself." Hakuba warned.

"Daijoubu! I'll be ok! What are the odds of me meeting up with the murder?" Aoko laughed. She turned around, heading for the exit. "I'm heading off!"

"Oi, Aoko!" Nakamouri reached out as he watched his daughter run off. There was no changing her mind when she decided on something. She was as stubborn as he was.

"Be Careful!!! Call Me When You Get Home!" He yelled out for her to hear him.

"Hai!!" Aoko replied just as loudly.

When she exited the museum, the first thing she felt was the cool air. It was relaxing compared to the stuffy museum. But the chattering and the yells of the thousands of Kid fans ruined it.

Aoko sighed, making her way through the crowd. Thankfully some of the officers made a path for her. She made her way out of the crowd, deciding to take the shortcut through the park near there. When she walked down an empty street some distance away, she heard the screams of the fans. No doubt Kid just made his big appearance.

"Stupid Kid…" Aoko mumbled out loud in the quiet night. She reached the park sooner then she expected.

Walking along slowly, she stopped next to the water fountain at the center. Aoko sat down on the edge, bringing her legs up to her chest. She sighed once again.

"Stupid, dumb, idiot Kid…"

The wind blew, lightly rustling the leaves of the trees. And the clock tower's bell could be heard through out the park as the clock struck twelve.

**DONG! **

Aoko tensed, feeling a murderous stare on her.

**DONG!**

"Wh-who's there?!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the night. She heard a twig snap.

**DONG!**

"It's dangerous to be out alone this late at night, Hime-sama." A young man appeared, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

**DONG! **

"Hime-sama?" Aoko took a step back. Every pore in her body screamed for her to run.

**DONG! **

The man laughed. "You really don't know what I am? This generation of '_heroes' _is very disappointing, old man…"

"What The Hell Are You Talking About?!" Aoko shivered. She silently wished she had stayed back at the museum.

**DONG!**

The man took out a gun, the surface was as black as the night surrounding them. It was unusual. Aoko paled, unable to move her feet.

**DONG! **

"What's the matter? Can't remember how to move?" The man grinned menacingly.

Aoko looked down at her feet. She shrieked.

**DONG! **

Wrapped around her legs was some strange black tentacles. She tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't budge.

"What The Hell?!" She panicked, reaching down to pull her legs free. She was able to move it slightly; however, the movement caused the tentacles to pierce though her skin.

She let out a scream as blood trickled down her leg from the deep gash. Aoko looked at her hands, noticing the burns that suddenly appeared. She whimpered as she felt the tentacles rise higher around her body. The man grinned even wider.

"Do you like it? My shadow?" As he said that, the black tentacles tightened around her.

**DONG!**

The strange black tentacles burned, bruised, and cut her all at once.

"Sh-shadow…?" Aoko felt the tears trickle down her face. It was then she noticed why the tentacles looked so strange. They weren't even 3-dimensional. They were literally shadows crawling all over her.

"I guess it doesn't really matter now…. Since you'll be dying soon enough." He pulled the trigger.

**DONG! **

The bullet wasn't even a normal bullet either. But Aoko stopped expecting normal the minute she realized there were shadow tentacles around her. A burst of darkish-purple zoomed out of the gun, heading toward her heart. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. Her heart beat in her ears as she struggled to free herself from the tentacles, ignoring the fact that it was hurting her.

"_Attacking a DoAlm without their partner is cheating!" _A voice resounded through the park.

Things seemed to move in slow motion as a surge of energy emanating from Aoko dispersed the tentacles around her; the shadow disappeared like smoke. At that moment Aoko fell over, the bullet penetrating her shoulder.

**DONG! **

At first there was just shock. Who wouldn't be shocked in just having been shot?…. With some weird thing for that matter.

And then there was pain. Aoko let out a loud cry of pain piercing the silent air as the weird bullet went through her. If it was ever doubted whether a bullet could dislocate your shoulder, then Aoko just found out its possible. At least with the bullet that was shot at her.

She hit the ground with a hard thud. Without even stopping to think, Aoko pushed herself off the ground with her good hand and attempted to run. But the wounds on her legs slowed her down.

The man was fast, abruptly by her side. The same black tentacles from before lashed out again, grabbing her, and pushing her back down to the ground. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up to look at her.

"What? Attempting an Encounter now?" The man tightened his grip on her hair, before slamming her head down to the concrete. Aoko gasped in pain. "I'll NEVER Let You Two Meet!!"

"I.. don't know anything!" Aoko managed to say. The blood dripping from her forehead obscuring her vision. "P-Please… let me go…"

The man grit his teeth. A tentacle rose up from the floor, only to speed down and impale her side. Aoko coughed up blood.

"…Never… Don't worry. I'll make sure to make your face is recognizable." The man whispered lowly. A horde of tentacles rising up ready to skewer her.

'_No… I…'_

The man laughed again, his eyes finally visible to Aoko. White orbs took its place; it was as blinding as the moon.

'_I don't…'_

The tentacles rushed at her at once.

"Die."

'_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!' _Images of her father, of all her friends, her late mother…. and lastly, Kaito flashed in her mind.

**DONG!**

"And Kid-sama Has Done It Again Folks! He's evaded the police and the Hit-Teenage Detective from England for the hundredth time!" The news lady from the morning news beamed, looking down at the crowd from the roof of the museum before returning her gaze back to the camera. Her eyes widened before she began jumping in excitement, pointing behind the cameraman.

"K-Kaitou Kid-sama~!!! Kyaaaaaaaaa~!"

Kid smiled at the lady, enjoying the camera on him. He walked over to her, taking her hand in his. He kneeled, brushing his lips to the back of her palm. The lady squealed.

"Its wonderful to see you this evening, Ojousama." The Kid Task Force suddenly broke through the door to the roof. Hakuba and Nakamouri were at the lead. "But I'm afraid I must go…"

Kaitou Kid gave his signature smirk, giving one final wink at the camera, and jumped over the building. A giant cloud of pink smoke surrounded him. Five Kids on Hang Gliders emerged, each speeding off into a different direction.

"After Him!!" Nakamouri ordered his men, half expecting them to jump off the roof.

"No…" Hakuba stuck out his hand. "We've lost him… They're dummies… Look at them carefully. Each are moving at the same speed. Plus Kid always pulls this trick. He's probably in the crowd." He sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"How can you tell?" Nakamouri squinted at the disappearing Kids.

"The banner on the museum is hanging loose. He probably used it to get down In the commotion."

The news lady having watched all of this, suddenly realized it.

"Kid… kissed my hand… He winked at ME…" She hyperventilated, fainting seconds later. Fortunately for her, Hakuba was there to catch her. He twitched.

"Oh… Kuroba's sooo going to hear it from me tomorrow…" He muttered.

Kaito laughed as their voices were transmitted to his ear piece. He had bugged Hakuba earlier in the evening when he had tried to tackle him.

"Silly, Silly Tantei-kun." Kaito muttered to himself, happily gliding through the air on his trusty hang glider. That's where Hakuba had been wrong. Kaito did go on his hang glider. The banner was just a distraction for them.

And it worked. Kaito laughed again.

"Ah… But that's not important anymore…" Hakuba sounded worried. His distress caught Kaito's attention. "Nakamouri-keibu… Any news on Aoko-chan?"

Kaito tensed. _'Aoko's… missing?' _This was news to him.

"Not yet…" Nakamouri fumed quietly. "She hasn't called yet. And she hasn't answered her phone…"

Kaito could hear Hakuba curse silently. And he shut off the earpiece. When he was safe from people's view, he turned the hang glider to go over the park.

'_That stupid girl no doubt took a short cut…'_

"…. Aoko. Please be safe…"

* * *

The sound of the crowds scream, and the intense pain through out her entire body, informed her she was still alive. The weight of the man was off her. His entire presence was gone. But someone was standing beside her in the man's place. Aoko strained her eyes, trying to see who it was.

"K-Kaito….?"

The dark figure suddenly smirked, her white teeth illuminating her face. The dream from the previous night came rushing back to Aoko. The strange girl suddenly became clear.

"_Pffffffffft~! Not Even Close…" _The girl giggled, her eyes the same white orbs like the other man. Her hair was as almost just as white. It contrasted greatly against her dark skin. Aoko almost forgot how to breath as she stared at her Shadow Doppelganger.

'_The opposite of me, yet the same…' _Aoko coughed. Her shadow self grinned.

"Wh-who… What are you?"

"_What? Don't you know? Baka! We're wasting time! Someone is coming our way… We gotta get moving…" _The girl crouched down near her, moving down to whisper into her ear.

"_The plain and simple truth?" _

_"I'm You…" _And the last thing Aoko heard was a familiar voice calling her name.

* * *

**Wow.... this is just wow.**  
**I'm lucky i even finished this much.... O.o**  
**But yeah.... this was my first MK fic and I had it in mind for quite a while....**  
**Its actually an orginal story idea(as far as I know... i'm not plagarizing....?) though soooooo......**  
**DONT TAKE IT!! XD**  
**Please Review!! I BEG YOU!!**  
**I CANT LIVE WITHOUT IT!! jk xD**  
**No but please review.....**  
**KAITO: She'll love you forever if you do....**  
**ME: HI! KAITO!!**  
**KAITO: O_o *whispers* weirdo....**  
** ME: Oh, yeah. Please find no offense to the yaoi reference. This is strictly Male/Female…. It was just an impulse to do that.**

*** - Wacdonalds…. Not sure where it came from. Inuyasha? I don't know but just clarifying its not mine.**  
**** - Okay, if someone didn't know that was Kaito, you can go shoot yourselves in the foot. Really. I made it kinda obvious.**


	2. Chp2: Green is Blue, Blue is Green

**For those who wait for this....  
I thank you. That means someone cares!**  
**Remember! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY IDEA!! And the OC's....  
Please Read & Review!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"_--ko."_

Aoko stirred in her sleep, pulling the covers over her head.

"_Aoko!"_

'_Who's calling me?'_ She curled up into a ball, pulling the covers closer. _'Probably Tousan… I didn't call him yesterday when I came home after all…'_

'_When I came home…?!'_

Aoko shot up from her bed, her heart suddenly beating quickly. The first thing she became aware of was that there was an absence of pain. She gingerly touched at her forehead. There was no bandage. There was nothing. She brought her legs to her chest, burying her head into her knees.

"It… was a dream…?" Aoko whimpered, the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Just a dream…" _'It felt so real…'_

"_That's because it was real, Ao-chan~!" _

And the next thing Aoko became aware of was the other person in the room. She stiffened at the voice, mechanically turning her head in order to come face-to-face with herself. It smiled.

"_Yo~!"_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Aoko jumped back. Her hand suddenly slipped, making her fall down; her face became reacquainted with the floor.

"_Oi! That's mean! What kinda person yells in somebody else's face when they say _'Hi'_?" _The shadow asked, faking a look of hurt.

"What Kind Of Person Says 'Hi!' Right In Someone's Face When They're Still In Bed?!" Aoko countered, scrambling to her feet and grabbing the nearest thing for a weapon: a hairbrush. "Person?--err--- Whatever The Heck You Are!! Shadow-Thingy Who Has My Face!!"

Shadow Aoko chuckled at Aoko's "weapon". _"Well I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?"_

Aoko suddenly threw the brush in her hands at her shadow, only to watch it go threw her and hit the wall with a loud thud. _'Oh, great. It made a dent…' _Aoko hung her head in despair; Shadow Aoko sweat dropped. But Aoko quickly recomposed herself.

"The ONLY thing I need to know is to NEVER trust strangers!! Especially weird Shadowy ones! With those weird eyes!" Aoko pointed at her, her hand trembling. Shadow Aoko scratched at her cheek. Her patience running thin.

"_Haven't you realized it yet? I thought I told you! I._AM._YOU."_ Aoko was speechless.

The door suddenly swung open and her father walked in, a look of confusion on his face.

"T-Tousan!"

"Aoko, what the hell are you doing?! What'd you do to that wall!" Nakamouri gaped at the dent.

"Tousan! The Brush Just Went Right Through Her! She Broke Into My Room! Arrest Her Or Something!!" Aoko shouted in one breath, pointing a finger at the amused Shadow Aoko. Nakamouri blinked.

"Aoko… Are you okay?"

Aoko's mouth suddenly dropped open. She was barely aware of the snickering coming from her shadow.

"You got to be kidding me… Right there! She's right there!" Aoko motioned to where her shadow self was. Said shadow just erupting into a laughing frenzy as Nakamouri looked at her and just shook his head.

"Damn… First you make me worry for never calling me… Now this? No more sleeping late for you, Aoko. Maybe I should stop buying sugary cereals too." Nakamouri grumbled, walking out of her room and closing the door behind him. A stunned Aoko just stared at the door.

"_Hahahahahaha~!! The look on your face is Priceless!" _Shadow Aoko laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"H-He can't see you? Does that mean…. I'M CRAZY?!?!" Aoko panicked. Her shadow shook her head, finally a lot calmer.

"_No, not at all. And Tousan is a Blank. Of course he can't see me." _Shadow Aoko scoffed, saying it like it was common knowledge.

"A… Blank?" Aoko tilted her head in confusion. A couple minutes passed; her anger returned at full force. "And since when is he Your Tousan?!"

"_I'm You. You're me. That makes him My Tousan too." _The shadow pointed out.

"I don't want you to be me! So go find someone else to bug! Go away, Shadow Aoko!" She yelled one last time. It was silent for a moment.

"_Midori."_

"Eh?"

"_My name. So you don't get confused." _Midori stated in a bored tone. _"I'm your Shadow self. Not an exact copy."_

Aoko blinked once. Twice. Her anger returned once again.

"Shadow Aoko. Midori. Whatever!! I can't believe I'm even talking to You!! I said Go Away! I Don't Want To Be Crazy!" Aoko turned around, her back to the shadow girl.

Midori finally snapped. She grabbed Aoko by one of her shoulders, yanking her so she was facing her again. Aoko's eyes were wide with shock.

"_You don't have to act like such an ungrateful little brat!!" _She shouted angrily._ "If it wasn't for me, Your Corpse Would Have Just Been Found Right About Now!!"_

Aoko froze, the memory of the previous night flashed before her eyes. Leaning her back against the door, Aoko slid down until she was sitting on the floor. When her hands touched the cold floor, she winced. Looking at them more closely, she noticed tiny scrapes on her palms. "That… really happened. But..?"

"_I was able to get rid of most of the serious wounds. But as you can see I can't handle everything. Whenever I make your wounds disappear, they're not gone, but carried over." _Midori explained.

"Carried over? What do you---?!" Aoko cut herself off with a gasp. She never really looked at Midori, other than the fact she had her face. But now Aoko noticed her dark self was injured. Black blood stained through Midori's white shirt on her side. One of her arms was just dangling limply on her side; a dislocated shoulder. Bruises, burns, cuts… all that Aoko had sustained the night before were on Midori. She smiled at the horror on Aoko's face.

"_When wounds are carried over, it means just that. I took the liberty of taking your wounds and living through a hell of agonizing pain. Its like hiding your secrets in the dark." _Midori laughed slightly at her own remark.

"Will you be okay?" Aoko asked worriedly.

"_Of course! No need to worry. My life comes through you at the moment. As long as you don't overexert yourself, I can keep these wounds. No problem!" _Midori assured her. _"The whole point of carrying over wounds is that you can heal without having the weight of it dragging you down. Plus it helps you heal faster. Aaaaand no one will ever find out about the whole shadow thing. Last thing we need is Blanks freaking out." _Midori snorted at the thought.

"Oh yeah. You called Tousan a Blank too. What's that?" Before Midori could answer her, Nakamouri's voice interrupted them.

"Aoko!! Are You Going To School Or Not?" He called out from downstairs. Aoko snapped her head around to her alarm clock. The numbers read 7:30.

"Aaaah!! I'm Late!!" Aoko cried, jumping up off the ground, dashing to her closet. She pulled out a fresh set of her school uniform, changing at the speed of light. Midori stared in mild amusement as Aoko tossed aside her pajamas her way. Just like the brush, it went through her.

"_Oi, Ao-chan. You're exerting yourself. Calm down." _Midori laughed at her.

"Urusai! I don't need to hear that from you! This is my second tardy!" Aoko exclaimed, grabbing her bag and heading for her door. Midori suddenly disappeared, going into Aoko's shadow.

At first, Aoko was shocked. But that quickly passed. She'd have to get used to it.

'_Thinking back on it now… that guy's tentacle thingies came from the shadow at his feet.' _Aoko thought, running carefully down the stairs.

"_Yeah, pretty much. He was a shadow after all. The hunter-type. Though he was taking it easy on you." _Midori's voice rang in her ears. Aoko yelped, her father giving her a concerned look as she went into the kitchen.

"Ah, I mean… I forgot to make you breakfast!" Aoko laughed nervously. But on the inside she was cursing loudly. _'$!*^%?!&%!!!! You're In My Head?!?!'_

"_In a sense." _Midori couldn't help but laugh at her. Aoko freaking out was just too funny. _"I guess if you really tried you can keep things to yourself, but we have a special connection. Plus if you spoke out loud, people would think you're weird. Like how Tousan is looking at you probably wondering if you're…'Right in the head'…" _She laughed again.

"Ah, I'm alright. I just fixed myself a cereal." Nakamouri said, keeping his eyes on his daughter. "Would you like a ride to school?"

"No, its okay! I'll walk! Fresh air is good, you know!" Aoko rushed out the door. "I'm off!"

"Umm.. Take care…" Nakamouri scratched the back of his head. "That girl….. Nothing but a worry."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Aoko~! Stop walking so fast! We're pretty far from your house now." _Midori chuckled. Aoko slowed down her pace with a sigh.

"Right, right…" She said out loud. There weren't any people around so it was fine. Casting a side-ways glance at Midori that suddenly appeared beside her again, she smiled. "I mean… who wants to go to school right? Plus this gives us a chance to talk. Explain. Now. Got It, Shadow Me."

"_Hai, Hai! And its Midori. Get over the _Shadow Me_." _Midori chuckled. They walked slowly, side-by-side. Midori took a breath.

"_There is a world parallel to this one. It is a shadow world, and it is my home, Lune Noire. That's were that hunter guy came from too."_

"Lune Noire... Hunters? What is that exactly?" Aoko asked, deciding to ask on the important things first.

"_Hunters. They are a dangerous sort of shadow. Remember that bullet he hit you with?" _Aoko nodded here. _"It has the what we call the Hunter's Scent. Basically its this sort of strange aura surrounding it. If I hadn't carried it over, he would've been able to sense it, find you, and finish you off. Be happy, you aren't a Blank!"_

"You're still making zero sense…" Aoko sweat dropped, turning at some corner to take a longer route to school. She suddenly snapped her fingers in realization. "Hey, hey! The Hunter Guy! Could he be the one responsible for the recent murderers occurring around midnight?"

"_That fits their M.O. Hunters have this thing about murdering people. And midnight, well… he was trying to stop an, particularly our, Encounter…"_

"Our what?"

"_Its basically when you and I met." _Midori said._ "Well anyway, as I was explaining, Blanks are regular humans. They can't see Shadows like us. Unless of course we take a human form or literally take over a human. But those are both really hard to do! I'm lucky I was able to even move you! You're heavy!"_

"Hey!"

" _The Hunter Guy only had a human figure. Not really a human form per se but it does well in fooling blanks as long as they don't see his eyes. Anyway you can see shadows and feel their presence. You're a DoAlm. We both are. That's the name they give us."_

"DoAlm?"

"_I don't know what it the word really means, but its what we're called. A human and their shadow-self partnering up are given that name. That's where the whole Encounter thing comes in. The meeting of the shadow and the human DoAlm is what we call an encounter. But only few become it… You must have been descended from the original DoAlms… WOAH! THIS IS YOUR SCHOOL?!" _Midori looked up at it in shock when they went through the gates. Aoko face palmed. There went the serious conversation. And it still made absolutely no sense to her.

But it was familiar in a way...

"Uhh… yeah… Why do you ask?"

"_Its just sooo… BIG! So unlike my school… all the boring small thing. Stupid parallel world can't be perfectly parallel…" _Midori pouted childishly. Aoko sweat dropped.

With a sigh, Aoko reached the door to her class. It was surprisingly a bit quiet besides the English teacher's voice. Yes, she had missed one class. _'This is just great… Stupid me… making me late…. Wait. So I made myself late…?' _

Midori chuckled, returning to her spot in Aoko's shadow. Aoko opened the door to her class, her eyes cast down to the floor in shame. She could feel the stares of her classmate's and teacher's on her. "….I'm here."

"_**Nakamouri-san, Glad that you could join us**_." Her teacher spoke in English. But he switched back to Japanese. "Do you have an excuse with you?"

"No, Seta-sensei…" Aoko sighed again, turning around to close the door. _'Unless you count my story of almost being killed an excuse…' _Midori chuckled again.

"Please excuse me for inter--- WAAAH!" Aoko jumped, away from them, up against the door. Being stared at was starting to feel very uncomfortable, but she couldn't help but be surprised.

"What's wrong, Nakamouri-san?" Seta-sensei asked with concern, taking a step toward her. That didn't help the situation.

Around Seta-sensei, and everyone else in the room, Aoko could see their auras floating about them. It wasn't like it was visible, but more of a feeling type of thing. How she didn't notice it until now was beyond her… And Seta-sensei's yearning for… things… felt creepy. Someone else was upset over something, another had a jealousy feel, and then there was one full of love, and another confusion...? Taking it all at once, Aoko wondered how she could even keep her sanity.

"Ummmmm…. Please excuse me for a bit…" Aoko forced a laugh sliding open the door then closing it behind her. Her silhouette was still visible to the class inside, as she leaned against the door.

".........."

"_Ano… Aoko-chan?" _Midori poked at her afraid of the silence.

"$!^%^&%!*!`'+$?!&%~~!!!!!!!!" Aoko's voice echoed through out the school. She took a deep breath before entering the room with a smile. "I'm done."

She did her best to ignore their gapes, and sat down at her desk. Once at her seat, she let her forehead drop on the desk with a loud thunk.

"N-Nakamouri-san… Should I be concerned about this?" Seta-sensei sputtered. Aoko just waved her hand in a motion meaning "Forget it." And the class continued, almost like normal.

"_Ao-chan?" _Midori was beside Aoko, trying to get some sort of reaction out of her. _"Are you mad at me?"_

No answer.

"_Just so you know…. This is the first time I felt such a thing… Well, my ancestors used to have the power to feel people's moods but that's long been gone. It was new to me too… Aoko?"_

Again no answer.

"_Hey, hey! Aoko! Aoko!!" _Aoko grit her teeth.

"Aoko?"

"WHAT?!?!" Aoko snapped her head around, only to come face to face with a shocked Kaito. _'Did… I just yell that out loud?'_

"_Yes… Yes, you did." _Midori face palmed. Aoko could feel the heat rush to her face. The embarrassment too much to bear.

"Nakamouri-san?" Sure the teachers and the class were used to such outbursts, but not ones like this. It didn't even look like Kaito was enjoying himself.

"I-Its… W-well! Hahaha!" Aoko tried to laugh it off. But it didn't seem to work. With a sigh, she dropped her forehead back on the desk.

'_I'm going to have to do a hell of a lot of lying…' _Aoko sighed again, feeling nauseous.

"_No kidding…"_

-o-o-o-o-o-

****flashback****

"_Aoko! Aoko!!" Kaito called having dressed out of his Kid uniform. He ran through the park, searching for the girl who had gone missing. "Dammit! Where Are You, Aoko!!"_

_It was then, Kaito noticed a figure near the fountain. "Aoko!"_

_He reached out to grab the figure by the shoulder, turning the person around to reveal their face._

"_A-Akako? What are you doing here? Where's Aoko?" Kaito asked angrily. The witch knew something. She was acting weirdly just that afternoon. Akako pulled away from his grip, a serious look on her face._

"_She's not here… I got here the same time you did by the way… I'm sure I felt her around here though…" Akako thought out loud looking around._

"Don't find us… Please, Please… Don't find us." _Midori whispered quietly, holding Aoko protectively in her arms. She had put up a barrier around them after carrying over most of the wounds Aoko had gotten from the hunter._

_Breathing heavily, Midori pulled Aoko closer. They were resting on the edge of the fountain, Akako right next to her. All she needed to do was lean her forehead forward an inch, and she would be able to touch her. After all, with her straining to maintain somewhat of a physical form to hang on to Aoko, Akako would most likely feel her._

_So she stayed still. Move too far back, and she and Aoko would hit the water, and they'd be found. Move too forward and they'd still be found._

"_Oi. You were acting weird today. What does Aoko have to do with this? Where is she?" Kaito asked, making his voice and his expression emotionless._

"_I felt this strange feeling around Aoko. It worried me." Akako explained. "So I had Lucifer look it up. Even he was stumped on it. All he could tell me was that there would be things we wouldn't be able to understand… As for where she is… I don't know."_

"_Things we wouldn't understand…? Agh… damn. That doesn't matter! Where is she now!?" Kaito kicked at the edge of the fountain. Midori flinched. "She was here then?"_

_Akako nodded. "At least I think so…"_

_They agreed to look around in the park each going their separate way. When they were far enough away, Midori took a breath, preparing herself. In a few seconds, Midori disappeared into a shadow cloud that went over Aoko's body. With the barrier still up, Aoko opened her eyes, her pupils white._

"All I need is run… Get far away." _Midori whispered lowly to herself, her words coming out of Aoko's mouth. And she took the chance, running the direction Aoko was heading before. Unfortunately for her she stepped on a twig, the crack attracting both the magician's and witch's attention._

"_Who's There?!" Kaito shouted, running after the invisible Aoko/Midori._

"Forgive me for this, Aoko's special someone…" _Midori mumbled. She lashed out her arm behind her, a gust of dark wind heading for Kaito's direction._

"_Gwaaah!" Kaito shielded himself by putting an arm in front of him. But the gust was too strong. It knocked him down on his feet and cutting up his clothes; a scratch also appeared on his cheek._

"_Kuroba!" Akako called out, staring at the sudden wind. She rushed over to him when the wind had subsided. At that moment, however, she felt someone brush past her. She turned around to find the source, but the area was empty. And no sound could be heard._

"_What the heck was that?" Kaito stood up, brushing off the dust._

"_I can tell you this," Akako narrowed her eyes at the direction where she felt the person run, "it wasn't natural."_

"_Now what?" Kaito looked over at the witch. His eyes widened suddenly. "You're bleeding!"_

_Akako looked down at her robe, and sure enough there was blood. "… The person--or thing-- that caused that wind, was injured." She crinkled her nose in disgust. Blood was never something she was fond of. And she was a witch that performed all those rituals were you used blood as a price._

_Before Kaito could say anything, the blood suddenly vanished into nothingness. Leaving behind two very confused teenagers._

"_W-we… should continue to look for Aoko-chan." Akako said, breaking the silence that had overcome them._

"_Right…"_

_****_flashback ends****

Kaito rubbed at the make up on his cheek that hid the scratch. If he had a band-aid, Aoko would worry. And right now, he needed to get answers from her. Not vice versa. Though even if he had a band-aid, the way Aoko was now... it didn't look like she'd notice. He along with the rest of the class who had decided to stay and eat lunch in the classroom, cast glances over at the direction of where Aoko sat. She still had her head down, once in a while mumbling something about "Creepy shadows" or something.

No one dared to go near her. It just didn't seem right too.

After a while, Keiko gathered up what little courage she had and walked over to the still unmoving Aoko.

"A-Aoko-chan… Are you alright?" Keiko said nearly inaudible. Aoko sighed turning to look at her with a tired face. She managed a smile.

"Peachy, Keiko. Just freaking peachy…" Aoko muttered. _'So freaking peachy, in fact, I don't deserve to eat peaches. Other wise that'd be cannibalism. Poor, poor peach friends that I'll be eating later in the future.'_

"_Wow… You have a really morbid sense of humor when upset." _Midori pointed out. She chuckled though, finding the situation a bit funny. The shadow girl was currently sitting on the desk right beside Aoko, just in front of Kaito.

'_Shut it.'_

"'Just peachy'? It doesn't look like your feeling 'peachy', Aoko." Kaito laughed lightly, walking over to her. Hakuba and Akako followed suit as the tension around Aoko lessened considerably.

"Don't worry about a thing, Kaito. I'm feeling fine. Really!" Aoko sat up straight, smiling at the four of them. Kaito looked at her in disbelief.

"Aoko-chan… What happened to you last night?" Hakuba looked at her in concern. Aoko froze.

"Something did happen then?" Akako narrowed her eyes at her.

"Aoko? What happened?" Kaito took a step closer to her, trying to get a good look at her hidden eyes.

"Aoko?" Keiko breathed, worried about her friend. The room was silent trying to listen in.

"_Wow. Everyone's worried about you." _Midori stepped off the desk, going through Kaito to stand in front of Aoko. She looked at the people surrounding her, suddenly frowning. _"Their auras… you can feel the worry coming from them."_

'_I know that. That just makes things worse! Knowing how they can tell something's up…' _Aoko grimaced. The feeling in itself was still new. Now it had to go and make her feel guilty. _'I'm just… too easy to read, aren't I?'_

"Nothing happened. I swear!" Aoko looked up at them, still forcing a smile. She waved her hands in front of her to deny everything. "I'm just not feeling well, is all."

"Aoko?" Kaito reached out, touching her gently on the shoulder. Aoko gasped at the touch, feeling a shock run through her body as the feelings of Kaito's aura increased ten-fold. She pulled away quickly. "A-Aoko?"

"_What the hell was that?" _Midori's eyes were wide, having felt the same thing Aoko did.

'_How would I know?'_

"L-Look! Nothing bad happened, ok? So don't worry about it!" Aoko laughed shakily. The group could only stare at her, not knowing what to say. Keiko suddenly gasped sharply.

"A-Aoko! Don't tell me! Y-You…" Keiko looked around before leaning in close to Aoko. She whispered only loud enough for their group to hear. "You… were… raped?"

The trio's eyes widened in shock, finally getting to were Keiko was. It would make sense then, that Aoko had pulled away from Kaito like that.

"_Eh?"_ "Eh?" Aoko and Midori both said at the same time.

(Aoko's Crazy Imagination)

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Aoko screamed, running through the park. A dark figure chased her, catching up to her quickly and knocking her down. They were near the water fountain at the center. The young man with white orbs for eyes grinned menacingly._

"_It's dangerous to be out alone this late at night, Hime-sama." He cackled._

"_Hime-sama?" Aoko sniffled._

"_You really don't know what I am? This generation of 'heroes' is very disappointing, old man…" The man laughed. His demeanor suddenly changed, a look of an idiot on his face. "But Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn~! They certainly look Rape-Able~!!!"_

(End of Aoko's Imagination)

"_Rape-able…?" _Midori asked quietly. Both she and Aoko were silent for a second.

"Pfffffffffft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA~!! OMIGOSH! HAHAHA!!!" Aoko erupted into a fit of laughter, her shadow doing the same.

"A-Aoko?" Kaito stared at his childhood friend. First she was upset, and now she was laughing. This wasn't something he was used to. Not to anyone.

"_Rape-able!! What the hell?! What kinda voice did you just give him! And that look!! Hahaha!!" _Midori laughed, replaying Aoko's imagination again.

Aoko banged her fist on her desk still laughing, tears literally streamed down her eyes. "Hahahahahaha!!! My Sides!! It Hurts!! St-Stop It!! Hahaha!!"

Several minutes passed before her laughter subsided. She wiped away the tears with her sleeve, giggling once and a while whenever Midori brought it up. Aoko stood up from her chair to stretch. She smiled at Kaito and the others.

"No, nothing like that happened! That'd be so weird!" Aoko bit her lower lip to stifle her laughter. "I was just having a bad day, you know? Nothing like that happened, so don't worry about it!"

"I-Is that so… We never would have guessed." Akako blinked. The others nodded dumbly. There was definitely something weird about Aoko. But Akako couldn't place her finger on it, and Lucifer wasn't much help either.

"Jeez, Aoko! Make a guy worry for nothing!" Kaito grinned at her, like he always did. Aoko raised her eyebrows at him.

"_Looks like that takes away some of their worries." _Midori pointed out.

'_I… guess,' _Aoko studied Kaito's aura. Although he was grinning like there was nothing to worry about, his feeling at the moment were that of immense relief enough to make a person cry. And there was still a huge amount of concern, more so than the others.

Aoko shook her head, ridding herself from those thoughts.

"So Aoko-chan, do you care to explain why you didn't call when you arrived home?" Hakuba smiled, Aoko's laughter had put him in a good mood.

"Huh? Ah, well you see…" Aoko rubbed the back of her head timidly. _'Yeah, that's right. I didn't call… Where did I leave my phone?'_

"_Oh that's simple." _Midori piped up. But when Aoko glanced over at her, she was suddenly nervous.

'_Don't just stand there! I need to explain to them!'_

Midori took a breath. _"I was in your body, ok? Just saying. You know because that's what we were talking about before. So when I was walking home…"_

"When I was walking home…" Aoko repeated. _'Ok, so you were me. But you didn't make the call?… And?'_

"_Well, I knew they'd expect you to call. But you were hurt! You wouldn't be able to do it! And I couldn't do it because I was already out of energy!" _Midori said quickly. Aoko furrowed her brows at her and was about to ask her what was up when she continued._ "I noticed this really big rock."_

"I noticed this… really big rock?" Aoko was just as confused as Kaito and the others. But she shrugged it off and smiled at them.

"_So I took out your phone…"_

"So I took out my phone…"

"…_And I smashed it to itty-bitty pieces."_

"And I smashed it to itty-bitty pieces~!" Aoko chirped happily. That is until she finally realized what Midori had said a second later. "AND I SMASHED IT TO ITTY-BITTY PIECES?!?!?!"

'_What The HELL, Shadow Me!?!'_

"_There Was Nothing Else I Could Do!!!"_

"Why would you do that?" Keiko asked for the stunned group.

"What an excellent question!" Aoko opened her mouth, as if she had a good reason.  
"…I have no idea!"

The group face planted, feeling as if though Aoko had finally gone crazy. Aoko who was able to feel their emotions, hung her head.

'_How the heck can I keep these weird things as secret, if I can't lie!!' _Aoko cried in her head. Midori almost felt sorry for her. _'I mean Come On! I've already accepted that you are real! I even have conversations in my head! Why the hell me?!?! I don't want to be a Doe Palm or whatever it was!'_

Midori ALMOST felt sorry. But all that silliness disappeared. Now it was time to be serious. _"Aoko, I wasn't done completely explaining. You see DoAlms exist…"_

"Ne~! Aoko!!" Kaito grinned, feeling it was time for a change of topics. "….What color?"

"Huh?" Aoko wasn't expecting it. She should have, since it was Kaito. But the seriousness in Midori's tone had caught her off guard. She felt a brush of wind as Kaito flipped up her skirt. Midori burst out laughing at Aoko's currently red face.

"Ah! What lovely red! Matches your face!" Kaito laughed. Aoko twitched.

"K-K-KAITOO!!!" Aoko shouted angrily, reaching for the mop in the corner. She swung at him, Kaito escaped by jumping onto a desk. He smiled gently. This was the Aoko he knew and loved… Wait, what? Kaito barely missed being hit by the mop, his feelings mixed.

"Stop daydreaming or you might be hit!" Akako called out; she was glad, like their other classmates, that Aoko was back to her usual self.

"Aoko-chan… please hit him." Hakuba muttered quietly. Of course he knew what Kaito was thinking about. It had crossed his mind too. Aoko was back to the one they knew… and loved. Akako glanced over at him, noticing the slight pink on his cheeks.

"Mr. Detective sure does get jealous easily…" She snickered as Hakuba stared at her in disbelief.

"Do not! Th-That's not--!" He stuttered.

Aoko swung with all her strength, the stress and the embarrassment that she had all but dissolved into nothingness. Sure she did find the aura thing to be a bit strange. Kaito's had changed so dramatically from one thing to another. The weirder thing being, he didn't even let it show. His face remained that same smirk. Though he did falter for a bit.

"STOP MOVING KAITO!!" Aoko jumped over a table, running over Midori.

"_Oww!! Hey! What The Crap! You can hit me, if you haven't realized it! Watch Where You're Going!!' _She yelled, rubbing at the injury on her side. _'Stupid knife wounds… hurt like hell…"_

'_Sorry!' _Another swing. Another miss…. Well a desk was knocked over.

"No, You'll Kill Me!!" Kaito replied with a laugh.

"That's The Point!!" Aoko chased after him. She swung again, but when it collided with him, he exploded into a puff of pink smoke. Confetti flew through the air. "Stupid fake…"

The chase from yesterday suddenly came to Kaito's mind. He whistled. "Woah. Déjà vu."

"Its exactly the same as yesterday." Keiko giggled, catching Hakuba's and Akako's attention. "Its just missing one thing…"

Rubbing at the knife wound Aoko had so "graciously" stepped on, Midori suddenly felt the pain lighten. Her eyes widened in fear.

"_Aoko! St-Stop!!" _Midori tried to get her attention as she ran by. She reached out to grab her, freezing when she saw her right hand out stretched in front of her. That was the arm that had been unable to move. The one with the Hunter's Scent…

"Missing? What could it be missing?" Hakuba asked. He paused. "Oh, right."

"Right, Mr. Detective." Akako scoffed. "That last mop chase ended with Aoko just stopping. A weird turn of events."

"_AOKO!!"_

When Midori's screaming of her name finally reached Aoko's ears, it had been too late. In front of the class, just as the bell had rung for the end of lunch, Aoko froze. The mop slipped from her hands. A spasm of immense pain shot through her body. The mop clattered noisily to the hard floor.

Somewhere in the city, a young man hiding in the shadow's of an alley grinned. "Have you decided to show yourself… Hime-sama?"

* * *

**  
So yeah. There goes another chappie.  
Hope it was to your liking and stuff. It may be a bit confusing now, but the story will develop.  
Lune Noire is French for Black Moon. Obviously I got it from the Title and all.**

**AOKO: O.o What the heck?  
MIDORI: Are ya still in shock, Ao-chan? *laughs*  
AOKO: Am I Even Human Anymore?!  
ME: Yes, yes. You're Human. No worries.  
AOKO: I still don't know what going on!  
MIDORI: Yes, you do. Remember~? DoAlms. You're mothe--  
ME: STOP!! No Spoilers!!  
MIDORI: Awww!  
AOKO: ??  
ME: Alright, alright! You guys, you know what I paid you for.  
AOKO: You don't pay us at all... *sweatdrops*  
MIDORI: Yeah...  
ME: Guys... *glares*  
MIDORI & AOKO: R-right!! Please Review!! WE WANT REVIEWS!!!**


	3. Chp3: A DoAlm

**Shadow here! (Too lazy to type Faded-Shadow.... oh wait... I just did... *face palms*)  
**

**Ok, ok. So here's a somewhat short chapter for BM, WS. I just wanted to get this out and all. Thank you for all of you reviewing.  
It makes me happy to know people care enough to tell me something. xD  
Alright! Midori! Aoko! Since you're the stars of this chapter and the next, Do your Weird Mirror Thing!! :D**

**AOKO/MIDORI: ?? Well, Shadow-chan owns nothing but the plot on shadows and Midori/Me! All copywright goes to Gosho Aoyama for creating Magic Kaito and characters like Aoko! Please Read & Review!! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

In the years of your life **(A/N: 15 almost 16 years for me :D)** I'm sure you've all witnessed things ranging from casual to wacky stuff. Our lives are weird… Admit it. You're reading this fic. **(…Ha.)** But of course there are some things we know can _NEVER _happen. Humans can never fly. Cats will never be obedient to their owner. That boy who's crushing on some girl in the same class will never make the first move. That's why its so surprising when it _does_ happen.

Which helps you understand why it was down-right scary what happened in that moment as the bell rang.

Aoko_ NEVER_ dropped her mop.

"Aoko? What's wrong?" Kaito leaped down from the ceiling, heading over to her. She didn't look at him, her eyes distant. "Aoko? Aoko!"

The pain was too much that Aoko couldn't hear him. She felt a weird aura leaking through from her shoulder. It had the same feeling as the man from the previous night.

"_Aoko!!" _Midori's voice snapped her out of her trance. _"Go find a place to rest! You don't want them to find out right? No more moving around so recklessly! Any more movement and the Hunter will find us!"_

"I… Gotta Go!" Aoko choked out. Without stopping to look back at them, Aoko swung open the door, rushing out. She bumped shoulders with her teacher who was just coming in. She hissed in pain.

"_Aoko! I Said Not To Move Recklessly!! Stop!!" _Midori cried. But Aoko just ran faster, ignoring the shouts of her teacher and friends. She could feel Kaito and Hakuba running after her some distance away from her.

"Aoko-chan! Stop! What's wrong?!" "Aoko!!" She ran faster through the hallways trying to shake them off.

"_Stop Already, Aoko!" _Midori cried. _"You're making it worse! I can't hold out much longer! If the Hunter finds us--!"_

'_Let him find us!!' _Aoko cut her off. Midori stared at her in shock before Aoko continued. _'The Hunter is the reason for all these murderers, right? And I'm the only person who can see these things. So there must be something I can do, isn't there?'_

Midori could only watch as Aoko made another turn. Her vision was suddenly blurred as the wound on her forehead reappeared and blood oozed out. She quickly wiped it away from her eyes, keeping her arm in front of her so they wouldn't see the red on the white sleeve.

'_I have to… lose them. Must lose them!' _Aoko thought, pushing open the doors to the back exit. She turned right, disappearing from the boys' view. Going down the steps would have slowed her down, so Aoko instead decided to go around the school. But the stone railway ended around the corner; bushes and flowers decorated the edge of the school building. Aoko stood there for a split second, not knowing what to do.

"_Jump, you idiot!!" _Midori yelled. And Aoko jumped over, shutting her eyes as she fell down to the bush beneath her. She landed hard on the prickly bush, her back resting awkwardly against the wall. But she didn't dare make a sound.

"Aoko!" Kaito called again, running around the corner outside the school where they had seen Aoko go last. Without giving it a thought, Kaito jumped over the ledge, his strong legs helping him jump past the bush. Hakuba followed suit. He looked around.

"Where did she go?" Hakuba asked. Aoko opened her eyes, widening in shock a moment later.

Right in front of her were both Hakuba and Kaito, who at the moment were desperately looking around for her. It was then she noticed a dark-purplish cloud that was swirling around her.

"We lost her! But I didn't hear her go any other way…" Kaito muttered, more to himself. Hakuba turned around to the bush Aoko was laying at. She froze as Hakuba reached out a hand toward her.

"She was here though. That much we can be sure of. The branches of the bush has been disturbed." He stated running his fingers across the broken twigs. Aoko held her breath.

'_H-his hand… is going right through me…'_

"But her trace ends here…" He continued. "Kuroba--!"

"Hai, hai! I'll go this way, you go the other. I got it." Kaito said, looking back unknowingly at the invisible Aoko. After a moment, the two then separated, going different directions around the school.

'_Wha-What did you just do?' _Aoko asked her doppelganger in shock.

"_Nothing. That was all you." _Midori answered, her shock equal to Aoko's. She shook her head. _"Forget about it! I'll explain later! Find a place where there's no people around! Your Wound Is Reappearing! And Keep In The Shadows!"_

Aoko didn't need Midori's advice to know she had to get to an empty area. She leapt out of the bushes, putting up with the pain that shot through her legs. Aoko was mildly surprised that her movements didn't cause a sound. That was at least until she was in the sun light. So she stuck to the side of the building where the shade was coming from, heading for the front exit of the school's campus.

"Aoko!!" Kaito called out, cupping his mouth with his hands. That girl was seriously worrying him to death. After what had happened the previous night, and her attitude that morning, why wouldn't he worry. Not to mention Akako's lack of knowledge on the situation. What if the Crows had linked her with Kid somehow? Kaito grit his teeth, trying to keep himself from thinking any further. "Aoko! Where Are You?!"

'_Ka-Kaito? He's still looking for me?' _Aoko almost felt happy for a moment. She wanted to call out to him as she ran his direction. Aoko bit her lip. What if he heard her? Then he'd see her injuries. And what was going on right now with the shadows, Aoko doubted she could tell him. Maybe its as Midori said, the last thing they needed was a Blank freaking out.

'_I'm sorry, Kaito.' _Aoko shut her eyes, trying to keep tears from falling. Kaito turned around her direction, feeling a sudden breeze as she went through him.

"Aoko…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Aoko, this park…" _Midori looked at the park from the previous night. Yes, Aoko had run that far… _"It'll have to do! Rest up! Things are gonna get real ugly soon…"_

Aoko merely nodded. She was out of breath. Most of the burns and bruises had reappeared on her body, and blood was soaking through her shirt from the wound where she was impaled by that tentacle the previous night. Though Midori still held some injuries on her, it seemed as if Aoko had reacquired most of them. All that was left where a few of the serious ones and her shoulder. The one with the Hunter's Scent… Midori stared at Aoko one last time, a hesitant look on her face.

"_Aoko, are you su---" 'I'm Fighting!' _Aoko instantly cut her off. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself. _'I have to… I just… I just know I have to…'_

Aoko tried to explain. But she couldn't find the right words for it. It was more of following her instincts. That's what she was doing. Though Midori seemed to know more about that subject.

"_It's because you remember, don't you?" _Aoko started at the seriousness in Midori's voice.

'_Re-Remember what?'_

"_DoAlms are descended from the original ones. To a special few, the stories are passed down from generation to generation…" _Aoko gave Midori a questioningly look. Midori continued._ "Even though you can't recall it completely, you know your purpose."_  
"_Aoko… A DoAlm's purpose… is to fight!!!" _And Midori released the bullet wound.

Aoko let out a blood-curdling scream as her right arm was once again dislocated, the place where the bullet had gone was dripping blood. And the Hunter's Scent was released.

It was a strange thing, feeling the Hunter's Scent. The best describable way would be that it was just an annoying parasite that you couldn't get rid of. It was also like poison in a sense that it violated her body and caused nothing but harm. Looking at the wound more closely, her skin around it was an ugly shade of dark purple almost ashy black. It almost made Aoko puke.

It was so horrible. Was this how the Hunter felt like? The power… the pressure… the murderous intent… how could she not feel this before?

"_AOKO! Get A Hold Of Yourself!! He's Here!!!" _Midori yelled, returning to her spot in her partner's shadow.

"Wh-Wha…?" Aoko slurred, the effect of the wounds finally reaching her. She looked up ahead of her as a dark, shadowy dome encased the entire park area. It was as if they were in a starless night, only being able to see 10 feet in front of you.

And the figure appeared, the man from the previous night. His dirty blonde hair did not cover his eyes this time. Instead he allowed her to see his white eyes. The shadow tentacles were risen around him in a circle. He smirked unlike any human.

"Hime-sama…. You're going to die, Hime-sama. You will die. You will die…" The Hunter chanted. Aoko took a step back instinctively.

"The air around him is so…. Evil…." Aoko put an arm over her mouth as if to lessen the pressure.

"_No kidding…" _Midori replied a sense of panic emanating from her. And Aoko felt it too.

"There's something different about him, Shadow Me…" Aoko breathed shallowly. At that moment, it finally dawned on her. "Hey… Shadow Me…?"

"… _Yeah?" _Midori gulped, ignoring the fact Aoko was still calling her just 'Shadow Me'.

"You saved me from this… thing before…. Right?"

"… _Yeah."_

"Then that means… you had to fight it?"

"……_Yeah."_

"And I'm just gonna guess that at the Encounter thing, we're a lot stronger right?"

"…_..... Yeah...."_

"And…" _'Hunters hold grudges…?' _Aoko couldn't even finish the sentence out loud. Midori breathed shakily.

"_Yeah."_

"Hime-sama will die… I'm going to kill you. Going to kill you… You will die." The Hunter chanted again, taking a step toward them. It was now obvious to Aoko what was so different about him now. She had hoped it wasn't true.

A large, black gash ran along from the top of his forehead down the center of his face to his bottom lip. If it were a regular human, he'd be dead. But that was not the case. A strange black cloud was coming from it, making it look like some entrance of an ominous cavern. Aoko's heart stopped for that one moment, her eyes wide with utter fear.

"_The Hunter's angry…" _Midori voiced their greatest fear as the Hunter lunged at them, his blank tentacles surrounding Aoko completely and all aiming for her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

**  
Oh my gosh.... this is so... I don't know... getting evil and dark-ish. O.o  
**

**I wanted to get this chapter out there soon so you guys know I'm still working on this. (Even though I left you with a nasty cliffhanger.)  
Its short but it will have to do. So be prepared for some action and violence in the next one.**

**AOKO: O.O ..... This is.... I'm...  
MIDORI: O.O ...... Oh crap.....  
ME: Calm Down, you guys. Snap out of it! You need to stay focused here!  
AOKO: I'M GOING TO DIE!!! HOW CAN I STAY FOCUSED?!?!  
MIDORI: AND IF SHE DIES, I GO DOWN WITH HER!!! WHAT THE HELL, SHADOW?!?!  
ME: *sweat drops* Ok, Ok! Calm down!! Things will be ok.  
AOKO/MIDORI: OK, OUR ASS!!!!!  
ME: You Guys! You still have to do your thing, you know? Haha...  
AOKO/MIDORI: Forget It!!! *walk off*  
ME: .... Alright then. How 'bout you Kaito? *suddenly pulls in Kaito*  
KAITO: Ummm..... Please Read and Review! Apparently the chapter was good. I really haven't read it yet... *turns around to look*  
ME: DON'T!! And Don't Worry! Aoko will be Ab-so-lutely Fine~!  
KAITO: Huh? Something's Wrong With Aoko?! *worried*  
ME: Ah... crap...**

**So Yeah! Please Review!!! I'd Like to Know How I Did!**

**You don't even have to Log On! Comments are much appreciated!**

**I hope to improve by hearing your criticism! :D  
**


	4. Chp4: A Yari & Midori

**Hello, people reading this!! *cricket* *cricket*  
Hmmm... I guess its not a lot... Thats why you should REVIEW so I know. Duh. xD  
I'd like to thank Alkyone and AriciaBetelguese for reviewing the last chapter. (though I gotta admit it was a short one and not worth reviewing....)**

**And the fight scene i feel is lacking... Its my first time writing a real fight scene. I hope you guys think its good. Midoko!! Do the disclaimer!!  
MIDORI/AOKO:.... Midoko? Well, Shadow owns nothing. Just the plot and OC's like the Hunter and Me/Midori.  
AOKO: Why do we have to do this every single time?  
MIDORI: Because, Ao-chan, we don't want Shadow being sued by Gosho Aoyama.  
KAITO: That's IF he ever reads this....  
ME: Oh, people will report me if I don't... even IF they're not Aoyama-sensei.  
AOKO: People are weird. O.o**

**OK! Well, please enjoy this chapter! :D  
Oh! I'd like to point out a few things first.**

_"Italicized talk w/quotes" _is Midori_  
'Italicized w/only one quote' _is Aoko_  
_"Normal talks w/quotes in flashback" _obviously Midori EXCEPT when she's still not in Aoko's world.  
(You'll see...)  
And then Italicized whenever people are thinking as always..._

**Just wanted to make sure people wouldn't get confused! :D  
**

**

* * *

  
*flashback*  
**

"_Dammit… Dammit!! She's in trouble!" Midori ran faster down the dark tunnel. How long had she been running? She cursed loudly, hating her luck. __"I thought Encounters would be easier, stupid Master!!!"_

_To say Midori was nervous, would be a complete understatement. She was downright terrified. She could die! Going to a different world wasn't something a teenage girl did every day. And to be a DoAlm no less…_

_It was suicide._

_After what seemed like an eternity, a bright light flashed in front of her, signaling the end of the long tunnel. Midori sucked in a breath, feeling her heart beat in her chest. And then it happened._

_She felt as if though all her weight had just disappeared. She became as light as a feather. Or that's what it seemed like to Midori. And then she could feel it, Aoko's pain, as she moved closer to the light._

_Images popped into her head. They were of a man with dirty blonde hair whose grin seemed abnormal. Black tentacles were coming from his shadow, but Midori knew better. He was no DoAlm… He was a shadow, or more accurately, a Hunter. These were the things Aoko was seeing._

_A surge of power coursed through her and Midori suddenly felt stronger. Her fear was gone and in its place, anger kicked in. There was no way in hell she would let some Hunter scum attack HER partner! _

"Attacking a DoAlm without there partner is cheating!" _Midori yelled furiously feeling a wave of her own power shoot through the end of the tunnel ahead of her. She let out a small cheer as she felt that Aoko had been released from the tentacles grasp, but winced when she noticed her shoulder being hit._

_As the light became brighter and brighter illuminating the tunnel now, Midori forced herself to run even faster. That damn Hunter was killing her! What was he saying about stopping their Encounter? Not on her watch!_

_At this moment, however, Midori could feel herself suddenly lose hope. What if she didn't make it in time? What if her partner was not ready for this? What if she couldn't fight off the Hunter?_

'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!' _Midori could hear Aoko's inner scream as images of different people Midori didn't recognize flashed through both their minds. Aoko's last thoughts lingered on a boy about her age. His hair was unkempt, and he was leaning lazily on the side of a desk. He looked over at her direction and smiled softly; a smile he only gave her… _

**DONG!**

_Midori stepped through the bright exit._

"I Won't Let You!!!" _Midori yelled out. With a swipe of her hand, she sent a dark wind towards the menacing tentacles about to kill Aoko. _

_The tentacles were ripped to shreds and dissipated into thin air. The Hunter snapped his head around only to find himself kicked off Aoko by her very own doppelganger. The Hunter flew off, crashing against a tree. He let out an annoyed gasp, standing up slowly to glare at the new company._

"_You dare show yourself…" The Hunter popped his neck. Midori watched him with contempt in her eyes keeping close to the passed out Aoko. "Hime-sama… is mine!"_

_Though every cell in his body told him not to, the Hunter attacked Midori, his usual shadow tentacles shooting out. And Midori could easily see the error just as he did. Remember kids, a DoAlm is stronger at their Encounter._

"That's where you're wrong!!"

_Midori placed a dark purple barrier around herself as the tentacles hit, trying to break through. She let out a cry as she expanded the barrier using it as her weapon. With a surprising speed it went toward the Hunter, destroying all his tentacles in the way. Even the strange gun thing that had shot Aoko was destroyed. At that moment, Midori ran towards him preparing her own dark energy to form around her arm._

"Aoko Belongs To No One!!!" _Cliché as it may have been, Midori struck as her barrier disappeared. She swung what seemed like a transparent dark blade down from his forehead to his bottom lip. Black liquid, which seemed like blood, sprayed out; it instantly disappeared into nothingness as it reached the outside world. The Hunter let out a shrill shriek._

"_Hurts… It hurts!!" The Hunter cried. His human form disappeared as he became a shadow goop. And he flattened to the ground to a 2-Dimensional shadow. The shadow scurried away and Midori would have gone after him, if it wasn't for the fact that the surge of strength she felt before had vanished. The Encounter was complete._

"That was… weird…" _Midori breathed shakily looking at her hands. That power of hers was a bit new. Sure Shadows had powers unlike humans, but the whole energy blade had caught her off guard. Actually everything for that matter. The shield and the first wave of energy… Now that she thought about it, her own people's power were similar to it… _

"Shadow Mana…" _Was the word that flashed through her mind. A groan caught her attention coming from the direction of Aoko. Midori stared at her, feeling a slight pull from underneath her feet. She looked down to see a shadow connected from Aoko to her. Midori let out a laugh, as she walked over to her slowly._

"Well, that's no surprise… I am her Shadow now…" _Midori stood beside Aoko. She felt a lot older at the moment looking down at the injured teenager before her. _"Poor thing… She must've been more scared than me."

_Aoko stirred slightly, looking up at Midori through half-lidded eyes._

"_K-Kaito….?" That did it. Midori suddenly smirked barely containing a laugh._

"Pffffffffft~! Not Even Close…" _She giggled, thinking about the boy who appeared in Aoko's mind before. _

'That must have been him.' _Midori thought to herself. Aoko seemed to focus on her. Her eyes widened in shock._

'The opposite of me, yet the same…' _Aoko thought, letting out a cough. Midori grinned, having finally had first-hand experience as what she had now called _DoAlm Telepathy_. "Wh-who… What are you?"_

"What? Don't you know? Baka!" _Midori stared at her disbelievingly. She must know about the DoAlms, right? A strange presence suddenly made itself known. A shiver ran down Midori's spine._ "We're wasting time! Someone is coming our way… We gotta get moving…"

_Midori crouched down to whisper in Aoko's ear, feeling she at least deserved some explanation. When she was near enough, Midori allowed a sort of power to envelop Aoko. The light dimly illuminated the area as Midori carried over her partner's wounds. _"The plain and simple truth?…… I'm You…"

"_Aoko!!"_

_And Aoko passed out. Probably from fatigue. Or shock… Midori wasn't too sure. But she moved fast, picking up Aoko in her arms and rushing away from the witch appearing from the skies. _

_Akako landed, walking quickly to the now invisible Midori and Aoko. Midori somehow managed to put up a barrier to hide them from view. Every step Akako took was precise and swift as she closed in on Midori, who was backing up in fear. Midori suddenly hit the fountain and climbed onto it, pulling Aoko with her and cradling her carefully. Akako stopped right in front of them, looking right at them. Midori held her breath._

"_Not here…" Akako finally breathed out. Midori did the same, relieved that they fooled a witch._

"_Aoko! Aoko!! Dammit! Where Are You, Aoko!!" Kaito's voice called out. Akako didn't seem to notice him but Midori felt herself start panicking. She looked down to her partner, her face softening._

"No… I have to be strong for the both of us…. After all, what am I a DoAlm for?"

***end of flashback***

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

At the last moment, Aoko miraculously jumped over the tentacles. They all crashed on that one spot where she had been. Using her only usable hand, Aoko pushed herself from one of the shadow, making a black flip in they air and allowing her to land a few feet away on her feet. She silently thanked the gods for having Kaito as a friend. How else would she be able to pull off a stunt like that?

"So let me get this straight…." Aoko twitched as another tentacle came after her. She sidestepped it and dodged a second by pulling a Neo and doing the Matrix thing. She took a deep breath before suddenly yelling angrily at Shadow self.

"**THIS IS YOUR SECOND TIME FIGHTING?!?! **Aren't You Supposed To Be Some Kind Of Martial Arts Specialist Against Shadows?!"

"_Don't Judge Me!! I'm Just A Teenager Like You! What Do You Expect?!" _Midori yelled back. Another dodge. _"And What About You?! Shouldn't You Be Fighting, oh Miss _**Policeman's**_ Daughter!!"_

"Oh, shut up!! I've only ever swung a mop in my life!!" Aoko let out a gasp as a tentacle went whizzing past her face, cutting her cheek in the process.

"_Careful!!" _Midori cried, feeling her heart skip a beat. That last tentacle had been dangerously close to going through Aoko's head. Yet all-in-all Aoko had been doing well. The tentacles were going at them at a fast speed, and Aoko dodged them all so well. Growing tired of this game, Aoko spotted a tree near her. Running over to it, she jammed her right shoulder against it, popping it back into place. She screamed, feeling a bit stupid to have done that.

"_Now, Attack Already!!" _Midori managed to say, shocked on how Aoko handled her shoulder. She could've carried it over, but it could have just come back in the fight. Aoko could feel her shoulder pulse, but she ignored it. Her heart was pumping fast as she felt her adrenaline running.

Three tentacles were coming at her, two from both her sides and another from above. Aoko jumped, sidestepping the third one from above by stepping on the other tentacle thing. And she jumped on it, running across the third tentacle toward the Hunter.

Seeing this, the Hunter cried out in rage. He shook the tentacle in order to shake her off, but Aoko kept her balance. It wasn't until he started pulling the tentacle back and the others beginning to attack her that she started to encounter some problems.

"Sh-Shit!!" Aoko cursed. _'I can't handle this! I can't!!' _She thought to herself, feeling the panic she had been fighting to keep under control, beginning to grow. Her footing slipped, and Aoko felt herself falling. The tentacles were behind her, wanting to finally skewer her.

"_Aoko!" _Midori called out. Aoko shut her eyes as a reflex.

'_I… I'm going to Die… I can't do this.' _

"_**There's nothing you can't do, Aoko-chan…"**_

Aoko snapped open her eyes as the tentacles surrounded her like a dark wall. She shot out her hands, reaching for something that wasn't there. Half of her wanted to swing a mop; the other half felt there would be something there. Aoko suddenly felt a weight in her hands. Without even pausing to think, she twisted her body around, swinging the unknown item at the approaching danger.

There was a loud shriek of pain from the Hunter as all the tentacles were destroyed. Using this unknown item, Aoko put the end of it on the ground and used it to push herself upright so she'd land on her feet. Midori was stupefied.

"_Wh-Where the Hell Did You Get That…?" _She asked looking at the strange staff that Aoko held in her hands. The entire thing was pitch black emitting a strange light as Aoko held it, and there was a sharp blade at the tip. The thing was commonly referred to as a Yari. For a split second, strange white symbols flashed from it; However the symbols disappeared as quickly as the came.

"I'm… not too sure…" Aoko said, keeping her eyes on the Hunter. Her grip on her new Yari tightened. She winced at the pressure, feeling the previous wounds from before. She felt blood drip down her leg as a gash suddenly appeared, and more blood was once again dripping from the injury on her forehead. Midori let out a gasp, trying her best to carry the wounds over again.

"Hime-sama is so pretty…" The Hunter gasped out, a wicked smile on his face. "Hime-sama looks so pretty with all that blood… Hime-sama will die. Hime-sama will die…"

Knowing that if she gave any thought at all, Aoko wouldn't be able to continue. So she rushed at him, taking advantage of the fact he was recovering after the whole thing she did. The Hunter lurched back as Aoko swung the pointy end of the Yari at him. Aoko let out a cry of desperation ungracefully swinging the Yari again, only to have the Hunter grab it with a shadow tentacle that took the place of one of his arms. He smirked pulling Aoko closer to her.

"Hime-sama doesn't know how to fight? A DoAlm Who Can't Fight?" The Hunter let out a laugh, knocking the weapon aside. The dim light surrounding it disappeared, and it became dull. Aoko suddenly felt herself running out of air as the Hunter wrapped a tentacle around her neck. She struggled, gasping for what little air she could take in.

"What good does a weapon like that do when you don't even know how to use it? You can't even save your own life…" Aoko let out another gasp, her vision becoming dark. She was on the brink of unconsciousness.

'_Mi… M-Midori…'_

"_AOKO!!!"_

Aoko's shadow suddenly stretched out, Midori coming out of it. Catching the Hunter off guard Midori picked up the Yari and, with all her might, threw it at the shadow man. The Yari regained its glow, Aoko saw as it went through the Hunter's chest, the tip hovering just over her nose. Another cry of pain and the grip on her throat loosened. Aoko quickly grabbed hold of the Yari and pulled it all the way through, in the process slashing herself free.

"_Aoko!" _Midori rushed to her side, helping get away from the Hunter who was writhing in pain. Aoko was coughing, and gulping in the air uncomfortably. She couldn't concentrate on Midori's words. From the corner of her eye, however, she noticed the Hunter suddenly grow. Aoko gaped at it.

Abandoning his human form, the Hunter became all shadow. He grew into what seemed to Aoko as a giant octopus, but its face had one big white orb for its eye while spikes appeared around each tentacle. The thing roared in rage; its previous injury that Midori and Aoko had inflicted on it was causing it pain.

Aoko glanced over at Midori who at the same time looked over at her. Their eyes locked for a moment, pure white orbs with pure blue eyes; Aoko saw Midori nod. Without another word, Midori rushed at the thing first.

"_Hey, Ugly!!! Over here!!" _She shouted casting a series of black wind blades at him to catch his attention. Aoko held back a sigh, feeling that Midori should have helped her attack it at the beginning, as said shadow girl pushed back a spiky tentacle with her hands enveloped in a purple light. Shadow Mana, as Aoko heard Midori think it absentmindedly.

Flexing her fingers that clasped the Yari tightly, a white light lit up the tip of it and the strange symbols lit up on it again. As Midori dodge rolled a spiky tentacle, Aoko jumped on it with the acrobatic skills she did not know she had. Spinning the Yari above her to protect herself, all the while jumping from place to place on the giant creature to keep some sort of footing, Aoko locked her eyes on that one spot that should end it. Grateful to Midori for having injured it beforehand, Aoko knew she'd be no match for it at all if Midori hadn't. Aoko jumped high in the air above the octopus Hunter.

"_Look out, Aoko!" _She heard Midori call as a shadow tentacle went after her. Paying it no mind as it neared her, Aoko let out a loud cry, holding the Yari's blade end down.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Aoko drove the Yari into the Hunter's previous gash on his fore head, forcing it in deep.

With a spurt of black blood, the Hunter was suddenly being shredded up by the Shadow Mana that the Yari released. Aoko shut her eyes tight, feeling the gust blow at her as well. The tentacle after her, which was only inches from her, was suddenly ripped to shreds. The Hunter let out one final shriek, making Aoko's ears feel like they were going to explode.

Pulling the Yari back out, Aoko jumped away from the Hunter, landing next to a pale Midori. The Hunter shrunk, back to his human form while Aoko's Shadow Mana still attacked him from all sides; it formed a transparent dark sphere around him.

"HOW!!" He cried, his voice cracking at the shrillness of it. "HOW CAN SUCH A TAINTED HUMAN DO THIS?!?! HIME-SAMA IS EVIL!! HIME-SAMA MUST DIE!!! OUJI-SAMA******!!!"

And as the dark light consumed him, he vanished into nothingness, leaving behind the black splotches of his blood; it was the only thing that showed he was there, and only Aoko would be able to see. The black-purple-ish dome that encased them vanished, and the sunlight returned.

"_Its over… right, Midori?" _Aoko cast a glance toward her partner, panting heavily. However, she found herself face-to-face with Midori. The shadow was grinning, just like when they first met.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Aoko jumped back, only to trip over the fountains edge. She lost her balance and fell into the water with a big splash. Midori laughed at her. "What The Hell, Midori?!"

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!" _Midori snorted, trying to keep herself from laughing. She put out her hand to help Aoko up. After she had calmed down, she smiled at the fuming Aoko. _"You… called me Midori."_

"Huh?" Aoko asked a bit confused. She winced when she had turned her head toward Midori. Everything was hurting. Looking at herself now, she wondered how she even survived. Her school clothes were torn and dirty, blood painted it red and black (black being the shadow's blood). She was barely holding herself together, now that the adrenaline rush was gone.

Midori's eyes softened, the brightness of them dimming. She latched on to one of Aoko's arms gently, like a kid would do with her sister. A warm light surrounded Aoko as Midori began carrying over her wounds.

"_Ever since we met, you haven't used my name once." _Midori explained softly. _"Now that you have… It makes me feel… Happy."_

Aoko blushed in embarrassment, turning away quickly. "B-Baka! We're partners, aren't we? Thought I don't know what's going on, I can't leave you to do this by yourself. Baka!!"

Midori chuckled at Aoko's attempt at putting up an angry façade. She pulled on one her cheeks. _"Right, right. And I need to teach you to lie better, Ahouko…"_

Midori smiled at her, seeing her childish pout. After a while, Aoko smiled back; the Yari disappeared, no longer needed as the fight was over.

**  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

'_And you can't fix my clothes__ why?' _Aoko asked a bit annoyed as she walked through the city with torn school clothes. The blood and injuries were gone but her clothes remained ripped. One of her sleeves was almost completely torn off, exposing her bare arm. And her stomach was being shown by the rip going across it. People were giving her weird stares. Good thing it wasn't showing anything too inappropriate…

"_Hey, Hey! I said I carry over __**Your Wounds**__!! Blood included!" _Midori defended herself. _"When did I say I was a tailor! I'm not some clothes god!"_

'_Right…' _Aoko sighed out loud, hanging her head. "I can't go home like this… And I have no money for a subway ticket or clothes. I left my stupid bag at school…"

"_Hmmm… I got it!" _Midori giggled. _"Why don't you just pull a Kaitou Kid and steal something!"_

Aoko twitched. "Absolutely NOT!!! I'm Not Becoming A Kaitou Kid of Clothes!!" She yelled. The people around her staring at her curiously. Aoko could feel some of their auras feeling pity on her for being crazy. She ignored them. She had to get used to being stared at now...

Midori snickered. _"Alright, alright! Don't throw a tantrum, Ao-chan~! I don't want you reacquiring your wounds again."_

And then it hit her. Turning around to Midori with a glint in her eyes, Aoko smirked. _'Or… I could wear shadow clothes…"_

Midori's eyes widened as Aoko went into the nearest dark alley. _"No… Aoko. What??"_

Aoko just laughed lightly. "Of course. Why didn't I think of this before?"

"_What?!" _Midori started to panic, backing up from her now crazy partner. _"I Don't Want To Be Skinned Alive!!! Midori-Leather Isn't The Best For Clothes!! Spare Meeeee~!!!!!"_

"Eh?" Aoko blinked at the shadow teenager curled up into a little ball against the wall. "What the heck are you talking about? Can't I just, you know, make a shadow appear around me? I can make it into some clothes, no?"

Midori blinked back her tears, turning to look at Aoko with a blank look on her face. _"Oh… That's what you meant…… Pffffffft~! I--Ha!--I knew that!"_

Midori coughed, trying to cover up her little spazz moment. _"Well, I suppose that could work… Take off your shirt. That's the worst thing you need to get rid of."_

Aoko followed her direction, making sure she was deep in the alleyway so no one would see her. Removing her shirt, she held the torn pieces in her hand. Aoko shivered by the cold and felt so vulnerable only being in her bra.

Midori looked at her, thinking hard on how she would do such a thing. With a smile she signaled an OK. Feeling a weird coldness go over her, Aoko shivered again as a shadow enveloped her torso. Closing her eyes, she waited until the feeling was gone. She felt something warm and leathery on her.

"_You can look, silly!" _Midori said, flicking her on the forehead. And Aoko opened her eyes looking down. Her eyes widened.

"What the Hell, Midori!? I wanted something that covered me!!" Aoko said, wrapping the long black trench coat closed. It looked like a normal black leather, but it had a bit of a shadow quality around it. Underneath was just a small strapless shirt that only covered her chest area. Aoko wouldn't even call it a shirt. Just some cloth thing.

Midori's eyes sparkled. _"But it just fits you, Aoko! You look like a super hero! A true DoAlm!!" _She sighed, happy with her work.

"Stupid…" Aoko muttered, feeling embarrassed. A small light caught her attention from the darkest end of the alley way. She could feel someone there.

"_What is that? A fire?" _Midori asked, looking at the steel barrel it was coming from. Her eyes suddenly widened at the person's figure. She turned to Aoko excitedly. _"Is that what you humans call a Beach Hobo?! I've never seen one!!"_

Aoko face planted, wondering how someone like Midori could be her shadow parallel. "No, Midori… it's probably a Hobo, meaning a homeless person, but not a Beach Hobo… We're not even at a beach."

"_Awwww…" _Aoko laughed at her disappointed face. Looking back at the barrel, she thought a long moment before walking towards it. _"Hey, what are you doing, Aoko?"_

She walked close to the barrel, looking in to see a small fire dying down. A pile of rags moved, making Aoko jump.

"What do you want, lady?" The person asked defensively. His voice cracked a bit.

'_A boy?' _Aoko thought. Looking at him closely, he wasn't poorly dressed. His clothes were just over sized, making him look poor. He wore a black hoodie, keeping the hood over his eyes, making him unrecognizable.

"Well??" he asked impatiently.

Aoko raised her eyebrows at him. The boy's aura seemed… sad, angry… cold. She looked at her torn clothes in her hands for one long moment. She quickly dumped them in the barrel with the fire, watching her clothes burn. The boy was shocked along with Midori.

"_What the heck did you do that for?!" _Midori called, thinking Aoko had finally gone crazy… For the hundredth time.

'_I think I understand why you destroyed my phone, Midori.' _Aoko explained, with a tired look on her face.

"I'd never be able to explain how my shirt got all ripped up…" She muttered, accidentally saying that out loud. The boy looked at her even more confused; he tensed when Aoko looked his way.

"So you won't be cold." Aoko smiled gently at him, before turning around and running out of the alley way. She had to get home before sunset after all. The boy stared at her disappearing form, blushing when he felt his heart beat faster.

"Crazy lady…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"SOOOOO TIRED!!!" Aoko whined, feeling the need to just fall and go to sleep on the cement.

"_Cut that out! I'm tired too! We're almost there anyway." _Midori snapped at her. Hey, she was the one holding onto her wounds. Aoko should be grateful. The sky was becoming red-orange as the sun set. They had taken a bit longer than they should have since they stopped every 10 minutes or so; they had to make sure Aoko didn't overdo it after all.

"Ah! House! My House!!" Aoko felt tears in her eyes, as she saw the familiar building. She ran toward it, wanting to just go to bed. Laughing like an idiot, she reached the door and grabbed the door knob.

There was a small movement. Aoko stood there, hand still on the knob, feeling a tumbleweed blow by her.

'_The door… Is Locked!!!' _Aoko leaned her head against the door, anime tears pouring from her eyes. Her key was in her bag at school too… Midori cried with her, banging her fists on the door.

"_WHY!?!? Let Me In!! I Want To Sleep!! Knock On The Door, Aoko!!" _Midori shouted at her. But Aoko wasn't listening, too tired and depressed to even move. There was a small click from the other side and the door opened. Now, Aoko only realized the door opened because she soon found herself falling inside since she had been leaning on it.

"Uwaaaah!!" Aoko cried landing with a thud on her floor. She rubbed her forehead. "Ite-te-te!*"

"Aoko?" Said girl, looked up at her father's voice. He looked at her in surprise, having been the one to open the door. Feeling his worry made a frown appear on her face. She blinked when she felt the others there too. Looking around, she noticed Kaito, Hakuba and Keiko as well.

"Ah… Hi." Aoko said sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrassed. And then the shouting began.

"Aoko, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Her father started first.

"You Just Disappeared On Us, Aoko!" Keiko cried, feeling tears at the edge of her eyes from relief.

Aoko sighed, clapping her hands over her ears to drown out the noise. "I know, I know! I'm sorry!" She stood up, brushing away the invisible dirt on her closed trench coat. "I won't do it again…"

She tried to ignore them, walking past them when she felt two hands grab her. One on her left arm, the other on her right. Hakuba and Kaito.

"Aoko… you ran out of class looking like you were in pain…" Kaito began, looking at her seriously.

"And then we couldn't find you. And you show up hours later? May I ask where you went and why you are wearing those clothes?" Hakuba continued for him.

'_Wow, they can actually work together when they want to…' _Aoko thought with a nervous laugh.

"_They were just worried about you…" _Midori said guiltily. _"Maybe I should have been more careful holding onto your wounds…"_

'_Its not your fault.' _Aoko tried to comfort her. But Midori just shook her head.

"_But Kaito feels like he's about to fall apart…" _She whispered, making Aoko stare at Kaito in surprise. He had a completely serious face on, betraying no emotion. Yet on the inside he was hurt. He was scared, relieved, worried, and angry at the same time. Not too mention, these feeling were increased to the point that Aoko wanted to puke since they were touching her.

Hakuba held similar feelings as Kaito, his not as pronounced as him though. However, Aoko could notice on Hakuba's face that his jaw was tight. Aoko turned away, taking a breath to calm herself down. She had those powers to feel there moods, then she could handle it and lower the volume. Luckily it seemed to help a little.

"I just… I was…" Aoko started unable to find anything to say. She couldn't stop thinking on how Kaito seemed so composed even though he didn't feel it. What did he call it before? Poker Face…? She shook her head and broke free from her grasps.

"Ummm… I don't think those murders at midnight will happen anymore! I heard the guy was caught!" She said trying to get their attention away from her.

"Really? How do you know that?" Nakamouri asked. But he realized what she was trying to do. "Hey, Don't change the subject, young lady!"

"Aoko…" Kaito whispered worriedly. Aoko sighed.

"I was… I just wanted to get out of school." She said, not looking at them. She somehow managed to keep her voice steady. "I wasn't feeling well in the first place… Do I need to say anymore?"

"Then turn around and say that to our face." Kaito said lowly. Aoko tried her best to keep calm. She turned around slowly facing them. Her face was emotionless.

"I wanted to get out of school because I wasn't feeling well. Does this satisfy you, Kaito?" Aoko said monotonously. She needed her own Poker Face… She realized that, feeling the disbelief in their auras.

"_This is going to be trouble in the future. I know it." _Midori sighed. Aoko ignored her and smiled at the worried group. It almost looked genuine, but something about it just seemed off.

"You guys, Don't worry. Everything's ok now." She said. That much was true. Things were alright now. At least for now…

"Jeez, Aoko… What am I to do with you?" Nakamouri sighed, walking back to the living room and sitting on the couch tiredly.

Kaito looked at her, before deciding on grinning. "As long as you're ok!" He made a dark crimson rose appear in his hand giving it to her. It was such a sad feeling and movement even as he grinned. Was this how Kaito lived his every day life? Hiding everything? Aoko accepted the rose with a small smile, blushing slightly.

Hakuba seemed a bit annoyed, and he didn't mind showing it. "Well, then. I suppose we should be going, right Kuroba?" Hakuba put a hand on the magician's shoulder, grabbing it tighter then he should have.

"Why, you…?" Kaito glared daggers at him. Aoko face palmed at their little fight, turning to go upstairs to her room.

"Aoko-chan?" Keiko called out quietly.

"Tired… Going to bed. Night." Was all Aoko said before going into her room. The confused stares of her friends and father were on her the entire way. Aoko threw herself on her bed face down on her pillow. She felt like a total jerk. Lying sucked.

"_Aoko. You gonna be ok?" _Midori asked, sitting beside her on the bed with her legs crossed. She was looking at the window, feeling as tired as Aoko looked.

Aoko didn't answer.

"_You know, when you thought you were going to die last night, you thought of everyone you cared about… Kaito was one of the last ones. You thought of him the longest."_

'……_You're point?'_

"_I'm just saying…… He seems like a good friend." _Midori decided to just end it at that. Looking lazily at the ceiling, she suddenly replayed Aoko's crazy imagination in her head. Aoko snorted feeling a bit better. Midori suddenly smirked.

(Midori's Crazy Imagination! Part 1)

"_But Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn~! They certainly look Rape-Able~!!!" The stupid Hunter drooled. Out of nowhere, a person dressed in a white tuxedo, kicked the man off Aoko. The Hunter screamed._

"_Noooooooooo~!!! Why?! My Hime-sama!!" And he disappeared into nothingness. Looking at the empty space where the Hunter once was, Aoko felt immense relief._

"_Th-Thank you, sir." She said, turning to look at him as he offered a hand. "How could I ever repay yo-- KAITO?!?!" Aoko jumped up shocked. Kaito smirked, a smirk unusual for him, pulling Aoko into a tight embrace._

"_That guy was right… You do look rape-able… You shouldn't wear skimpy outfits like that." Kaito whispered in her ear. Aoko shivered looking down, seeing herself in the trench coat with the stupid cloth over her chest. Instead of her skirt, however, she was in really short shorts, her pale legs exposed to nearly its fullest._

"_Wh-Wha-Gaahh??" Aoko was too confused and flustered to form any coherent sentence. Finally after some time, the only word she managed: "Wh-Why?"_

_She could feel Kaito's smirk widen. "Because… you're mine. Don't you forget that, Ao-chan."_

_Aoko's heart literally stopped when Kaito bit her ear playfully._

"_Love the trench coat… Give Mi-chan my thanks!" He whispered to the dizzy Aoko. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. His lips slowly made there way closer and closer to Aoko's. They were only half a centimeter away……_

"_HOLD IT!!!" Aoko shouted pushing his face away._

(Forced End of Midori's Crazy Imagination!)

"Wh-What The Hell, Midori?! Me and Him?! We… We're not like that!!!" Aoko shouted at the grinning shadow. There was a knock at her door, and Kaito popped his head in.

"What's up, Aoko? You were yelling." He asked. Aoko blushed, making sure her trench coat was closed.

"Y-Y-You…. GET OUT!!!" She shouted, throwing her pillow at him. Catching him off guard, she dashed to the door and shut it on his face.

"I-Ita…" She heard Kaito say before there was a thud. Aoko guessed he was out cold when she heard Keiko's voice shout out his name in worry.

"That's it…. I officially **HATE **shadows and their ability to think." Aoko groaned, returning to bed. Midori just laughed at her as sleep overtook them both.

* * *

**And there you go! Another chapter out!  
* ite/ita- usually said like ow. Ite-te-te is more like "ow, ow, ow..." sort of thing.  
**Oujisama - prince in japanese**

**KAITO: Wow... Aoko can fight. O.o At least me and her get some action. *smirks*  
AOKO: Sh-Shut Up!! *hits Kaito* How Could You Write Such A Thing, Shadow-san?!  
ME: Midori Thought It!!! *points at the shadow girl*  
MIDORI: Don't Blame Me!!! I'm Just The OC!  
KAITO: I didn't think it was too bad... *gets hit again by Aoko*  
ME: Fine Then! You Can Blame A Certain Reviewer For Being A KaitoxAoko fan! She made me!! (you know who you are...)  
AOKO: You... $%#&*(*!!!  
ME: Its Not My Fault!!! *runs with Aoko chasing her*  
KAITO: Well... I can only say... I wish that wasn't just Midori's Crazy Imagination... Oh. And Please Review.  
AOKO: Wait, that was Part 1... THAT MEANS THERE'S MORE?!?!**


	5. Chp5: Aoko's Memory

**Hi! Its Shadow here again! Am I amazing or what? I put up this chapter quickly!  
Though I must say... Its mostly more flashback...**

**And I'd Like To Thank The Following People For Reviewing: Alkyone, ****66ButterflyOfDarkness99....  
You guys are awesome! I get few reviews but this fic IS starting out... Your reviews encourage me to keep writing you know? ;D**

**AOKO: Yes, Yes. You love them... But they'll hate you for flashback sooner or later. You have an obsession with flashbacks. You know that right, Shadow-san.  
ME: I'm Aware.... I just needed to give everyone the basics, you know? My fic is developing slowly.  
MIDORI: People will hate you for it~...  
ME: .... Don't judge me.  
MIDORI: Right..... Well, Shadow owns nothing except for me and the plot...  
AOKO: And I belong to Gosho Aoyama, creator of the MK series.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review! :D  


* * *

  
**

"Aoko!"

There was a knock following Kaito's voice. Aoko groaned putting her pillow over her head. Her body felt like lead and every move she made took a lot of energy. Kaito was making a lot of noise so early in the morning, not too mention the alarm clock going off.

Without even glancing over at it, Aoko dragged her arm across and slamming it down, only to hit the drawer just inches from her clock. She whined, slamming her hand down over and over again wishing to turn off the alarm clock that wasn't even there.

"Aoko-chan! Please awaken! We will not be on time!" Hakuba's voice called through the door. Aoko groaned, pulling her pillow closer with her free hand. She was still trying to turn off the horrible alarm.

'_Stupid Ninja Alarm Clock…'_

"Remind me: Why are you here?" Kaito asked with venom in his voice. Aoko twitched feeling a headache coming on.

"I am here to make sure Aoko-chan is doing well. Plus, Nakamouri-keibu specifically asked me to watch over her." Hakuba replied back, keeping his composure.

"Yeah, well he asked me the same thing too! Plus, she's my best friend since we were kids! So back off!"

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

'_Shut up…'_

"She is my friend as well. So I ask for you to back off!"

"You annoying detective! I've had it with your little flirting act with her. Don't you dare touch her!" **(A/N: Are they really having this conversation outside HER door? Yes…. Yes, they are. xD)**

"And with what right do you have to order me to do that?!"

**BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!!**

'_So loud… Shut up.'_

"Because I'm Her Friend!!"

"That Doesn't Explain Anything!! That Makes About As Much Sense When I Say I Just Know You're Kid!!"

"Fine!! You Really Want To Know?!?!"

**BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!**

"Oh, go on! Please, Enlighten Me!"

"It's Because I Lo--!" "I SAID SHUT UP!!!!"

Aoko yelled, grabbing hold of the dreaded alarm clock. She ripped it out of the outlet and threw it at the door. The boys were silent as Aoko shot up and went to her drawer. She wasn't wearing any shirt, having slept in the trench coat thing. The clothing had disappeared some time in the night without her noticing. Pulling out a black tank top, she put it on slowly, and made her way to her door. Aoko opened it with a scowl, one of the straps on her tank top falling.

"What?" She hissed at the two, not really recognizing who they were. She was too tired to focus or care.

Hakuba and Kaito both glanced at each other in shock, then looked over at Aoko. The usual morning person now had bags under her red eyes; her hair was in a mess, sticking out all over the place. They looked at each other again, feeling a bit embarrassed seeing her so… exposed.

"Ummm… Aoko? We have school today. We'll be late if you don't change." Kaito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, keeping his eyes away from her bare shoulder.

Aoko raised an eyebrow at him, feeling the warm blush in his aura he was trying to keep from appearing on his cheeks. However, she was still tired. She could care less about auras. Now if only she knew what the heck he was talking about…

"Yes, Aoko-chan. If you are late again, you will have detention. Remember Yamada-sensei's warning? We must go." Hakuba added. There was a blush on his cheeks as he focused on looking at Aoko's eyes and nothing else.

"Detention…?" Aoko sighed, trying to make heads or tails of it all. "Right, school… I'm late?" She picked up the alarm clock on the floor and looked at the blank screen as if she expected it to tell her the time. After staring at it for a few seconds, she pouted.

"What-time is it?"

"7:10" The boys said in unison, Kaito having checked his phone, and Hakuba, his pocket watch.

'_Huh… so my alarm clock was going off for 40 minutes…?'_

"Right…" Aoko walked over to her closet, looking through it for a fresh set of school clothes. Hakuba and Kaito watched her, unaware of what to do. Aoko kicked the closet door suddenly.

"Right… I burned that one…" She grumbled lowly pulling at the only spare she had that was clean. Tossing it aside on her bed, she began to pull up her tank top in order to change.

"A-Aoko-chan!!" "Aoko?!" The two boys cried out in shock. Their faces went red when Aoko looked over at them, glaring. She had stopped half-way up, her shirt was covering her chest still.

"What now?"

The magician and detective just stared at her. Their faces were beyond just blushing; they were beet red! Was that blood coming out of Hakuba's nose? That's when Aoko realized it… They were Guys…

"G-GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Aoko shouted, pulling her tank top down.

Kaito and Hakuba panicked, not really knowing what to do. They were standing at the door, not really in her room.

"Excuse Us For The Intrusion!!" They both bowed. Kaito reached for the door and closed it hard. Aoko could hear them scurrying downstairs. And then a crash.

"OW!! Stupid Detective! Get Off Me!!"

"Shut It, You Idiotic Thief!! You Tripped First!"

With a sigh, Aoko quickly put on her school clothes. She even changed into a fresh skirt. I mean, Come on… Who wants to go to school dressed in a skirt that had Octopus Hunter Blood? After she had washed her face in the bathroom and brushed down her hair, she went downstairs into the kitchen where two annoyed looking teenagers waited.

"Done." Aoko yawned pulling out a glass cup and the orange juice carton and pouring herself some. She quickly drank it down. "Now let's get going."

"Right." Kaito handed Aoko her bag. She furrowed her brows in confusion. "You left it at school yesterday."

"Ah…" Taking her bag in hand, the three went outside. Aoko was the last one out, and locked her door with the key that was in her bag. She yawned again, feeling like she needed more sleep.

"Are you alright, Aoko-chan? Did you not sleep well?" Hakuba asked worriedly, walking beside her.

"Yeah, you look a little… pale." Kaito added walking on the other side of her. Aoko glared at them half-heartedly.

"You woke me up too early." She stated simply, picking up her pace so she wouldn't be in between them. They were being too… clingy? No, that didn't seem right. Possessive?…

Looking at Aoko in front of them, Hakuba and Kaito decided that maybe she needed some space. It wasn't like her to be that upset in the morning.

"What am I supposed to do…?" Kaito murmured to himself. Hakuba side-glanced at him, then returned looking at the back of the girl they both held feelings for. Things were looking pretty bad with her lately. She was keeping something back and it was killing them. And that included Kaito. Hakuba suddenly cleared his throat, loud enough for only Kaito to hear.

"I think its obvious, Kuroba. Clearly, you leave everything to me. I'll take very good care of her."

Kaito raised his eyebrow at him in annoyance. "Oh, really?"

"Of course. I am capable of it. I am a detective, good with finding things out. Yet… I don't want to sink to a thief's level, but I still want to steal her heart." Hakuba smirked, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Is that a challenge, Hakuba-kun?" He asked using his Kid voice. He flashed his signature smirk, a fire in his eyes as well.

"I believe it is, Kuroba-kun. If you are willing to take it."

Aoko sighed as the auras around Hakuba and Kaito suddenly became stronger with the feeling of a their competitiveness. What was with them lately, really?

'_What do you think, Midori?' _Aoko asked. There was no response.

'_Mi-chan??' _There was a stir and some mumbling. Then it was quiet once more.

'_She's… asleep?' _Aoko thought incredulously. Well, Midori _was_ a person, albeit a shadow one. She must sleep too. In addition, she was hanging onto her wounds she had sustained. _'At least, my head is mine for the day…'_

Aoko walked quietly, ignoring the two behind her. It had been a while since it was so quiet. Even though it had only been a day or so, Midori's arrival and the Hunter caused so much trouble. And now because of that, Hakuba and Kaito, and everyone else at school, were worried for her. And she could feel it.

Aoko took a deep breath. The aura thing was still a bit new. She took this chance to feel Hakuba's and Kaito's aura. Currently the two held the same emotions, as noted before, but there were differences. The aura's just had a unique quality to them for every person. And Aoko proved her theory true by feeling the other auras from the nearby people in the houses as they walked by.

There were people who were relaxed, probably still asleep. And there were people in a hurry. But each aura was so different, it was almost funny that people could experience the same things. Aoko suddenly blinked.

'_Huh?' _She turned back to look at Kaito who was at the moment having some sort of staring contest with Hakuba. Sparks were literally flying from just their eye contact. Kaito felt her stare at him and looked at her questioningly.

"What's up?"

Aoko blinked again. "Its… never mind…" She turned away. Kaito stared at her curiously then looked over at Hakuba. The teenage detective just shrugged.

'_Its strange…' _Aoko thought to herself. _'His aura… Kaito's aura… it doesn't show itself clearly… Like its trying to hide itself.'_

Was this that whole Poker Face thing? Kaito was always good with hiding things but he couldn't know how to completely get rid of them, right? Its all in the aura. It was so weird. Aoko sighed.

"Kaito… You Baka."

"Huh? What?" Kaito asked confused at being called an idiot. Hakuba laughed silently.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"And that would explain the reason for our current economic boom. During the years…" And the History teacher droned on about whatever they were talking about. Three classes had already passed by and Midori was still asleep! That girl could sleep a lot!

Aoko rested her head in her arms as she doodled in her notebook. She noticed her teacher cast her a glance before returning to his lecture. She had been getting those a lot. She hadn't chased Kaito around with a mop yet. Most of it was because Kaito had decided she needed space. And that was good. No need to reacquire yesterday's wounds.

Aoko sighed. History was always so boring. Plus its not like they helped with the DoAlms History… Then she'd know what the heck that Hunter was talking about… Aoko closed her eyes. Oh, how easy it was to go to sleep.

"_There's nothing you can't do, Aoko-chan…" A familiar woman said with a smile. "You must always believe in yourself… And believe in your other self."_

Aoko started, sitting up straight reflexively. The History teacher was still talking. Feeling their stares, Aoko turned around to see Kaito, Hakuba, and Akako taking notes.

'_Wow, they move quick…' _Aoko turned back around, staring at the board blankly. She frowned slightly. _'But why… was I thinking of Kaa-chan…?'_

"_Because you remembered her." _Midori said quietly, suddenly sitting on Aoko's desk. She yawned. _"'Hayou..__*****__"_

Aoko sweat dropped. _'Its almost lunch time and your barely saying 'Ohayou'?_

"_Shut up. Don't judge me." _Midori pouted, only to yawn again. Aoko chuckled quietly, picking up her pencil to poke her.

'_Ha! I can touch you with things I'm holding too! Very interesting…" _Aoko said, continuing to poke her. Midori twitched.

'_I'm your partner, Aoko. Not Your Test Subject!!' _She yelled angrily. Aoko giggled, a bit too loudly.

"Does something amuse you, Nakamouri-san?" The teacher called out. Aoko froze, her pencil poised in the air. Now what they weren't seeing was that she had poked it into Midori's side. The teacher glanced at her pencil as if expecting something from it.

"Ummm… C-Clearly this is an amazing pencil! Very sturdy and durable to take all the notes I need to take! Hahaha… ha." Aoko laughed nervously. She hung her head and put the pencil aside. "Please continue, Sensei."

Aoko's cheeks were burning from embarrassment as the teacher returned to his lecture. _'Being a DoAlm sucks…' _

Midori laughed at her. _"That's what you get for poking me!"_

Aoko pouted, looking lazily out the window. The image of her mother showed up again. Midori tilted her head to the side as if expecting Aoko to say something. But the girl remained quiet. Midori sighed.

"_Kaa-chan is the one who told you of the DoAlms, no?" _Aoko jumped at her voice. She looked at Midori as if she had just spoken profanities. _"Well…?"_

Aoko sighed, looking out the window again with a pained expression. _'Yeah… Before she died…'  
_

_*****Flashback (Aoko's PoV)*****_

_I wonder why I forgot. Maybe because it was Kaa-chan who told me…_

_I remember how she would always smile, even when things were tough. She would always find the best of things no matter how bleak it seemed. Tou-chan says that was the reason he married her. A beautiful and kind woman… that's how I remember her._

_Though the one thing my father couldn't understand about her, was her obsession with 'Fairy Tales'. Kaa-chan would always tell me stories about Heroes hidden in the shadows. DoAlms…_

"_A long, long time ago…" Kaa-chan would begin, "when our world was born, so was a world that is parallel to ours. We were born in Light, and they, in Dark. Its name is Lune Noire."_

"_Born in Dark…? But they're not bad people, right Kaa-chan?" I would always ask. And she would always laugh._

"_Of course not. They are people just like you and me." She reassured me. I smiled as I waited for her to continue. "Those born on Lune Noire were aware of our existence. They knew the balance of the worlds depended on both sides of the coin, of Light and Dark. At first, we humans were completely ignorant to that fact. But one day, a boy no older than you met a boy from that other world."_

"'A Shadow!!'_ He would cry, as he tried to tell his family what he saw. _'With white, pupil-less eyes!'_ This Shadow Boy went unseen by others. He was frightened. He didn't know how he got to Earth. Some say it was with the power that the people of Lune Noire had. Others say it was the human boy who called him. After a couple of weeks passed, other people started seeing shadows too."_

"'She's my mirror image!' _or _'It's a monster!' _would be said amongst those who could see them. Yet, they took care of them. They became hungry, thirsty, and could feel pain just like them… They were people too. One day, the humans and their shadows were all called to an area surrounded by stone. After years of the occurrence of shadows ending up into the world of Light, a door was created to bring them back by the King of the world of Dark." _

"_But the shadows couldn't leave. They loved the Humans they had come to know. They couldn't leave them. They had become the ones that held the balance of the world."_

"_And so began the interaction of humans and shadows. The gateway was only accessible by shadows, and thus given the name _Falta_, which means Lacking. Everything was kept at peace with the humans and shadows. However…"_

_There was always a 'However'. I grimaced, suddenly feeling upset. But mother continued._

"_There existed a shadow who could not stand it. He saw humans as just inferior being who held no power over the shadows. They could destroy the entire Earth if they ever felt like it. They had that power. Plus, the shadow didn't just have a human form. They could become the very monsters the humans were afraid of seeing. But no one would listen to him… And he wouldn't stand for it anymore."_

"'A world ruled by pathetic beings doesn't deserve to be living peacefully.' _He would say. That Shadow was the strongest to have ever been born beyond even the King's power. He was consumed by his hate and his greed for power until one day he snapped."_

"'Humans are too weak… Shadows are too naïve. I won't let two worlds like this live luxuriously as if they are equals. They'll suffer. They'll die. The worlds will be mine…' _The evil shadow said. Gathering up the meanest of the Shadows, he created his own army, unleashing it on the earth. Countless of people disappeared, never to be found. His power was too much. No one could stop him. Covered in blood and appearing on the night of the full moon, that's where his name became known…"_

_Phantom Prince…. Yuurei no Ouji__******__. That name sent shivers down my spine._

"_All hope was lost. And when the world was on the brink of destruction, a miracle happened. A human and his shadow became one in the sense that the shadow was now his shadow. That was the birth of the first DoAlm. Everyone that had been able to see their shadow doppelganger soon became DoAlms as well. Now humans had power far beyond average shadows and regular humans. They went after the Phantom Prince in hopes of restoring order and peace. With their combined strength, they were able to stand up against him. And the Phantom Prince could handle no more…"_

"_So they beat him~!" I cried jumping up and down excitedly. Kaa-chan smiled sadly at me. I stopped looking at her worriedly. "Right…?"_

"_At that moment, they did. But the Phantom Prince wouldn't go down that easily. Legend has it, he hides away in the shadows of humans to restore his power so he can one day fulfill his goal. He was unable to go back to the Shadow world, for the Door was shut the day he appeared on Earth. Every other century or so, he comes back to wreak havoc on the humans. He becomes even stronger for every single time he appears. And he swears revenge on all the DoAlms descendants… But Don't Worry!!" Kaa-chan suddenly became cheerful, noting the tears threatening to spill from my eyes._

"_The DoAlms are strong people! They are always around, though they are few in number. They're like super heroes, you know. DoAlms are always fighting against the Shadows left behind by the Phantom Prince. They save the day, once again!!" _

_I laughed as Kaa-chan picked me up and cradled me in her arms. "Who knows, Aoko-chan? You might be a DoAlm too. Destined to fight evil."_

"_Me? But I won't be able to fight… I'm not strong at all. I can't do anything like that…" I pouted, feeling a bit sad. Kaa-chan hugged me tighter._

"_There's nothing you can't do, Aoko-chan…" Kaa-chan whispered to me. "You must always believe in yourself… And believe in your other self."_

_And then, a year later, when I was 5 years old, Kaa-chan became very ill. The doctors said it was a problem with her lungs. She couldn't breathe right, like something prevented her from breathing. It didn't take long for the doctors to tell us they could do nothing to help._

"_Do you believe in that other you, Aoko-chan?" She asked weakly. Her face was pale as she lay on the hospital bed. She had on one of those transparent masks over her mouth and nose that supplied her oxygen. I was confused._

"_You told me it was real… Why wouldn't I believe?" She chuckled bringing one hand to stroke my hair._

"_I'm asking if you believe… What is it that you think?" She stroked my hair one last time before taking my hands and giving it a light squeeze._

_I looked at her. I didn't know why she would even ask this of me. Part of me wished Tou-chan was there so he could help me understand. The other part of me felt that such a question was blasphemous._

"_Of course! There's no way I wouldn't believe in her!" I said almost angrily. Kaa-chan laughed again, looking me in the eye one last time._

"_Just like your father… Take… care of him, okay…?" Her eyes were glazed over, and her grip on my hand loosened. Panic took over me as Kaa-chan eyes slowly closed. "I… love you… Aoko-chan…"_

_Her hand slipped from my fingers. Tou-chan came in at that moment, seeing Kaa-chan with a gentle smile on her face. I was suddenly hugged by him. Though a hug wasn't all it was… he pulled me away as the doctors pulled her blanket over her face._

"_What Are You Doing?! Leave Kaa-chan Alone!!! Didn't You Say She Couldn't Breathe?!" I yelled loudly that my words reverberated through out the room. I tried breaking free from my father's grip, but I wasn't strong enough. The doctors looked at me sadly as they took away off the oxygen mask she had on._

"_I SAID STOP IT!!! Kaa-chan Won't Be Able To Breathe Without That!!" But my words fell on deaf ears as Tou-chan pulled me out into the empty waiting room._

"_That's enough, Aoko…" He said grimly, as he let me go. I turned around to rush back to Kaa-chan's room. But he grabbed onto me quickly before I went anywhere. "Aoko!"_

"_Why?!" I shouted. "Why Didn't You Stop Them?! Kaa-chan Needs To Breathe!! Why Didn't YOU Stop Them?!?! Kaa-chan!!"_

"_I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!!"_

_**SLAP!**_

_I was confused. Putting a hand up to my now red cheek, I looked up at Tou-chan with tearful eyes. "Why…?"_

_And he hugged me again, more gently then before. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He cried, burying his head into my neck. That's when I finally accepted it as I sobbed silently, hanging onto my father so he wouldn't fall apart._

_Kaa-chan died… And I stopped believing._

_*****End Flashback (Normal PoV)*****_

A few tears slid down Aoko's face, but she quickly brushed them aside before anyone could see. All along she had known about the DoAlms, but she must have shut out those memories due to her mother's death. A repressed memory, if you will. And Midori was aware of it.

'_Thanks, Mi-chan…' _Aoko took a deep breath, feeling a bit better. But she was met with silence. She sweat dropped. _'Asleep again?'_

"Nakamouri-san, could you please read the next two paragraphs out loud?" The teacher's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What? Uhh…" Aoko stood up looking through the pages of her text book. Where were they?? Aoko could hear the snickering as she looked through the pages blankly.

'_I'm in so much trouble…' _She cried anime tears in her head, but kept her confused look on the outside.

"_Stop turning the pages so much…" _Midori's voice rang out. Aoko blinked, looking up to see her leaning against the desk of the person in front of her. She yawned loudly.

'_Hey, Midori… I've been thinking… Because I defeated that Hunter… Doesn't that make me a murderer…' _Aoko lowered her gaze to the floor. She felt like crying.

"_Façade, Aoko. Or you can call it Poker Face. I don't care." _Midori rubbed her eyes tiredly. Aoko composed herself as much as she could, putting back on her confused look. She wasn't doing too good of a job… But people were apparently taking it as her discomfort for not knowing what page to read; Aoko sensed it.

"Well, Nakamouri-san? We're waiting…" Aoko looked at her book again, knowing that it wasn't the right page. Midori spoke up again.

"_We're not murderers… It scared me too at first. But shadows working for the Phantom Prince, or the rogues, have lost all reason. They aren't shadows anymore. They're monsters. That's why we get rid of them…" _Midori said. Though it sounded like she was trying to tell herself that more than anything. Her eyes were full of sorrow as she stared at nothing in particular.

'_Midori…?' _

"_After the war of……" _And Midori read aloud; Aoko, started for a second, but was soon a step behind her, saying what her partner was saying.

* * *

***'Hayou- Basically Midori's too tired to say Ohayou which means 'Good Morning.'  
**Yuurei no Ouji- In all honesty... I don't know if I used this correctly. Its Phantom Prince in japanese but literally would be "Prince of Phantoms", no? Well if you guys know anything, please correct me if I'm wrong. ^^;**

**And I'm sorry if I killed you guys with flashbacks... You know, its after a fight that was big for Aoko, so i decided to take things slow... What do you think?**

**MIDORI: They Hate It.  
AOKO: Midori!! Do You Have To Be Negative About It?! Look What You Did To Shadow-san!!  
ME: -in a corner with a dark cloud over my head; whispering- They hated it...?  
MIDORI: Why Would You Care? Who Was The One Who Made Up MCI? (Midori's Crazy Imagination)  
AOKO: Ah! That's Right!!  
MIDORI: Personally though, I would have preferred another one of my CI's! Its fun! :D  
AOKO: M-Midori!! No Way! Not At All!  
ME: That would be fun to make as an Omake...  
AOKO: See! Your Encouraging Her, Midori!!  
MIDORI: -smirks- You're just afraid Shadow might use your PoV from now on... And will tell everyone your EXACT THOUGHTS...  
KAITO: -pops up from a pink smoke- Oooh! That sounds fun! Aoko's PoV since she is the Main Character! We need her love life too! -smirks-  
ME: The idea is smart...  
AOKO: Stop Tempting Her!!! -chases Kaito with a mop-**

**But Seriously... I put Aoko's PoV already for the flashback...  
What do you think on having it completely with Aoko's PoV??  
I might set up a Poll, so be prepared for that. :D**

**Please Review, fellow MK fans!! Hit the little comment button and I'll also think about doing Omakes! -wink-  
**


	6. Chp6: Awaken! Fighting the Dumpling!

**Shadow here! Wooh! I finished this chapter. FINALLY!!! YES!!!  
And I'd Like to Thank: alkyone, 66ButterflyOfDarkness99, and AriciaBetelguese for reciewing! :D**

**MIDORI: Yes, yes. Yay for reviewing! We got it...  
AOKO: Why are you in such a bad mood, Midori?  
MIDORI: Cuz I'm tired... And I Have To Be Here!  
ME: It can't be that bad right?  
MIDORI: -glares at Shadow-  
ME: -backs away in fear- Ok, sorry. Sorry!  
AOKO: Anyway, Shadow-san owns nothing except Midori and the plot! Gosho Aoyama owns me and Kaito and everything MK related!**

_"Italicized talk w/quotes" _is Midori_  
'Italicized w/only one quote' _is Aoko

** Please Review! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Lucky, Aoko-chan! Lucky!" Keiko said, taking a bite out of her rice ball. "You shouldn't space out like that again or Sensei will make you do more homework."

Aoko laughed lightly, relieved that Midori had been there to save the day. Said shadow girl was really upset though, probably from being woken from her nap, and went back to sleep quickly afterwards.

"Right! That guy's a real jerk!" Kaito piped in, taking a bite out of Aoko's hamburger. Having no time to make a bento, Aoko was forced to eat school food. She glared at Kaito.

"Get your own food, BaKaito!" Aoko shouted, pulling it away from him as he tried to take another bite.

"But I don't wanna get my own! I'd rather take it from you!" Kaito grinned, magically pulling out a piece of a hamburger from nowhere. Aoko looked toward her food to find a chunk of it gone.

"Baka!!" Aoko stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed at her, a feeling of euphoria emanating from him. His good mood seemed to rub off on there little group too. Despite her food being taken, Aoko found herself laughing with him. Though a tiny hint of anger made her stop and turn around to see a smiling Hakuba. He was hesitating with something, she could feel.

"Did you want something, Hakuba-kun?" Aoko asked politely. Kaito raised his eyebrow at the teenage detective, giving him a 'What-the-hell-are-you-gonna-do-now?' look. Kaito became a bit edgy, but he did not show it.

Hakuba forced down a blush that was threatening to appear on his face. Bending down, he took a bite out of Aoko's hamburger. The people in the classroom were shocked to silence. Aoko could feel a massive blush on her face at the unusualness of it all. Kaito on the other hand wasn't too happy.

"It is good, Aoko-chan. Though I'd prefer your own cooking than school food." Hakuba winked; his cheeks were lightly pink.

"You-!!!" Kaito shot up from his chair, glaring straight into Hakuba's eyes. Hakuba glared back. Nothing else was said as a murderous atmosphere erupted from them. Aoko and Keiko moved back a little.

"What The Hell Are You Up To, Hakuba-kun?" Kaito said loud enough for only the detective to hear. He let an icy tone seep into his words.

"I Could Be Asking You The Same Thing, Kuroba-kun." He replied with the same icy tone. "A challenge is a challenge. Or you just can't take it, Kid-san?"

"First of all, I'm not Kid. Secondly, who said I couldn't take it? Stupid Detective."

"I just assumed it. You can hardly take the picture of a fish being shown to you." Hakuba said nonchalantly.

"Wow, Aoko-chan… What did you do to them to make them act like this? They haven't been this jealous of each other before." Keiko whispered lowly to her, barely catching the few words that were being said between the two teenagers.

"I didn't do anything!!" Aoko whispered back. "They just hate each other!"

"FISH ARE EVIL!! What Do You Expect?!" Kaito shouted making the people in the class sweat drop.

"Oh, Forgive Me! A High School Student Not Being Able To Handle A Simple Fish Picture! I Definitely See The Evil In That!" Hakuba replied sarcastically; his voice was rising in volume as well.

"Oh, please…" Akako twitched looking up from the book that she was reading. "Can't you two just stop?" But the two didn't hear her. She sighed casting a glance toward Aoko.

Aoko offered a weak smile, knowing they couldn't do anything about the two rivals. Akako, however, narrowed her eyes at her before returning to her book. Aoko blinked.

'_That was weird. She's confused… about me?' _She thought returning her attention back to her lunch. Well, Akako was way different than most people. She was still human, but something else seemed to be there as well. A great power… But it wasn't anything shadow related, so Aoko simply shrugged it off. At least Akako wasn't worried like most people were.

Aoko was about to take another bite from her hamburger when it was suddenly pulled out of her hands. She looked up to see her childhood friend take multiple giant bites from it.

"CHEE! CHEE!! (See! See!!) " Kaito yelled at Hakuba, his mouth full. He swallowed quickly, all the while glaring at the blond. " This Is The Best Burger! _Aoko's_ Burger Is Delicious!"

Hakuba grit his teeth in anger before suddenly smirking at the magician. "I'm sure it is."

"Eh?" Kaito uttered, wondering about his change of mood. It wasn't until he felt a horrible demon looming over him that he understood. "A-Ahaha! Aoko-chan! Lovely weather we're having, don't you think?"

If looks could kill a person, Kaito wouldn't just have died. He would have been brought back to life, tortured and killed again, and then brought to life one more time only to have Aoko push him off a cliff into the depths of Hell. Kaito quickly handed her what remained of her Hamburger. Aoko just set it aside, advancing on Kaito menacingly as he pulled back.

"M-My Hamburger…" Aoko began, her voice low and menacing. Kaito suddenly grinned, making her stop a moment in surprise.

"It was a good hamburger though!" Kaito laughed. He felt happy. She was acting her old, short-tempered self. He was relieved for it, and a bit nervous of the fact he was going to regret it later. But the fact that she was angry, pleased him. Aoko noted that.

"I… guess." Aoko chuckled. Everyone was stunned. Aoko hadn't gone after Kaito. She had remained calm. Little did they know, Kaito's good mood had put her in a good mood as well. Kaito's grin widened; he wasn't just going to stand for it like that.

"Oh, I wonder what color it is today~!" Kaito whistled, suddenly disappearing. Aoko gasped. He did that all the time, but the weird thing of it now, she could feel where he was! Very interesting indeed… Too surprised by the new information, Aoko was too late as a wind blew up her skirt.

"Oh, Pink, I see. How feminine!" Kaito chuckled, jumping away from Aoko before she could do any bodily harm.

Hakuba didn't seem to mind this chase. Sure it was annoying watching Kaito flip Aoko's skirt, but it had become a ritual for all of them. He and the rest of the class smiled as Aoko pulled out a mop from seemingly nowhere. The detective vaguely wondered if Aoko had secret compartments placed about the room, but directed his attention to the scene before him.

"Kaito!! Dammit, You-!!" Aoko's grip tightened on the mop, getting ready to go after him.

"_What good does a weapon like that do when you don't even know how to use it You can't even save your own life…" The Hunter's face appeared, smiling viciously at the squirming Aoko._

Aoko lowered her mop, feeling stupid. She could have reacquired the wounds from the previous fight! And she didn't need that again. Weighing the mop in her hands, Aoko was reminded of the Yari she had held the day before. She couldn't save herself then. She was weak.

"Aoko?" Kaito called a bit confused at Aoko's lack of movement. She snapped her head up at him, glaring furiously. Kaito pulled back by the anger in it.

"You're doing that on purpose!! You _Want_ Me To Chase You With A Mop!!" Aoko bit her lip, trying to keep herself from yelling at him. Kaito denied it, but Aoko could feel that he did indeed want a chase to start. Everyone wanted it. The Aoko they were looking at now, wasn't Aoko anymore.

It actually took most, if not all, her will power to keep from chasing Kaito. But the rational part of her knew that it would be a horrible idea starting a chase. Taking a breath, Aoko brought the mop out in front of her, holding it horizontally, and let go of it. The class was silent.

'_Ok. Here's where my Poker Face training begins. Must use a façade.' _Aoko sighed, suddenly pouting childishly. "I won't! I won't let myself be tempted by your childishness, Kaito! I can last!"

The tension in the classroom seemed to lessen considerably at Aoko's statement. Kaito stared at his friend curiously, unconvinced. Sure, it was a thing Aoko would do, but… something just wasn't right. Hakuba and Akako seemed to sense it as well.

"Is that so?" Kaito asked, walking towards her. Aoko glared daggers at him. Her fists clenching and unclenching, wanting to grab onto the mop and just whack Kaito over the head.

'_Calm, Aoko. Calm. You can do this.' _She tried to reassure herself. She twitched as Kaito looked down at the mop for a split second. _'This is for my own good… And Kaito's…'_

"What's the matter, Aoko? I thought you said you could last." Kaito joked noticing how Aoko looked at the mop every few seconds.

"I Don't Need It!!" Aoko shouted at him, keeping absolutely still. The truth of the matter was, she needed it badly.

Something was just really bugging her without her mop in her hands. Tapping her fingers against her leg, Aoko had finally had enough. She quickly grabbed the mop, getting into a fighting stance instinctively.

"You look so professional, Aoko-chan!" Keiko breathed, seeing her friend in a whole new light. The class stared at her in amazement, never having seen her in such a stance. It didn't look like she was going to chase Kaito at all…

"What, are you preparing for some sort of fight?" Akako asked, wondering how the girl could look so… fierce. Kaito let out a long whistle.

"Ummmm… You're not really asking me to fight you, right?" Kaito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking at his best friend like she had finally snapped.

"Wh-Wha--?" Aoko blinked, coming out of some strange trance. "It's… well… I…."

And there was a small gust of wind from the back of the room. Papers scattered all over the floor. A girl in the back who was talking to a boy became irritated.

"Idiot! I told you to close the stupid window!!" She yelled, whacking him over the head.

"Ouch, ouch! Sorry!" The teen closed the window in a hurry, later helping the girl pick up her things. This little scene went unnoticed by everyone. Or at least, they paid it no mind. A thing like this can happen after all. Aoko, however, saw something else.

The wind was unnatural. At the moment it came, a sudden flash of a shadow as it scurried in. It went under the desks and disappeared on the other side by going through under the door. Her eyes widened.

"Shadow…" She breathed. She had felt it before it had appeared! She had unknowingly tightened her grip on the mop making her knuckles turn white.

"Aoko?" Kaito waved a hand in front of her face. He was frowning. "What's up with you lately, Aoko? You've been acting weird."

Aoko shook her head, trying to focus. "Am not! You know what? I'm going to bring _**IT**_! And You've Made Me, Kaito!!" Aoko shoved the mop in her hands to him. He stared at her in confusion.

"_**IT**_…?" Hakuba asked for everyone. Aoko hurried to the exit, feeling the shadow still in the building. She slid open the door, looking back at them with a vicious smile.

"The Most Best Mop In The World Of Course!!" She lied to them, almost believing herself in the process. A very tiny part of her mind wondered if such a thing existed but she ignored that for now. As she jogged out of sight she shouted out to them, "I'll Be Back Before The Bell Rings! You Just Wait, Kaito!!"

Kaito and the others stared after her all wondering when the mystery about Aoko would end.

"Now that's… questionable." Akako narrowed her eyes at the door, as if expecting Aoko to come back through it.

"Indeed. Seems like we have quite the mystery on our hands." Hakuba nodded. He looked at her, then to Kaito. "Shall we?"

The witch and the magician nodded. Before they even took a step Keiko called out to them.

"M-May I go, too?" She stuttered, afraid they'd say no. Kaito grinned at her before turning to head for the door.

"The more the merrier~!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

'_MIDORI!!!' _Aoko mentally yelled, running through the hallways.

"_Whaaat??" _Came the shadow's lazy reply. But the presence of a shadow that sent a shiver up her back made her wake up completely. _"Shadow? Now?! When?"_

'_A little while ago while you slept, Baka!' _Aoko scolded her, heading up the stairs to head for the next floor. She was jogging, trying to keep a pace she could handle. Any more effort and she might just start bleeding right then and there.

"_Right, Right! Sorry! I was tired!!" _Midori said defensively, pouting slightly. She was running beside her now as they looked for the enemy. _"But this shadow… isn't like that Hunter. Probably not a Hunter. Maybe a… Ultimo, I think it was called?"_

"There's Classifications?!" Aoko was astounded. They ran past a few students who had just finished their lunch coming from the roof, where the shadow had gone through. There conversation ended as they reached the roof; Aoko closed the door behind them.

It was quiet as they waited, feeling the movement of the shadow around them. Aoko suddenly felt a strange energy go through her, one she had felt before as the roof top was surrounded by the dark purple-ish dome like the day at the park. It closely hovered around the metal fence around the entire roof's edge. She looked up at it in mild shock.

"_It's an unconscious reflex." _Midori told the confused girl. _"Though you just realized it… so I guess its conscious? At any rate, it seems this allows the Blanks to stay away from this place as long as it's up, I'm guessing."_

'_Your guessing…? So you don't know?' _Aoko looked over at her, sweat dropping.

"_Not at all~!" _Midori chirped happily. _"This is all new for me too! But I did notice that no one appeared when you fought the Hunter. Remember, how everyone just appeared as soon as the fight was over?"_

'_Ah… when you think about it that way, that does make sense.'_

Aoko pondered over it a moment until she felt the shadow move again, slithering over the ground. Aoko clenched her fists, stepping back a bit. The shadow suddenly pulled up, taking a 3-dimensional form. Just some blob thing at first, it bubbled bringing its head forward to reveal the usual eyes. Aoko held her breath, waiting for the monster…

"SQUEEEEEE~!!!" A high-pitched (almost cute) sound erupted from it. Aoko face planted.

The shadow was barely even 3 feet tall. It had a sort of plushie-look with a little body and a big head, its eyes taking most of the space. Midori just wanted to go over to it and hug it to death!

"_You were worked up over this?" _Midori laughed, looking at it with hearts in her eyes. _"Dumplings shouldn't be something you should get worked up about!"_

'_Dumplings…?' _Aoko eyed the thing cautiously. It had yet to make any real move.

"_Oh. Well, technically they're referred to as _Nuit-Petite******! _But that's just so… not cool! I decide with Dumplings cuz in the Picture they showed us at school was just… you know! Just look at it!" _Midori pointed to the small shadow. It moved a few feet before tripping over its own two feet.

"_Awwwwwww~!!! Kawaii!!!" _Midori gushed over it. Aoko wasn't that into its cuteness. It was just plain creepy if you asked her.

"Anything we should be worried about with this thing?" Aoko asked out loud as the thing neared them step-by-step.

"_Nah!! It Looks Completely Harmless! It's on the Bottom Of the _'Evil Shadow Food Chain.'_" _

The Dumpling looked at the two. It was able to see Midori since it was a shadow as well. It tilted its head to the side making Midori just melt. She ran over to it, unable to contain her want for hugging it. Aoko stayed back, feeling unease growing. It wasn't until the thing smiled maniacally did she react.

"Midori!!" Aoko called, forcing her partner back into the shadow at her feet. Midori was upset by the action. However, she was soon grateful as shadow's sharp giant finger blades, that had taken the place of its stubby arms, slashed at the space where Midori had once been.

"_HOLY &*7^%!!?&?8!/!!!!11" _Midori latched onto her companion in fear. _"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"_

"What Did I Tell You, Midori?" Aoko shouted, rolling to the side to avoid getting hit. "That thing isn't so cute anymore! Weren't you paying ANY attention in class?!"

"_I Told You!! They're The Weakest Type of Shadow!" _Midori cried, unable to believe how _(adorably)_evil the _(delicate)_thing appeared as it _(cutely)_rushed at them.

"Enough With The Cute Thing!! I Get It!!" Aoko yelled glaring angrily at her partner. She ran as quickly as she could away from the Dumpling, as Midori called, as it swung without thought at her. "Just Help Me Already!!"

"_R-Right!" _Midori nodded. She focused her Shadow Mana to swirl around her leg. She rushed at it, its back turned to her. _"Take This You Son Of A B--!!"_

But the thing turned around toward her its big eyes sparkling. Midori stopped midway from kicking and sending it off flying. She started sweating profusely. The Dumpling stared at her curiously.

"_K-Ka… KAWAII~!!!! TOO CUTE!!!" _Midori put her hands over her heart as if she was given a heart attack. She stumbled backwards against the fence, dramatically passing out. A big _'K.O.' _sign seemed to hover over her head.

"Midori!! What Kind Of Help Was That?!" Aoko gaped at her incredulously.

**  
---Meanwhile…---  
**

"Aoko-chan?" Keiko called looking in the girl restrooms. But there was nothing. She left with a sigh, running to hurry up and meet up with the group that should have finished with their rounds.

"Any Luck?" Kaito asked as Keiko joined up with him, Hakuba and Akako. She shook her head sadly.

"Nothing at all…"

"What the hell? Where could she have gone to go get that _'Special Mop'_?" Kaito scratched his head trying to think of any possible areas they could have missed.

"We could have possibly just missed her?" Hakuba said not really believing such a thing happened.

"I doubt that, Mr. Detective. That seems almost impossible." Akako spoke up, feeling miffed.

"Should we return to the classroom then?" Keiko questioned. Kaito sighed.

"I guess so… Maybe we'll get some info out of our own classmates or something." Kaito turned heading back for their room with the other following behind. All except Akako.

"You three, go on ahead. There's some place I want to check out." The witch said simply turning away from them, walking the other direction. Kaito stared after her curiously.

"Suit yourself…" And the group of three left their own separate way.

Akako glared at the halls in front of her as she walked alone now. There were no students in sight. A strange atmosphere surrounded the area.

"The roof… Its coming from the roof…" Akako muttered to herself, heading up the stairs. She kept her eyes forward. A feeling of nervousness took over as she saws the door. As she stepped on the second to last step, she froze.

"…… Where was I going?" She asked herself turning around to head back down. She was heading somewhere… but she couldn't remember where she was going. Akako decide it was better to just head back to class for the time being. She frowned.

"Strange… I could have sworn I was going somewhere else…"

**---Back To Ao/Mi!---  
**

"Kyaaaa!" Aoko screamed as the Dumpling slashed at her again. She was trying so hard not to overwork herself. Midori was no help at the moment, and the damn Yari…

"WHY THE HELL WON'T IT APPEAR?!" Aoko yelled, glaring at her empty hands. The Dumpling sent one of its spiked fingers at her, re-growing as soon as the other was launched. Aoko could feel her pulse beating in her ears as she jumped out of the spikes way, falling onto the hard surface of the roof.

'_I don't know how to make the Yari appear again…' _Aoko felt so vulnerable. Just like in the classroom when she didn't have to mop in her hands…

The feeling was so horrible, being unable to protect yourself. She could do nothing against a shadow that was Weaker than the Hunter! She felt worthless, stupid… weak.

"_Aoko! What Kind Of DoAlm Are You?! Jeez! Stop Acting So Pathetic!!" _Midori shouted at her, ignoring the Dumpling.

'_Like You Should Be Saying Anything, Ms. 'Oh-I-Can't-Do-Anything-Because-Of-Its-Cuteness!!!!'' _Aoko snapped at her, moving back against the metal fence as the shadow came closer.

"_Don't Judge Me! DoAlms Are Supposed To Be Super Heroes!! Kaa-chan said so!" _Midori shot back, picking herself up. _"You Can't Fight Back When You Have Such Half-Assed Feelings!!!"_

And the Shadow shot out its Spiky fingers at her, almost sounding like it was giggling. Aoko didn't move as they headed for her. She stood her ground, watching as they came closer.

"I Do NOT Have Half-Assed Feelings!!" Aoko bellowed. At the last moment, Aoko swung her Yari at full force, destroying the dreaded spikes. The Dumpling seemed to be upset as he looked at Aoko. Midori grinned.

Aoko held her Yari in her hands once again. She positioned herself with her legs spread apart, ready for any type of movement. Her long black trench coat billowed in the small wind emitted by her own power. No longer wearing her school clothes, that cloth (which Aoko still considered stupid, and an offense to shirts all over the world) covered only her chest. In spite of it, Aoko **(A/N: and me…) **will just call it a strapless sports bra!! She was in short black shorts that hugged her hips, showing off her curves, and long black leather boots that went all the way up to her mid-thigh. And lastly, a black bandana was tied over her eyes.

"_Ooh… I like the new DoAlm Aoko look… How's mine?" _Midori laughed twirling around to show off similar clothes Aoko was wearing only her outfit was completely white, and the bandana was tied around her neck.

"Lovely." Aoko answered looking toward at the Dumpling. Or at least she was facing in its direction. She muttered a few curses. "Ok, why they heck am I wearing a bandana over my eyes and still able to see? You know what? Don't tell me. I know."

Midori laughed, watching as her partner launched herself at the Dumpling. The shadow swiped its long finger blades at her which Aoko expertly destroyed. The Dumpling was surprisingly easy to defeat as Aoko stabbed it right in between its big eyes. It cried out shrilly before it disappeared. Midori let out a pained moan.

"_It may not have been a person before, like the Hunter we took out. But it was like a puppy here in your world, Aoko! __**You. Just. Killed. A. Puppy**__." _Midori pouted. Their clothes returned to normal in a second as quickly as it first appeared. The dome around them disappeared.

"I'm sure I did, Mi-chan." Aoko chuckled lightly. She let out a sigh, feeling both physically and emotionally drained. It seemed a miracle to her that her wounds hadn't reopened. But that was just a weak opponent. She looked up, only for her eyes to widen in shock.

"Dumplings can cause… That Much Damage?!" She gaped. Aoko had dodged a lot in the battle, however, that hadn't meant the shadow hadn't hit anything. Its claws must have been dangerously sharp, Aoko thought as she stared at the deep claw marks dusting the entire roof's surface.

"_That's why DoAlms get rid of them." _Midori sniffed, returning to Aoko's shadow. _"Humans wouldn't be able to handle these things. Not even witches… well they might be able to hold them off but… their power just doesn't work with us."_

'_Witches?' _But Midori was fast asleep again. Aoko sighed deciding to just go back to her classroom before people asked questions.

'_If Dumplings can cause that much damage,' _Aoko reflected as she walked down the stairs, _'I wonder what the park must have ended up like… I didn't see the news on it. Hopefully not big…'_

It wasn't until she was on the hallway heading to her class did it finally dawn on her.

"Oh, Crap!! I Need To Find The Most Best Mop in the World!!" Aoko panicked turning around to the other direction to head to the janitor's closet.

**  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"10 minutes!" Someone shouted in the room. Aoko had yet to return and they were counting down until the bell rang. She would be there before then, or that was what she had promised.

"Ahouko… She's taking too long!" Kaito sighed in annoyance. "How Long Does It Usually Take A Person To Find Some Stupid Mop!!!" He shuffled a deck of cards that seemed to have appeared from nowhere to calm his nerves. He was really worried about his friend to the point that it hurt. But he was going to have to trust in Aoko's word that she was OK.

"I agree. She is taking too long…" Hakuba tapped his fingers against his desk, looking out the window. The sound of the door opening caught their attention. All the students turned to look at the perplexed Akako who was lightly tapping her index finger over her lips.

"Akako-chan, did you find her?" Keiko asked the witch. Akako started, looking over at the bespectacled girl in mild surprise.

"What? I was…" Akako looked away returning to her thoughts. She sighed in frustration. All the boys in her class (except Hakuba and Kaito) swooned over her confused form.

"How beautiful~!" Someone exclaimed.

"I think my heart stopped…" Another boy said. She paid them no mind as she walked to her desk.

"So what exactly did you do, Akako-san?" Kaito asked curiously, looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"I… didn't find Aoko I can tell you that much." Akako said simply. Keiko sighed turning away from them and going to her desk. She continued in a voice loud enough for Kaito and Hakuba to hear. "I… really don't know what I did… Or what I was doing anyway…"

"What do you mean?" Hakuba asked for the both of them.

"There's… something paranormal about it. Not the type of magic I'm used to…" She mused out loud. "I was going somewhere… but I can't remember where I was going. The next thing I know, I'm walking back to the classroom… Is this what Lucifer meant? That there would be things we couldn't understand?"

Kaito and Hakuba both looked at the pondering witch; each of them was unable to say anything. It wasn't until they heard the door slide open did they come out of their thoughts.

'_I almost forgot… how the Janitor's closet was like…' _Aoko panted using the black mop to support her. Her hair was a mess, but that was probably due to the face with the whole jumping around with the Dumpling. She lifted the mop with one hand pointing toward Kaito. "THIS!! Is the Best Mop in The Whole World…"

"And with only 3 minutes to spare!" Her classmate that had been keeping time said. Kaito looked over at her, relief washing over him. And then it was surprise. In a puff of smoke he appeared next to her. Aoko yelped in shock.

"You're injured. What happened?"

"Eh?" Aoko felt Kaito's hand carefully caress her cheek. She winced when he touched the cut on it. It was the cut she had gotten from the tentacle with the Hunter. It had reappeared. "I must have… got cut with something in the Janitor's closet… I really wouldn't be surprised…"

Aoko could feel herself blushing madly at his touch. She didn't notice her own lie slip in. It sounded real enough to Kaito's ears, she could feel. She pushed him off, putting up her mop.

"Alright now that I have this, I'm going to--!!" Aoko began before she just stopped. Truth of the matter was, she was tired and not as mad as she was before. With a shrug, she set the mop aside returning to her desk. "I'm not in the mood anymore…"

"What? But the mop… Did you just get that for nothing?!" Kaito questioned her a little peeved by her attitude change. What happened to their good ol' chase?

"I'm just not mad anymore." Aoko replied lazily. Her fight with the Dumpling really did let her blow off some steam. Everyone stared at her, unable to believe their eyes as the bell rang.

Kaito stood rooted to his spot at the doorway. He didn't seem to hear the bell. Nor did he seem to notice when the teacher came in.

"Kuroba-kun, I'm going to have to ask you to sit at you desk." She said going to the chalk board and writing down the day's assignments. When he didn't move, she turned toward him. "Kuroba-kun?"

Aoko and the rest of the class looked over at Kaito. He was feeling shock, like never before. Aoko smiled slightly, feeling like things could return to normal. Kaito looked over at the teacher.

"Is That Fair, Sensei…? She ISN'T Chasing Me!!!" Kaito pointed a finger at Aoko who turned away looking at her notebook that she had taken out like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The teacher blinked at him.

"…. Go sit at your desk, Kuroba-kun." She face palmed. Kaito hung his head and went to his desk. Aoko couldn't hold back a small giggle. And she could feel it. At that moment, everyone seemed to relax a bit more as Aoko slowly returned to her former self.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"How annoying…" A shadowed figure sighed. It sat atop Tokyo Tower over looking the city of Tokyo. "That Damned DoAlm has Awakened…" It let out a small growl of frustration.

"Let me handle her, Kei-sama." A woman's voice sounded look up at the shadowed man. He jumped down to the roof looking over at the other shadowed figure.

"….Do as you please…" He turned away disappearing in the shadows. The woman shadow smiled, jumping down to the world bellow.

"Now… what's the best way to get rid of our new friend…" She mused out loud to herself. That's when she saw him, the boy Aoko had met before in the alleyway.

He was loitering around the area he had met her. He looked around once in awhile to see if Aoko was there but would soon be disappointed. He was emitting the shadow woman's favorite emotion… Loneliness. She licked her lips going over to the boy.

"Who are you waiting for, Bouya*****…." She asked, her voice echoing in the empty alley way. The boy jumped, looking around.

"Wh-Who's there?!" He asked, frightened. Then the shadow leapt toward him, forcing itself around him like a strait jacket, constraining him. He yelled out, his eyes glazing over before he passed out. The shadow woman cackled leaning over his limp form.

"Feel proud, bouya…" She gently caressed his face like he was the most precious thing in the world to her.

"You're going to help me get rid of that girl you like so much…" And she slithered down, making herself comfortable in his shadow.

* * *

**And there you go! This chapter over and done with? What'd you think?**

****Nuit-Petite: is french for Small Night. :D  
* Bouya: means boy usually said to boys younger than you.**

**MIDORI: -crying- Duuuumpliing~!!!!  
AOKO: -sweat dropping- She really can't get over that...  
ME: Well, it was unbearably cute... -wiped away a tear-  
AOKO: You Too?!?!  
ME: You just don't understand its cuteness, Aoko...  
AOKO: It ATTACKED ME!! -brings out the Best Mop In The World.  
ME: I know, I know!! It was just... cute..? -sees the mop- DON'T HURT ME!! -runs off-  
MIDORI: I want a Dumpling... -still crying-  
AOKO: well since these two are out for the time being... -Puts away mop- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. and don't expect them to come so fast... Shadow-san tries her best to get one out every week soo.. maybe the next will be out same time next week...? That would depend...**

**Anyway, Please Review!! :D  
**


	7. Chp7: KiyoKiyo Appears!

**Blegh. I'm late in updating. I've been super busy. I have to study hard for this test coming up. And the previous week already had all testing too... *sighs* I hate school.**

**MIDORI: Then don't go.  
ME: I have to...  
AOKO: School is important. I know how you feel about hating it...  
MIDORI: I skipped when I didn't want to go! :D  
AOKO: *hits Midori with the blunt end of the Yari*  
MIDORI: Owww!! What the Effff!?  
AOKO: You're stupid.  
ME: A Yari Is A Spear!!! :D  
AOKO/MIDORI: .... Uh, what? *sweat drops*  
ME:Just thought people wanted to know...  
AOKO: Right... Ok, so copyright stuff. I belong to Gosho Aoyama. And everything else MK-ish.  
MIDORI: While I was created along with the plot for the enjoyment of fans by Shadow-san.**

**Oh! I'd like to thank these Awesome people for reviewing: **6**6ButterflyOfDarkness99, alkyone, AriciaBetelguese!!!  
Love you guys! :D**

_"Italicized talk w/quotes" _is Midori_  
'Italicized w/only one quote' _is Aoko

_

* * *

_

"This is the last time I'm going out at night just to buy milk…" Keiko sighed, walking down the sidewalk. She held a shopping bag tightly in front of her. "It's too creepy out here."

She shifted the bag to her other hand wondering when Kid would appear, like any fan girl of his. Keiko was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a strong wind slash across in front of her. She screamed, landing on her bottom. Keiko coughed as the debris from the impact surrounded her.

"Wh-What??" Keiko inched back from the falling debris. Her heart was beating rapidly as the dust dissipated. A figure clad in all black with a flowing trench coat appeared, her back was turned to Keiko. Keiko's eyes widened, noticing the deep cut running horizontally in front of her going along the sidewalk and against the concrete wall.

"Damn… Nasty little thing." Aoko spat, feeling contempt for the Dumpling she was after. The thing was faster then the last one! How the heck was she having trouble with those things? Aoko suddenly blinked, turning around to see Keiko staring up at her in fear. Or more accurately, she felt her. The bandana over her eyes allowed her to just feel things then just really see. But then again, it was like she could see through it. The whole 'Feeling-Seeing' thing still confused her…

"Wh-Who are you?" Keiko stuttered. She was terrified. Who in the world would dress like that holding some weird looking Yari? And that person made a cut in the wall with just that, how? Aoko suddenly scowled, lifting up her Yari and rushing to attack. Keiko let out another scream and shut her eyes.

Their was the sound of metal piercing through flesh as Aoko took down the menacing Dumpling behind Keiko. Having felt no pain, Keiko opened her eyes as the cry of the shadow reached her ears. Looking at the Yari right beside her face, Keiko's gaze traveled down stopping at the sight of the Dumpling; its claws retracted back to its harmless form. It gave out another shrill cry before disappearing into nothingness.

"A monster…?" Keiko whispered almost inaudibly. She looked over at Aoko as the DoAlm walked off, Yari resting casually on her shoulders as she held on to it by resting both of her arms on it. Turning her head back just a bit she smirked.

"A Shadow." And Aoko disappeared in a swirl of darkness, leaving behind an awed Keiko.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"Tired….." Aoko let out a cry in exasperation, collapsing on her bed. She glared at Midori who sat next to her. "And you… why don't you ever fight with me anymore?"

"_Because Dumplings are too cute to fight! And I'm still holding onto your wounds. No complaining!" _Midori huffed, stretching a bit. It had been about a week since the whole Hunter incident. The injuries that Midori had once carried were almost all gone. Aoko was starting to feel a bit more energetic again. She even had a mop chase with Kaito the day before!

"I guess…" Aoko sighed, forcing herself to stand up and dress in her pajamas. Her DoAlm outfit was long gone; she had learned how to dress in and out of it when the need arose. Though she wondered where her regular clothes went…

It was a surprise that there were so many shadows about. And now she couldn't put that weird dome over for some reason… Which brought her back to Keiko.

"_She saw us." _Midori voiced out her thoughts. Aoko merely nodded, returning to bed when she had thrown on her sleeping attire.

"It doesn't matter anyway… Its not like she would recognize me…" Aoko yawned, falling fast asleep before Midori could reply. The shadow girl looked down at her partner's peaceful face. She sighed.

"_I guess. But still…… Keiko is like…" _Midori looked away from her, not letting that thought come to mind. She clenched her fists. _"No, never again…"_

_**--The Next Day--  
**_

"Kyaaaaa~! She was sooo awesome~!!" Keiko cried wriggling in glee as Aoko walked through the classroom door. Keiko was in a group of the usual Kid Fan girls. They were all excited over something, that much Aoko could tell through just looking at them. But she really didn't want to know what just yet.

Going around the distracted bunch, she made her way to the usual three that never joined in. Aoko smiled at Kaito, Akako, and Hakuba. "Ohayou."

"'Hayou!" Kaito greeted back first. He grinned, noticing Aoko's discomfort by the chatting group. "We don't know what's up with them either. Kid hasn't sent out a notice, yet they're acting like this. Its mostly just Keiko gushing over some girl."

"We have yet to discover what it's about since Momoi-san hasn't really said anything…" Hakuba muttered a bit annoyed by the group as well.

"A heroine clad in black… on the opposite side of the dove they hold so dear…" Akako spoke quietly, looking outside the window. Kaito raised in eyebrow, so she continued with a sigh. "Lucifer said it, though he still didn't understand it all either."

Kaito turned away from her, looking lazily at the noisy group. Aoko laughed nervously, feeling a headache coming on.

'_She couldn't be…'_

"She was soo cool~!! She saved my life~!" Keiko squealed once more.

"Aww! C'mon, Keiko-chan! Stop beating around the bush. Tell them!" One of the girls every one called Vice-Captain (since she was the unofficial Vice-Captain of the Kid Fan Club) prompted Keiko. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright!" Keiko gave in, leaning in closer so they could all hear. "I'm sure you're all aware of the strange _'monster' _sightings everywhere. They are suspected to be the ones that half-destroyed that park with the fountain a week ago, and the random vandalization of neighborhoods and streets…"

All the girls inhaled in awe. Their eyes widened, some muttering about hearing the news about that stuff. Aoko suddenly slumped in her chair, dropping her forehead on the desk with a loud thump. Kaito glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"You okay?"

"…. This is going to be a LONG day…" Aoko sighed, making Kaito chuckle.

"Shadow…" Keiko's voice silenced the entire group around her. Kaito returned his attention to them. "A shadow attacked me. They're not like regular monsters. They're literally shadow creatures with these big huge claws! They're eyes are round and blinding white."

"And just when I thought it was all over… _'She' _saved me. A woman dressed in all black. The only white she had was her hair tie that held her hair in a long pony tail. Its crazy because she was wearing a bandana over her eyes and she seemed like she could see! Did I mention the Yari she carried around? She defeated the shadow thing with one strike and disappeared in the darkness! She was sooo cool~!!!"

Keiko let out another squeal as did the other girls. Aoko put her hands over her ears, hoping she could drown out the sound. Hakuba blinked, finding everything he had just heard… illogical.

"Hold on, Hold on. A shadow creature? A woman clad in black? Yari…?" Hakuba shook his head, unable to comprehend how a person or thing like that could exist. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream, Momoi-san?"

"I'm Positive!!" Keiko yelled at him, making Hakuba shrink back by the amount of anger in her voice. "When I got home, I still had the dust in my hair from the time that woman made a slash on the cement!"

"Ok, Ok! We believe you, Momoi-chan!" Kaito laughed, enjoying the fearful look on Hakuba's face. He wiped a tear from his eye, keeping his grin on his face. "Might we know the name of your savior?"

"Ah…"

"… You didn't get her name." Akako stated, rather than asked. Keiko blushed, looking down angrily at the floor.

"W-Well… uhhh… no." Keiko hung her head in defeat. She suddenly grinned looking up excitedly at her group. "That's Why Its Up To Us To Come Up With A Name!! As Dedicated Kaito Kid-sama's Fans, We Will Treat Her With The Same Respect!!"

"Yeah!!" The girls cheered, back to full chatting mode.

"The name has to be majestic!" One girl said.

"And a super hero name! A cool one! One that rivals--dare I say it--- Kid-sama's name~!" Another giggled.

"A name that stands for justice…" Keiko agreed, nodding her head. She looked up at them. "That's It!! I Got It!! Her Name Shall Be….. Lady Shadow Fighter!!"

Silence.

"That name… seems a little… off." Someone pointed out.

"Yeah, like that's gonna rival Kid's name!!" Kaito was thrown into a fit of laughter, banging his hand on his desk. Midori was not as amused as Kaito though.

"_What the hell?! Lady Shadow Fighter?? That's the Best she can come up with?" _Midori fumed, stomping her foot angrily.

'_Let it go, Mi-chan. Its not like it matters…' _Aoko yawned. Midori snapped her head toward her.

"_Of Course It Matters!! That's Going To Be Your--- OUR-- Name For The Rest Of Our Life!! Can't You Care A Bit More?!"_

Aoko just ignored her. In truth, the whole thing annoyed her. She could have a better name than that. But she wasn't about to let it get to her. What happened in her DoAlm life stayed in her DoAlm life. She didn't need Keiko influencing it one bit.

"What? It's no good?" Keiko asked, looking down in thought. "What about Shadow Woman?"

"Not that at all!" Someone yelled. And the class was thrown into a big argument.

"Why are we fighting over this?" Hakuba muttered under his breath. "Something so trivial as this…?"

Aoko twitched. _'Trivial…'_

"No clue. At least its something other then Kid. Its amusing watching them fight over something stupid though…" Akako replied with a smirk.

Another twitch. _'Stupid?'_

"Its not that stupid. I think it's interesting." Kaito grinned. Aoko relaxed, feeling a bit better. "Though she would no way compare to the great Kaitou Kid!"

There goes Aoko's good mood. She grit her teeth, feeling her rational part of her snap.

"KOMI!!! Her Name Is Komi!!" She yelled out, standing out of her chair. Her yell silenced the entire class.

"Komi?" Keiko spoke up.

'_Oh crap… now they're staring at me…' _Aoko sweat dropped, her throat becoming dry.

"_See! You do Care!!" _Midori pointed out happily. Aoko ignored her.

"Y-You know… Komi… the 'Ko' from…. Keiko?… and the 'Mi' from Midori." Aoko stated. Midori burst into laughter.

"_Aww! Don't lie about it!! Hahaha!"_

'_Shut It, Midori!'_

"Komi…" Keiko said the word a few times. She grinned. "Well, you've got good taste using my name. But Midori?"

"I… like the color green…" Aoko blushed in embarrassment. Midori smiled gently.

"…_Heh. It's because I'm awesome, huh?"_

'_Yes…. Because you're awesome…' _Aoko inwardly sighed. Midori nudged her gently.

"_You're awesome too, Ao-_Ko_…" _

"Right… well. Stop fighting on some random person… Its not like she's Kid's girlfriend or something." Aoko shuddered at the thought, returning to her seat. Keiko suddenly gasped.

'_Oh, crap. I shouldn't have said that…'_

"That's It~!! She's PERFECT For Him!! She Should Appear With Kid On One Of His Heists!!" Keiko cried enthusiastically.

"Now what have I done…" Aoko face palmed. Kaito laughed at her, looking at her curiously.

"Why would you care about this Komi person? Enough to actually name her?" He asked.

"I… don't… She's like Kid to them now!!" Aoko sputtered, looking sadly at the floor. _'I'm like another Kid to them!!'_

"At least she's not some thief but a heroine by the looks of it. We don't need another annoying Kaitou Kid." Hakuba said nonchalantly.

"What Was That?!" Kaito snapped at him.

'_There they go again…' _Aoko sighed again. She drifted off into her thoughts. Midori settled back into her shadow, deciding to take a short nap. Unknown to them both, a set of eyes watched them. The eyes of a suspicious witch.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"Quit bugging me about that, Kaito!" Aoko repeated again. School had ended and now all Aoko wanted to do was go home and forget the entire Komi ordeal. She walked faster, intending to leave him behind but he matched her pace perfectly yet again.

"But why~? Clearly you show some interest in Komi-san? Is it that you're jealous about her with Kid?" Kaito smirked. Aoko stopped in her tracks.

"Never..." And she continued walking.

"I doubt Aoko-chan would get jealous over Kid, Kuroba-kun." Hakuba cut in, coming up from behind them. Kaito glared at him.

"Right… why are you two here again?"

"Because we think it's time to spend some time with our good friend Aoko. After all, Momoi-san seems to be to caught up with her fan club." Akako pointed out, walking next to Aoko.

"Yes, because leaving her alone would be rude." Hakuba smiled at Aoko. Kaito grit his teeth, forcing a grin.

"Oh… really. How nice of you, Hakuba-kun…"

Aoko sighed, ignoring their annoying conversation. What was with that burning competitive feeling they had again? And Akako was just watching her or something…

"_They're weird…" _Midori snickered, instantly liking them. Too bored to continue with her nap, she walked by Aoko's side. Aoko agreed wordlessly watching the children that had gotten out of school run by her.

A middle school student was rushing behind them, his face hidden in a panda hoodie. The boy grinned mischievously. Picking up in speed he bumped into Aoko. Hakuba, Kaito, and Akako all tensed, glaring at the boy.

"Oh! I'm so Sor--" The boy sputtered out at the direct impact, faking an apology. But Aoko moved quickly. In that split second, Aoko gripped the boy's wrist tightly, his hand about to pull out of her bag with her purse. Her friends were shocked into silence.

"Now, that's not very nice…" Aoko's eyes flashed ominously, making the boy shiver.

"_What The Hell!? That Kid's A Jerk!! Hit Him!!" _Midori shouted, angry at the boy's failed attempt at pick pocketing. _"No One Steals From A DoAlm!! Has He No Respect?!"_

'_Midori…' _Aoko sighed out loud. She glared down at the boy in her grasp, raising an eyebrow. _'He… seems familiar… Have we seen him before…?'_

Midori simply shrugged.

The boy began to struggle, his ability to move returning. "Let Go Of Me!!"

"No." Aoko poked at him, wondering what to do next.

"Stealing is a very serious crime, kid." Kaito stood behind him, clasping down hard on his shoulder. The boy flinched.

"It is… Though I'm surprised you think that way, Kuroba-kun." Hakuba nodded his head, grabbing onto the boy's other shoulder. Another flinch. Akako just watched in mild amusement.

"I'm Sorry! Geez, I didn't mean it!!" He cried trying to shake them off. Aoko tightened her grip, concentrating on something. The boy cried, out annoyed. His hoodie slipped and revealed his face. He looked straight at Aoko. "I Said Let Go, Lady!!"

It clicked.

"Ohhh!! Its You!" Aoko blinked letting go of his wrist. The boy pulled back his hand, massaging it gently. He pulled free of the teenagers' grasp, who had loosened their grip at Aoko's exclamation.

"You… know him, Aoko-chan?" Hakuba asked incredulously. Kaito could only nod dumbly, letting Hakuba do all the talking.

Aoko quickly put a hand over her mouth. She had spoken too much. How the heck was she going to explain to them how they met?

"_Nice Going, Ahouko…"_ Midori face palmed.

The young boy looked over at Aoko curiously. Had he met her before somewhere? His dark reddish hair fell over his eyes, as he continued to think. He remembered an alley, a barrel-fire thing, and… He suddenly cried out in recognition.

"AH!! You're That Crazy Lady!!" The boy pointed at her in shock. Aoko was panicking as the others turned to the boy for some explanation. "Well? You're the one who just sort of burned your cl---MMMMPHH!!!"

Aoko had literally tackled him, clamping his mouth shut. He struggled a bit, as she pulled him away. "Haha! Kids!! They say the stupidest of things sometimes!" She laughed again.

"Don't you dare say another word, you jerk!" Aoko whispered furiously, having turned away from her confused friends.

"Why? You did just burn your school shirt!" He whispered back.

"That's none of your business!!" Aoko replied indignantly.

"_Hit him."_

"No!" Aoko whispered out loud. The boy blinked. "Ah, ignore me. Just don't tell them anything that doesn't concern them, bouya…"

"Kiyoshi…" Aoko blinked at the boy. He sighed, speaking up loudly. "My name is Kiyomizu Kiyoshi… _Not_ 'bouya'."

"Kiyomizu? A boy of a rich family pick-pocketing?" Hakuba asked, finding the name familiar.

"Huh… So it's the thrill you want? Aren't rich kids supposed to have shorter and slicked back hair?" Kaito glared at the boy. Kiyoshi glared back, pulling away from Aoko's grasp.

"That's not it! It isn't like that!! And my hair is fine!! Small ponytails are cool!" He shouted. He then pointed at the white bandage on his cheek. "See this!! It's the mark of a samurai!!"

"More like trouble-maker if you ask me…" Kaito muttered.

"What Was That?!" Kiyoshi growled. The two boys seemed childish, engaged in a staring contest. Sparks wear flying.

"Heh. It's like he's fighting with Hakuba." Akako laughed. Hakuba shot her a half-hearted glare.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing…"

Aoko sighed. She had been sighing a lot lately. And there was really nothing she could do about it.

"_Hey, Hey! His name is Kiyomizu Kiyoshi! He could be Kiyo-Kiyo!" _Midori giggled, proud of her observation. Aoko mirrored her.

"Awww! That's cute~!! Kiyo-Kiyo! Or maybe Kiyo-chan?" Kiyoshi looked at her in surprise. Kaito snickered.

"Yeah, Kiyo-Kiyo. You little boy! Time for bed~!" Kaito teased, enjoying the anger in Kiyoshi's eyes.

"Don't call me that!! You can't call me that!!" Kiyoshi pointed at him. He suddenly became very timid, looking down at his feet. A blush creeped on his face. "Only Onee-sama can… Though she's still crazy!!"

"Hey!!" Aoko cried.

Kaito and Hakuba both twitched at the sudden change. A boy who just said onee-sama. Insults her… and blushes… Oh no… They definitely wouldn't allow it. Well, Kaito wouldn't anyway.

"Onee-sama, huh? You hold high respect toward OUR Aoko…" Kaito pulled on his cheek.

"Ite-te!! Let go!!" Kiyoshi cried. He kicked Kaito in the shins, making him let go.

"You Brat!" Kaito grit his teeth in pain. Kiyoshi ran towards Aoko, wrapping his arms around her possessively. For a 14 yr old, he looked childish, coming up only to Aoko's shoulders. Nevertheless, it was a GUY hugging Aoko right now, that much registered in Kaito's mind.

"Onee-sama!! He's being mean!" Kiyoshi stuck his tongue out at Kaito just to annoy him.

"Kaito, Don't be mean to Kiyo-Kiyo!" Aoko scolded the magician, hugging Kiyoshi tightly.

"B-But he just tried to steal from you!!" Kaito spat, feeling betrayed.

"_That's right! You can't let that go! Hit him hard!!" _Midori repeated.

"I haven't forgotten…" Aoko told them both. "Kiyo-Kiyo, I'm going to have to tell your parents what you did wrong."

"What?! No, Onee-chan! My parents?! You can't!!" Kiyoshi pleaded. Kaito smirked.

"I don't care. Stealing is bad!" Aoko replied. Though she had no idea how to get in contact with his parents. She thought it best to just scold the child that way. Plus it made it seem like they actually knew each other, instead of some random encounter at the alley. Kiyoshi suddenly spoke loudly.

"Fine~!! I guess you don't mind if I tell everyone how you burned your--!"

"HAHAHA!! WHAT??" Aoko interrupted, laughing nervously. "I meant to say forget about it!! I forgive you, Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi smiled triumphantly being pulled into Aoko's embrace. He flashed a victory sign for the others to see.

"Sly one, isn't he?" Akako said, starting to walk again. "Let's go… It's getting late."

"I… agree…" Hakuba exhaled, in means to calm himself. Kiyoshi was really getting on his nerves. But he was just a boy, plus Aoko didn't seem to be interested in him… "I'm curious in knowing though, what you are trying to keep him from saying, Aoko-chan?"

"Nothing at all!" Aoko answered too quickly. She could suddenly feel their auras fill with suspicions and a hint of worry.

'_Not this again…'_

Kiyoshi stared at her. He suddenly felt a bit guilty for blackmailing her. He didn't know why she would have to be so defensive over burning some shirt. And another thing, why did he want to be near her again? Absentmindedly, he raised his hand towards her, his eyes darkening.

Feeling a strange presence, Aoko tensed looking back. Kiyoshi suddenly had grabbed hold of the back of her shirt.

"What is it, Kiyo-Kiyo?" Kiyoshi's mind suddenly blanked out when she spoke. He wasn't sure what he was doing.

"… Umm… Can I.. hold your hand, Onee-sama?" He spoke softly. Aoko smiled, taking his hand in hers and clasping it gently.

"Can I hold your hand, Onee-sama~." Kaito mimicked quietly, contempt clear in his voice.

"_What's his deal?"_ Midori pointed at the furious magician. Aoko just shrugged.

Walking along in silence, Aoko allowed herself to wonder why she was being so friendly with a boy she just met. Something about the whole thing was just plain weird. Aoko suddenly felt a familiar pulse coarse through her body.

"Onee-sama?" Kiyoshi looked up at the girl. He had felt her grip tighten around his hand. Aoko simply shook her head at him. The boy blinked, deciding it would be better to stop talking; something about the silent atmosphere seemed almost suffocating.

'_He's covered in it…' _Aoko thought disgustedly. The pulse was her sensing abilities picking up on something. Midori stared at her seriously. _'He's covered in a Shadow's Touch…'_

Though nothing was there now, the feeling of a shadow emanated from Kiyoshi. It was like he had been attacked by one or something. How didn't she notice it before?

"_That's strange. Why isn't he in pain? Or shock?" _Midori thought out loud. Before Aoko could reply, there was a long shrilly cry that nearly burst her ears. Kiyoshi visibly winced.

"Dumpling…" Aoko breathed.

"Huh?" Kaito asked. She jumped, looking around at her three friends.

"I said Dumplings!! I want dumplings!! I owe Kiyoshi some anyway!" Aoko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. The trio stared at her skeptically. She tugged lightly on Kiyoshi's hand, hoping he'd play along. "R-Right, Kiyo-Kiyo?"

"Huh? Wh--at?" Kiyoshi was snapped out of some daze. He winced again, trying to cover his ear with his free hand. "Uhh… yeah, I think."

"_He's in pain, Aoko."_

"Right! Dumplings!! So we're going to head this way then, ok? Bye!" Aoko turned, pulling Kiyoshi along with her.

"Ah, Aoko-chan?" Hakuba called out. "Why don't we come along?"

"Nah! You guys are busy today too, no? I'm good! I have Kiyoshi with me now!" Aoko waved them good bye. "See you tomorrow!"

"Aoko!!" Kaito called out, about to run after her. He suddenly felt himself being pulled back. Snapping his head around he noticed Akako grabbing onto him by the collar. "What are you doing?!"

"Let her be, Kuroba. Something… is not right." The witch warned, looking down to where Aoko disappeared.

"That makes it even more of a reason for me to go! Now Let Go Of Me!" Kaito argued.

"You will not!" Akako commanded loudly, making the hair on the back of the boys' necks stand up. She took a deep breath. "We will see her tomorrow at school. For now we can do nothing more… It's not yet time for us to interfere with her life… If we do… it might have dire consequences."

They were silent for a bit. Both teenagers were to afraid to ask anything. Akako finally let go, and continued walking home.

"At least, that is what I feel. We have to… trust her for now. Plus… I doubt we'll be able to find her now."

Kaito and Hakuba shared a glance with each other, their eyes meeting for a brief second. Without another word, they followed after her. They silently made their way home.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"Onee…sama?" Kiyoshi called out weakly. He let out a cry in pain, clutching his head tightly. Aoko led him into an empty alley way, behind some store.

"_The Dumpling is hurting him?" _Midori asked, searching for the hidden shadow. Aoko cradled Kiyoshi in her arms, setting him down gently against the wall of the store. The boy had suddenly collapsed, the strength no longer in his legs.

"It seems that way." Aoko answered. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. A small wind surrounded her. When she had opened her eyes again, she noticed her headband in its place over her eyes. She was a DoAlm now.

"Onee-sama?" Kiyoshi tried to look at her. His vision was blurry; nothing was registering in his mind. "Cold…"

"Don't worry." Aoko's said gently. "I'll protect you."

"_Shadow Approaching!" _Midori shouted. Aoko nodded, swinging her Yari that had just appeared in her hands.

"SQUEEEEE~!!" The Dumpling cried, appearing through a shadow from the wall opposite of them. Aoko readied herself. She cast a quick glance at Kiyoshi, who was moaning in pain. It was then she realized something.

Stabbing her Yari through the Dumpling, the shadow disappeared, before any real damage was caused. Kiyoshi sighed in relief.

"Easy." Aoko scoffed, returning to her normal clothes. She crouched down toward Kiyoshi, putting a hand over his forehead. A fever.

"Onee-sama… what was that just now?" Kiyoshi asked. Aoko picked him up carefully in her arms.

"Nothing, Kiyo-Kiyo. Nothing at all." She assured him.

"_He can see Dumplings? Is he another DoAlm?" _Midori stared at the boy in surprise. Aoko shook her head.

'_No, that doesn't seem to be it. Midori, the Dumpling was after him.'_

"_What?!"_

'_That's what I think. He was in pain when the Dumpling appeared. The Dumpling was after him!' _Aoko was almost too sure of it. She shifted the sleeping boy to her back so it would look less weird to others.

"_But why? It wasn't a Hunter."_

'_True.' _Aoko agreed. _'But… oh I don't know! This doesn't make sense! It just felt like the Dumpling was going to eat him or something!'_

"_Dumplings don't eat Humans!" _Midori argued. The two were quiet, nothing more said. The little attack didn't sit right with them.

'_Something's going to happen…' _Aoko thought. Midori didn't have to answer. She felt exactly the same as her partner. Well…

(Midori's Crazy Imagination! Part 2)

"_Something's going to happen, eh?" Kaito grinned at Aoko, poking her on the arm with her pencil. They were in class, just the two of them. Kaito sat in his chair with Aoko sitting on top of his desk. He smirked knowingly. "I wonder what~?"_

"_What are you talking about, BaKaito?" Aoko asked, flustered. Kaito merely shrugged._

"_Oh. I don't know. I could be talking about a test. Or maybe a Kid's Heist… Or maybe something else…"_

_Aoko was about to ask what that would be when Kaito cut her off by pulling her down towards him. Their noses met._

"_I wonder what…?" Kaito whispered seductively, his breath on her lips. They got closer… and closer…_

"_I'm A Duck!!" Hakuba burst into the room wearing a Dumpling outfit. Aoko face planted._

"_What the hell?!" Kaito growled angrily._

"_Quack! Quack!! Quack!!! I'm A Duuuuuuck!!" Hakuba glared at Kaito. He was suddenly rushing towards Aoko, tripping only once in the process. He suddenly grabbed Aoko's hand and knelt down on one foot._

"_Aoko-chan! I really like you! Please, stay away from Kuroba-kun!" He kissed her palm. Aoko blushed._

"_You stupid Detective! Don't Touch Her!!" Kaito shouted pulling him out of the way. He looked at Aoko with sincere eyes. "Aoko! I like you! Don't listen to him!"_

"_What the hell is going on?!" Aoko cried._

"_QUACK!!"_

_When the chaos was at its worst, a voice echoed throughout the room._

"_Thee I Shall Haveth!! Onee-sama!!" Kiyoshi stepped in, clad in Shakespearian get-up. "Laaaa~!!"_

"_Quack! No, not you! QUACK!!" Hakuba spazzed._

"_It's that kid!!" Kaito pointed out angrily._

"_Nothing makes sense anymore!" Aoko freaked out. She backed up into a wall that appeared out of nowhere. "What's going on?!"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Kaito smiled at her warmly. He stepped closer to her._

"_I think we--QUACKERS!!-- are making it perfectly clear." Hakuba also stepped closer._

"_And thou shalt asketh why?" Kiyoshi smirked._

"_It's because…" They spoke at once. "We Love You, Nakamouri Aoko!"_

(End of Midori's Crazy Imagination!)

"What the Hell was That?! Are You On Something?!" Aoko shouted at her shadow. She instantly quieted down noticing Kiyoshi stirring. "That's even worse than my own imaginations!"

"_Don't blame me!" _Midori was roaring with laughter. _"Imaginations run wild!! Especially with two people thinking!! Hahahaha!!"_

"I was NOT thinking anything! I was NOT a part of that…. THING!!" Aoko stated angrily. She ignored the stares she was getting. People weren't important right now. It was her imaginary people that were bugging her.

"_Keep telling that to yourself, Ao-chan!" _Midori settled herself in Aoko's shadow, still laughing.

"Why you!! If I had a mop, You'd Be Dead!!"

The two forgot their own worries; the mood lightened. They knew it was better to act natural. Or in Aoko's case, crazy. She and Midori couldn't shake off that small feeling that someone, or Something, was watching them.

* * *

**Omigosh, i feel like that sucked. Was the ending forced? Me and my typing at 1 AM!!  
Please don't hate me for its horribleness!! It will get better!! Gah.. i feel stupid for posting now.... **

**ME: *goes to sulk in corner*  
MIDORI: Wow, she's really upset...  
AOKO: I know right...  
HAKUBA: Well, at least she wasn't the 'Dumpling with the Identity Crisis'...  
KAITO: Ha! That actually was Hilarious!! You should wear that more often!  
AOKO: It was kinda funny...  
MIDORI: IT was HILARIOUS!!! xD  
ME: GAH!! Too Many People Talking At Once!! Kiyoshi Do Something!!**

**KIYO: PLEASE REVIEW!!... eth. :D  
**


	8. Chp8: Before 9 Kaito Disappears!

**OMIGOSH! I FINISHED!  
Sorry for taking soooooooo long, but I had finals to deal with and chores to do once vacation started. -_-;  
But I hope this chapter makes up for it~! Thanks to all those who've reviewed! You've got a special place in my heart! Love you guys!  
**

**MIDORI: Right, right. On with the chapter already, Shadow!  
AOKO: Right~! We wanna see what happens!  
ME: Ok, ok! Jeez! Midok- I mean Komi! :D You know what to do...  
KOMI(Aoko/Midori in DoAlm!form): Shadow-san does not own MK or any of its characters except for the OCs and the plot.**

_"Italicized talk w/quotes" _is Midori_  
'Italicized w/only one quote' _is Aoko

**Oh right! Special Thanks to Butterfly-chan for drawing me an awesome DoAlm!Aoko(Komi). It was beautiful and I love you for it~! *hugs*  
Please enjoy the chapter. :D**

**

* * *

**

Aoko rushed down the stairs, taking every other step. Reaching over to one of the cabinets, she quickly grabbed a granola bar, not bothering to close the cabinet, she bolted out the front door, locking the door behind her. Yep, another day late for school…

"_Oh, and you just can't wake up as soon as the alarm rings, huh?" _Midori shook her head at Aoko.

"Shut it! It's not my fault I've been especially tired recently!" She shouted at her defensively. Midori smirked widely.

"_That's what _she_ said… So it's Kaito's fault, huh?"_

It took a minute for the words to actually sink in before Aoko understood. She gaped at her shadow self in a mixture of shock and anger.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" She shook her head violently, trying to ignore the underlying meaning. She didn't notice Kaito coming up from behind her.

"'No Freaking Way', what?" Kaito looked at her worriedly, laughing lightly.

"Ack! Kaito! What are you doing here?" Aoko started, jumping away from her friend.

"J-Just here to walk to school with you. But you sort of ran out the door…. We'll make it on time you know." Kaito told her. Aoko slowed down her pace walking side-by-side with him.

"I know, I know. It's just… another tardy and I have detention…" She pouted. Though the truth of the matter was that she didn't want to have to randomly fight a shadow. Sure they weren't common in the morning but Aoko couldn't help but feel a little paranoid.

"You don't have to go running off crazily! You could trip, Ahouko!" Kaito scolded her, flicking her head softly. Aoko glared at him for a moment, before turning her attention to her granola bar. Opening it up, she nibbled at the end, not really wanting it but out of necessity of having breakfast. Kaito eyed her curiously, before looking away to some random thing.

"Sooo…. How'd you day go with the brat yesterday?" Aoko looked over at him a bit angrily, disliking the tone of his voice. Ignoring it though, she sighed, letting a look of concern cross her features. Kaito noted this, his tone becoming a gentler, a hint of worry. "Did something happen?"

"Kiyo-Kiyo sort of… passed out yesterday." Aoko continued to nibble on the granola bar. She was telling the truth, she wasn't lying. Kaito raised his eyebrows in shock. "He… I don't know… just passed out. Though I made sure he got home safely."

Aoko began to explain how a white limo had pulled up in front of them, an angry chauffeur stepping out. 'Kiyoshi-sama' had taken too long to get home. And apparently they have him tracked with a GPS in his phone or something, that's why they were able to find them. Kiyoshi was taken from her and the butler just drove off.

"They didn't even give you a ride home?" Kaito asked incredulously. "Geez, I thought you knew the kid! That's downright mean!"

"Ha… right?" Aoko laughed, going along with it. "But that's ok! I needed the walk! Exercise is good!"

"_As if fighting shadows isn't?" _Midori scoffed, poking at Kaito out of sheer boredom.

'_Not the point!'_

"So!" Aoko said, deciding it best for a topic change. She looked around, finding a couple people missing. "Where is everybody?"

"Hm?"

"Hakuba-kun and Akako-chan?" Aoko inquired, noticing his confusion. "You're usually with them… And now? What gives?"

"I'm not usually with them!" Kaito cried.

"You are. Lately you have been anyway." The girl said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You guys hang around each other a lot. You know, because you're all worried about me?"

Kaito stayed silent, finding no way around that. What she said was true… They all had been together, concerned and wondering about Aoko's change of… in a sense, personality, for lack of a better word. Akako had nothing on her, Lucifer unable to tell her anything, and Hakuba… Kaito mentally scowled at the thought of the detective. He was his love rival after all… and a detective who loved mysteries. Kaito hadn't had any time with Aoko as just friends… which he wished it would become something more.

Aoko watched him, his aura calm and composed, telling her that he didn't deny the fact him, Akako and Hakuba had become some sort of Odd Trio of… Friends. He seemed confused then annoyed as he thought. Then he had a sense of… longing? For what, Aoko wasn't sure…

"I… Guess you're right. They are my friends now!" Kaito grinned. "And they aren't here today… well, I don't have to bring them everywhere I go!"

He laughed, finding the thought funny. His aura light and warm, Aoko couldn't help but laugh with him. Midori broke into a small tired smile, making her look older then she was. Aoko had someone like Kaito; and Midori had…

"_We've made it to school~!" _Midori announced, yelling into Aoko's ear. She winced visibly catching Kaito's notice, but Aoko merely shook her head.

'_I can tell! No need to yell!'_

"_Hey, Hey! Just pointing it out!"_

'_Well, thank you, Captain Obvious…'_

"_First of all, my name is Midori. And secondly, I'm not a captain!" _Midori stuck her tongue out at her, which Aoko expertly ignored. And the bell rang, making Aoko suddenly cry out in panic.

"Uwah! I'm Going To Be Late, Dammit!" She dashed to the school. Kaito reached out for her, a little too late.

"Aoko! Wait! That's just the 5 minute bell! Aoko!" He called out, his voice falling on deaf ears.

**~~After School~~  
**

"Shoot… That surprise quiz was hard…." Aoko sighed, as she exited the school building. She had been really falling behind as of late. At first it was just a few common slip-ups but now…. She needed to find some time to study or she just might fail her classes.

"_Look, on the bright side, Aoko." _Midori attempted to comfort her. _"At least Gym class is easy for you." _Aoko sighed again.

"You think?" Kaito shuffled a deck of cards, which changed from red to blue at every turn. "I thought it was pretty simple…"

Aoko glared at him, Kaito automatically shut up. He didn't want another mop chase. Though he was happy they were happening more frequently, he was actually becoming afraid of her hitting him. Aoko had been getting quicker lately.

A hand suddenly placed itself on Aoko's shoulder, much to Kaito's surprise, but Aoko had already felt him coming.

"You just need to do more studying, Aoko-chan." Hakuba said, matter-of-factly. "You've been stressed out lately… have you not?"

Aoko stared at him, looking for some reply. Both Kaito and Hakuba suddenly had tense auras.

"_Aoko…"_

"I guess… From the usual stuff…" Aoko chuckled, then put on a thoughtful face. "Dad's obsessive-ness over Kaitou Kid, school, trying to keep Keiko from making me join her Kid fan club… The usual…"

She shrugged, feeling a mixture of shock and pride at the bottom of her stomach. Had she just lied that awesomely? Without even fidgeting? Midori did a fist pump, cheering, feeling victorious and proud of her partner.

"I see…" Hakuba was silent, contemplating something to himself.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeee-chaaaaaaaa~n!" Kiyoshi's loud and boy-ish voice pierced through the school atmosphere. The three looked up at the smirking boy, who was at the moment leaning against the school gate. He blushed slightly at the sight of Aoko, something the two teenagers didn't miss.

"What happened to 'Onee-sama?'" Aoko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She could feel it, Kiyoshi's …strong admiration, to put it lightly, toward her. Aoko was just noticing it now, at first thinking it was so cute coming from a mischievous little boy. That was until she realized, Kiyoshi was 14... Not just a little boy anymore.

Though that didn't give Hakuba and Kaito a right to hate him! That still made no sense to her, much to Midori's amusement.

"Oi, brat. What the hell are you doing here?" Kaito glared coldly at him, Hakuba put a hand in front of him to keep him from doing anything stupid. Kiyoshi glared back at the two who were shielding Aoko.

"I was just waiting for Aoko-nee. I got out of school already. Is that a problem?" He asked casually, continuing to lean on the gate. Kaito grit his teeth.

"No. I suppose not…"

"Good!" Kiyoshi chirped happily. Aoko shook her head at the two, finding it all ridiculous.

As they all left school grounds, Hakuba bid them goodbye, heading in the opposite direction in where they usually all walked.

"Hakuba-kun? Where are you going?" Aoko called out. Hakuba shrugged, not looking back at her.

"I have some business with Koizumi-san. Turning in today's homework to her…" Hakuba waved it off, leaving them behind. Kaito narrowed his eyes at him as did Midori.

"_He's dangerous, Ao-chan. All of them are…" _Midori told Aoko, glancing back at Hakuba's disappearing form as they walked on without him. Aoko furrowed her brows in confusion. _"Right now, it's more Hakuba… he's obviously hiding something, you felt it right? Hanging around that witch…"_

'_Witch…?'_

Before Midori could say anymore, they were both pulled back to reality at the sound of Kaito's mocking tone.

"So Kiyo-chan, how's it feel to be shorter than Aoko?" Aoko blinked at the strange comment. Kiyoshi though, became red from anger and embarrassment, blowing up at Kaito.

"I Am Not Short! I Still Have Lots To Grow!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure…" Kaito looked away with a triumphant smirk.

"I do! I'm Just A Late Bloomer!" Kiyoshi shot a glance at Aoko, his blush deepening , before returning to Kaito.

"Keep telling yourself that…"

"Eh?" Aoko looked at the two. "Did I… miss something?"

"Not at all." "Nope." Both boys answered at the same time. They turned away from each other, the air around them becoming thick with tension. Aoko sweat dropped.

"S-So Kiyoshi! How have you been? I was really worried yesterday!" She attempted a topic change to lighten the mood. Kiyoshi snapped out of his anger, becoming pensive.

"I'm…. ok… It was just a headache." He muttered, casting a glance at Aoko, and looked away again. He remembered…. Aoko had been wearing a strange outfit the other day… At least he thought so. Kaito scoffed.

"Headaches usually don't make a person faint, Shrimp." Kiyoshi snapped his head around the taunting magician, his nostrils flaring.

"Urusai! Stupid Magician!" Kaito twitched.

"It's Kuroba Kaito! Kuroba-sama to you!"

"No Way In Hell Am I Calling You Kuroba-sama!"

"Ok! Ok! Break it up!" Aoko shouted at the two, standing in between them to keep them from fighting. "Mou~! What's with you two! You're both acting like a couple of kids!"

The two boys just grit their teeth, neither of them wanting to invoke the wrath of Aoko. The whole 'disliking' feeling between the two had just sort of gotten her furious, far more than usual, Kaito could tell. It wasn't easy Not reacting to something like that. You try being a noobie at getting used to auras and learning how to put on a Façade at the same time!

"There see… no more fighting is good." Aoko relaxed a bit, hoping they wouldn't burst out fighting again. And her stomach, making her tense in embarrassment. Kiyoshi and Kaito stared at her. "Hahaha… Guess I'm hungry again… Ha…"

"_Talk about embarrassing…" _Midori whistled nonchalantly.

"Ah, how 'bout we go to WacDonalds?" Kaito piped up. "As an apology for not going last time…" Aoko smiled gently.

"I'd love that. You're paying though!"

"Right, right!" Kaito laughed, feeling his cheeks had become slightly warmer.

"A~hem!" Kiyoshi made himself known once more, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "Don't you guys go forgetting me! I can pay! I've got money to spare."

"You little brat…" But Aoko cut Kaito off with an icy glare, a mop suddenly in her hands. He coughed, his voice higher pitched. "I mean… we'd _love_ to have you join us~! Hahaha!…ha."

"Awesome!" Kiyoshi grinned. Aoko giggled at him, as they all made their way to the fast food restaurant. Kaito moved in closer to Aoko, letting Kiyoshi lead and spoke low enough for only her to hear.

"How can you stand him? That brat…" He huffed. Aoko looked over at him, unsure of how to answer. Glancing over at the humming 14 yr old, she allowed herself a small smile.

"… He's become warmer." Kaito just looked at Aoko questioningly, but she shook her head.

"_Blanks just don't understand!" _Midori nodded her head in agreement. _"Kiyo-Kiyo does feel a lot more warmer than when we first met him…"_

'_Yeah… we have to stay close and keep an eye on him.'_

"_Right, right…." _Midori walked beside the red head. She suddenly squealed, wanting to pinch the boy's cheeks. _"Awwwww! It's so cute that he likes you!"_

'_Cuter than a Dumpling?'_

"_Pffffffft! __NOTHING__ is Cuter Than A Dumpling!"_

WacDonalds soon came into view, and the three entered the building. The place wasn't too crowded, lucky for them, so the line was not long. They each ordered a burger with the whole combo set, and they quickly received their meal. Taking a seat at the corner of the room in a booth, an awkward silence fell over them; Aoko and Kaito sat next to each other with Kiyoshi right across from them.

"Uhh… Thanks for the meal…" Kiyoshi muttered, not making any eye contact with Kaito. He nibbled on his burger. In the end, it had been the magician who had paid for them, whining about how it would hurt his pride to let a kid pay for him.

"…Your welcome…" Kaito replied, taking a fry and plopping it into his mouth. Aoko laughed nervously, sipping her soda and trying to relax.

"Now then…" Kaito cleared his throat. He looked up and eyed Kiyoshi. "How is it that you and Aoko met?"

Kiyoshi looked up at him in surprise, not really expecting the question. He took a glance at Aoko who was sweating bullets pleading with her eyes that he wouldn't say anything about the whole burning thing. Kaito glanced over at her through the corner of his eye, and she returned to 'normal' taking a bite of her burger.

"Ummm…. Well…. We sorta met at… that one place! Uhhh…." Kiyoshi scratched his cheek in thought, trying his best to stay composed. He sighed. "Well… you see… I met Aoko in an alley…"

"An… alley?" Kaito raised his eyebrow questioningly. Aoko still held a smile on her face, seeming calm.

'_$!+!$%*&%! This IS NOT Good!'_

"_You don't know that! It could end… well?" _Midori tried to calm her.

'_How, In Komi's Name, Will It End Well?'_

"_Ehehehe… I 'm not sure…"_

"Yeah… an alley." Kiyoshi confirmed. " I was… alone. Personally, I… prefer quiet places. Away from my life, you know? And I was in an alley, looking like some homeless kid, and Aoko….. Offered me a… a cookie?"

Silence.

"A… cookie?… She offered you… A cookie?… Why a cookie?" Kaito looked over at Aoko for some sort of explanation.

"Well, he looked hungry!" Aoko cried out defensively, getting into the mindset that the whole situation Kiyoshi set up did in fact happen. "And a cookie was all I had! I had no money on me to get anything else! Remember, that day I ran out of class!"

Kaito merely nodded, things finally making… weird sense. Before he could ask any more questions, she snapped her head towards Kiyoshi, glaring at him.

"And Why Weren't You In Class? As Far As I Know, It Wasn't A Holiday For Middle School Kids!" Aoko scolded, daring him with her eyes to try to come up with some excuse. The young boy laughed nervously, and was about to speak when they were suddenly interrupted by a song.

*****_Mysterious… Mysterious~!_

_Namama dakiai tokeaitai_

_Tsukiakari ni kimi ni obore- __**Beep. **_

"Moshi moshi?" Kiyoshi answered his phone. He seemed relieved for the distraction, and soon his face lit up, a childish gleam in his eye. "Kaa-chan! 'Sup? Need somethin'?"

Aoko and Kaito watched with mild interest and curiosity as the smile from Kiyoshi's face dimmed, his eyes losing its gleam. Aoko scrunched up her eyebrows in concern, feeling his aura turn cold.

"Ah, forgive me, Hahaue-sama. Was there something you needed of me?" Kiyoshi paused listening on the other end. "Yes, well, forgive me yet again, however at the moment I cannot return home. I have company…" Another pause. Kiyoshi grimaced. "…..I understand. I will be home soon….. Goodbye."

He sighed as he hung up the phone, taking bigger bites to finish his burger.

"Are you alright?" asked Aoko hesitantly, not wanting to upset the boy. Kiyoshi merely shrugged.

"I guess… I just forgot today I have to 'study on being the boss of the company'. You know, so I can take after my old man…" Kiyoshi chuckled bitterly. "Same thing like always…"

"Wow… sounds tough." Kaito sympathized. It wasn't easy taking after your father and living up to his greatness. Kaito knew, as both Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou Kid.

"Not really…" Kiyoshi snorted, blasting down all sympathy Kaito had for him. He looked down at his food, studying it as If it were the most interesting thing in the world. "That's not it…."

And they ate in silence, no one daring to speak again. This aura around Kiyoshi, one strong enough for Kaito to feel, wouldn't let them. Though Aoko found herself marveling at it. Was this why people knew how to 'read an atmosphere'? Deducing on what she felt and knew about auras, Aoko guessed that these were how Blanks could judge and be influenced on the mood of a group. A strange and majestic discovery…

"_Aoko…" _Midori whispered quietly, not taking her eyes off Kiyoshi. She took a step back. _"He feels weird…"_

Aoko focused her attention on the boy, her whole body becoming rigid. Something was moving. In his aura -the Shadow's Touch?- something was moving! It was... disgusting! Aoko abruptly looked away, staring at the restaurant floor, a hand over her mouth.

"What's the matter, Aoko?" Kaito spoke up, shaken from his thoughts at Aoko's strange actions. Kiyoshi stared at her in concern.

"…..I feel weird." Aoko's muffled response came. She could feel the bile rising up her throat. "Be right back!"

She dashed to the girl's restroom, pushing random innocents out of her way. The two boys stared after her, wondering if they should follow, but then deciding against it. She went into the girl's bathroom, they couldn't just follow! Kiyoshi sighed, feeling a strange burden lifting from his shoulders. Kaito glanced over at him.

"You gonna be ok?" He asked quietly.

"Unless you have pills for migraines, or you can magically turn me into an average middle-class boy, then no." Kiyoshi rubbed at his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. Kaito found himself chuckling at him; Kiyoshi shot him a dirty look.

"No, it's just surprising." Kaito immediately thought to explain himself. "You just seem so… How should I say this?… Care-free? I can't imagine a boy like you wanting to be normal. If I were you, I'd stay rich~!" Kaito grinned, nodding to himself. Kiyoshi looked at him tiredly, having heard something similar before.

"…It's not worth never having a mother's love…" Kiyoshi muttered lowly, something Kaito easily caught. He had finally snapped. "It's always about Class, Power! No one cares if you got 4.0's in all your classes, so long as you pass them! No one cares if you suddenly disappeared, only the thought of you coming back so you can study on how you'll run the company after them, makes them worry! Every rich man needs an heir after all! That life- It's not worth it! I Don't Want It!…"

Kiyoshi was panting, having spilled everything all in one breath. Kaito felt pity for the boy, watching as Kiyoshi hung his head low, too afraid to look at him.

"S-Sorry… I didn't know…"

Kiyoshi looked up, his eyes sharp with anger. "That's just it: No One Ever Knows…" He found himself laughing loudly, scaring Kaito. "No One Knows~! No One Knows~! Yet here I am, talking to **You**… Someone important to those DoAlm girls…"

"H-Huh?" Kaito could feel his instincts screaming at him to run for it, something he only experienced during dangerous heists. Kiyoshi's voice had changed, another voice behind his. His pupils suddenly became slits, and his lips curled into a vicious grin.

"Nee~! Kaito-Nii-chan! What's black, shadowy, lives inside of you, and nourishes itself by ripping the life out of your very soul~?"

Kaito felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. He grit his teeth, watching the boy warily. "Wh-What the hell are you?"

"Wrong Answer." Kiyoshi(?) cackled, his shadow stretching and surrounding Kaito.

"Wh-What the-!" And Kaito was submerged in darkness.

Aoko emptied her stomach into the toilet, her eyes brimming with tears due to the vomiting.

"What the heck… What the heck was that?" Aoko asked through her fingers. She retched, remembering the feel of it. "That was soo-! It was so-!" And she vomited whatever remained in her stomach.

"_I know, I know." _Midori shivered at the thought. _"A shadow of some sort has messed with him that it affects his aura? But what?… Agh… I should've paid more attention in class!"_

"I just don't understand…" Aoko stood, walking shakily to the sink. Turning on the faucet, she rinsed out her mouth from the horrible taste. "How could we not feel anything until now. That Shadow's Touch…"

"_I don't think we can classify it Shadow's Touch, Aoko… It was as if a Shadow was there…!" _Midori's eyes widened, relization striking her. _"Th-That's it… It can only be… Why didn't I see it before, dammit!"_

"See what?" Aoko couldn't even receive an answer, the presence of a shadow becoming known. Aoko stood frozen, her muscles tense and eyes wide as the intensity of the Unknown Shadow crushed her and Midori.

'_Wh-Wha….What the h-hell is this?' _Aoko clutched the sink to steady herself. _'It's… suffocating…'_

Midori didn't respond. Her mind was blank, her whole body felt heavy; her ears were roaring. And in the back of her mind, was the sense of helplessness. At that one moment of fear, he felt all hope was lost. But that quickly disappear as soon as she felt a familiar aura mingled with the monstrosity.

"_Aoko! Kaito!" _

And her muscles were working again, fighting against the crushing pressure surrounding them. Aoko ran, the world feeling slow and blurry, noticing people talking to themselves as she passed them. They couldn't feel it.

It seemed an eternity had passed before she reached the corner booth where she had left them. And the intense pressure slackened, until disappearing altogether. Aoko could feel her heart drop to her stomach, a sudden coldness surrounding her.

"No…" She whispered disbelievingly. She fell to her knees, her hands grabbing onto the table as she rested her head against the side. "No…."

"… _We were too late….. " _Midori stared in horror at the empty booth. _"...They're gone..."_

"Kaito…"

* * *

**Ack! I left such a dramatic ending! Like a soap opera! And the starting must have been boring! _  
* - In case you didn't know, that was the lyrics to the song **_Mysterious _**by Naifu, Detective Conan Opening 24.**

**Forgive me if it bored you to death with the boringness: I just really like to develop a sense of setting, you know? I gotta get the feel that these characters have lives. To give you a sense that they're real, you know? I'm sorry if you hate me for that! I'll try working on that and make the story faster.  
Worst if all, I take forever to update and give you short chapters! (and yes, i feel this is not good enough for you guys who waited so long...) **

**ME: *feels like a failure*  
MIDORI: Aww! Come one, Shadow-chan. No one thinks you're a failure...  
AOKO: Yeah, you're doing a really good job! I fell off my seat worrying about what's going to happen to Kaito...  
MIDORI: *snickers* Yeah! It's like a serious version of my Crazy Imagination! Which people wait for every single time they see a chapter in their inbox.  
AOKO: *glares at Midori*  
ME: *sniffles* R-Really?  
MIDORI: *nods* Really... you just need more of those imaginations next time after this scary parts over~!  
ME: O-ok... *smiles*  
AOKO: Stop Encouraging Her! *brings out mop and chases Midori*  
MIDORI: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**So yeah, hope you guys liked the chapter...  
Please review whether anonymous or not, I'd really like to know if I'm doing a good job.  
I'll update as soon as possible~! Less than a month I can promise you that! xD**


	9. Chp9: A Shadow Who Thinks

**Ok, here goes nothing. I left with such an awful cliffhanger, I think. I couldn't help myself though! It was too hard not to! XD  
Thank you for all of you that reviewed. I love You Guys! :D**

**MIDORI: You're awful, Shadow-san…**** You Gave These People A Suspenseful Cliffhanger...  
ME: I couldn't help myself!****  
AOKO: Oh! What the heck is going to happen to Kaito?  
****ME: You're just going to have to read it… AND Review~! :D  
****MIDORI: Right, right with your weird need for reviews…****  
ME: Keeps me going, you know?  
MIDORI: If you say so… Alright, Shadow-san owns nothing of the MK universe. That all belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. However, She owns me, the other OCs, and the plot…**

* * *

'_Freaking Crap…' _Kaito stirred, trying to find a more comfortable position to head back to sleep. But the pounding in his head was making it difficult along with a cold air surrounding him. Plus, unusual as it may sound, it didn't even feel like he was lying down. It was more like being held up…

Kaito slowly opened his eyes. His vision was bleary though. He couldn't make out anything clearly. From what he could tell, he was in an… attic of some sort... There where pretty much in the shadows, wooden beams here and there as they supported the room. There was also some sort of big window shining dimly by the light it produced. Kaito could hear a familiar ticking sound and he almost felt comforted by it…

The magician suddenly blinked, realizing why everything was so obscured and why he felt cold. He was being surrounded by some dark blue substance, not anything he knew of. It wasn't solid. Neither was it liquid or gas. It was just there.

'_Like… Jell-o.' _Kaito's mouth watered, thinking about his favorite flavor. His little day dream only lasted a second before his brain/instincts finally kicked in.

Kaito's eyes narrowed, as he tried to search for a way out. He was trapped in the Jell-o Substance, which by the way, didn't feel too good. And how he got there was Beyond Him. Glancing down briefly at his clothes, Kaito noted he _wasn't_ in his Kid uniform. So it wasn't a heist. He desperately tried to remember the last thing he had done.

If there was anything Kaito hated, it was being caught. (Though technically he was never caught as Kid.) Now, what he hated most was being caught with no memory of how he got there. But his whirring mind was rudely interrupted by a sinister voice.

"What are you doing awake, bouya? You'll ruin the dramatic effect." A woman stood at the other side of the Jell-O. She was big breasted and scantily-clad, wearing something he's classify as Ancient Egyptian-style clothing: a red, sequin bra and some weird skirt decorated by jewels that that covered only the inappropriate part with a transparent red cloth going down between her long, slender legs both front and back. And what was Egyptian style clothing without the sandals?

"Dr-Dramatic effect?" Kaito eyed her. It finally struck him as odd that the woman was black. Like _**Literally **_Black, differing greatly from her stark white eyes. It… wasn't normal… The Woman's lips curled up into a smile.

"Well, I have to put on some sort of show for the lovely DoAlm of yours. Otherwise it just wouldn't be fun."

Kaito was left dumbfounded as the woman turned her back to him. She muttered something in a different tongue, her tone condescending. And a boy appeared before her, his eyes void of all emotion looking raggedy for someone his age. And Kaito's eyes widened as something clicked in his mind.

"K-Kiyoshi?" Kaito choked out. The boy glanced over at him, but soon looked back to the woman. Kaito struggled to get free. He had to reach out to the boy. They were both in danger!

The woman wrapped her arms around the small boy greedily, and she turned around to face Kaito once more.

"I wonder if you'll provide a delicious meal for me too…" She cackled. The Jell-o Substance dimly lit up, and it began to swirl. Kaito let out a cry of pain.

'_Is it?… It's… sucking the life out of me…!' _Kaito bit back another cry. He tried to resist the pull of it, but it was futile. His vision was becoming blurry. _'Wh-What the hell…?'_

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you." The Shadow Woman purred, knowing what was going through his mind. She gently leaned in towards Kaito, though she did not go through the Dark-blue Shadow Mana. It was then Kaito noticed the woman was literally coming out of Kiyoshi's shadow. She smirked. "Not yet anyway…"

"GET AWAY FROM KAITO, YOU LEECH!"

**-A Few Hours Before-**

"Dammit!" Aoko huffed, ignoring the looks her father was giving her. She had spent the entire day looking for Kaito to no avail. But it was getting late, she needed to show up at her own house before her father started to worry. Of course, he was still worried seeing her attitude.

"I'm Fine, Tou-san!" Aoko managed to say, finishing her dinner. She was angry and upset. That's what she was showing him, in truth she was feeling more than that. Kiyoshi and _Kaito_ had disappeared! With A Strong Shadow, No Less!

Her story to her father was just that a friend of hers and Kaito had not returned home. She had come in contact with Kiyoshi's butler yet again. Kiyoshi had left his phone on the table of the booth, and Aoko had taken it with her. She had told them of the missing Kiyoshi(leaving out the Shadow stuff).

The butler guy had not taken it well. He had literally gone into a panic attack. The guy was really worried. He had even given Aoko his phone number and the number of Kiyoshi's mother just in case she found them. All patrolling Police Officers were on the look out for the Son of the Kiyomizu family.

Though with Kaito, there was less commotion. When Aoko had gone to tell Chikage of the situation, she had become pensive. She had felt unease and worry and a deep sense of fear. But outside, Chikage merely smiled at Aoko, telling her Kaito was probably preparing some sort of trick to play at school. Aoko raised a brow at her but said nothing more. At least a tiny bit of Chikage had felt hope that Kaito was OK. She could trust Chikage's judgment.

"Everything's going to be OK." Nakamouri muttered to his daughter. Aoko looked up at him, a tired look in her eyes. She gave him a small smile.

'_I hope so…'_

When dinner was over, Aoko quickly washed the dishes and put them away. She bid her father 'Good Night' and headed to her room as her father stayed behind in the living room to watch TV. He'd be there for a while… Plus it's not like he completely enters her room when he checks in on her at night.

"_What are you doing?"_ Midori asked. She was merely met with a look from Aoko, her eyebrows raised as if saying "Really?".

The Inspector's daughter quickly pulled out a couple of extra blankets from her closet and quietly made her way to her bed. Pulling the covers out of the way she put the blankets down on the spot she'd be sleeping at before pulling the covers over the blankets, concealing them. Aoko tapped her chin with her index finger before suddenly readjusting the blankets and tucking in some of the clothes on her floor in the covers.

"_You really think that will work?" _Midori whispered, looking at the fake figure on the bed. Aoko scoffed.

'_Trust me! Dad only glances in my room. He doesn't go and check if it's me in there_!' Aoko went over to the closet again grabbing her back pack and putting in a clean set of school clothes along with the proper shoes. She knew it would be a long night, and, just in case, she decided it would be better to bring clothes with her. She would have worn them, seeing as when she goes into DoAlm mode her clothes just disappear, however, if she does find Kaito and Kiyoshi and she goes home earlier than she thought… well who would want to change into their school clothes then back into their pajamas again?

Nope, not Aoko. She'd rather stick with her blue tank top and her blank sweats Thank you very much. It was a lot more comfortable and definitely a lot warmer!

"… _This is going to be dangerous. You know that, don't you?"_

Aoko hoisted the back pack to her shoulders in response. She glanced over at the mirror and couldn't help but smiling slightly at the sight. She looked like some sort of adventurer or something…. minus the fact she was still in her PJs. Midori continued.

"_These Shadows don't usually kill their prey. That kind of scenario is too far-fetched. Hence the name: Leech."_

Aoko nodded in understanding as she opened up her window silently. The cool air caressed her face as she placed a foot on the window sill. She felt like some sort of thief, waiting at the window like that. Briefly, her mind wandered over to Kaitou Kid and she scowled.

'_But this isn't like the Usual Shadows… They're not like that Hunter.' _Aoko stated, finally speaking the point they were both to afraid to say. Midori had implied it when she first told her of the type of Shadow, but never actually said it. Aoko bit her lip. _'This Rogue can THINK….'_

For a long while, Midori didn't respond. Finally, she nodded, a pained look in her eyes. _"These type of Shadows can occur anywhere from Hunter to Leech to Ultimo… They _Willingly _Decided To Join the Phantom Prince…"_

Aoko shut her eyes tight trying not to think of the matter as her own Shadow Mana enveloped her. In a matter of seconds, she was in her DoAlm attire once more. Removing the white hair tie from one of her wrists, she carelessly put her hair up in a pony tail.

Aoko was amused by the fact the backpack changed in form too. Now, it had become stark black, the bottom edges of the backpack both had the excess strap flowing behind her. The material felt shadowy as her trench coat, as if the now intimidating-looking backpack had become a part of her.

Without a second thought, Aoko opened her eyes to the familiar dark fabric over them and pushed off from the window. She landed gracefully on the balls of her feet. Casting a glance at Midori who was still in Aoko's bedroom, the shadow nodded silently closing the window. And her features became obscured as she became a complete shadow. Midori, now a large extension of Aoko's shadow, slipped through the cracks under the window and slid down the side of the wall back to her place under Aoko's feet.

And Aoko took off, running silently through the streets for a while before jumping high first onto the wall surrounding some house, then onto the roof of the house itself. After that, it was just roof after roof Aoko jumped. Using all the power she had, she concentrated hard on finding the aura of That Shadow.

A Leech fed on the negative feelings of humans and shadows, Midori had told her when they were still in WacDonald's. It did NOT Kill Its Prey. They Were Its Food Source After All. But Leeches sometimes had to move to a new Host when he or she finally broke apart. There's only So Long someone can hold out having a Leech ripping away at your soul.

But this Leech had the ability to Think. It was Its Own Person. Not someone succumbed to the dark side. It was Someone Who Had Decided To Be There… And that was not good. The Shadow had taken Kaito purposefully because it knew Aoko was a DoAlm. She could just feel it.

Aoko didn't notice when the little houses from her neighborhood had become giant buildings of the city. Taking a leap from one of the roof tops, she latched onto to the fire escape on the side of an apartment building. Wasting no time to climb the stairs, Aoko used the rails of every other level as her stepping place. She was on the roof in no time at all. She smirked slightly.

'_Sure'd love to see Kid do That! Stupid Blank Thief…'_

But the smirk disappeared. She let out a deep breath, scanning her surroundings. Shadows moved here and there… Dumplings. But they were causing no harm. Aoko had come to learn Not ALL shadows attacked. Some just lived peacefully hidden away from the humans, sometimes hidden so well that they became the shadow they were hiding in. Which actually explained a lot of Ghost Stories like the "little girl in the attic" among others.

It took a lot to rile a shadow. Sometimes they attacked for the fun of it. But now, as all lay silently under Aoko's watchful eye, the girl tensed. It was like the calm before the storm. There were Too Many Shadows for it to be So Peaceful…

"_Goddammit…" _Midori scanned the area. _"They're watching Us! No Doubt About It! That Stupid Leech Has Sent Them To Watch Us!"_

Aoko figured as much. It seemed too much of a coincidence when a Dumpling attacked them when Kiyoshi was with them.

'_Let them watch… Question is: Can they lead us to where We Want To Go?'_

Midori huffed, biting her lip in frustration. She had been taught about these kinds of situations. And now she couldn't seem to do anything about it! She searched her mind furiously before something clicked.

"_This Leech is testing us…?" _Midori began, uncertainty in her voice. _"At any rate, Aoko, what place holds the best emotions for you and Kaito? A place you would go when you felt down?"_

"What are you getting at, Midori? We Have To Find Them Now! We Can't Waste Time With Pointless Questions!" Aoko could feel her cheeks redden. There were several places she held the best emotions with Kaito. Tropical Island, for example. And when she felt down she would go to Kaito's house… She couldn't think of anything in particular.

"_I'm just trying to think like a Leech! Or maybe I have it wrong…?" _Midori hit her forehead softly with her palm. Aoko looked on at the hidden Shadows. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

She didn't need her eyes to see Auras… To Feel Them. She needed to calm down and search. It never did good to be impatient. Her mother always told her that… And Aoko allowed her sixth sense to roam and increase. She needed to calmly concentrate… to be able feel the slightest of movement or emotion… She needed to feel Kaito.

-  
"_Who are you waiting for?" A voice called out. I looked up from the floor to find a boy at least the same age as me. He was wearing a cap backwards, hiding the messy hair that still managed to stick out. It surprised me that he even talked to me. Every one else was just walking by._

"_My Tou-chan." I answered simply. I stared ahead of me, not really seeing anything. "But he said that he might not come because he is busy…"_

_The boy doesn't answer, but I didn't mind. I wasn't good with people anymore. After Kaa-chan died, I couldn't really get along with anyone other than Keiko. It didn't matter though… As long as Tou-chan was well, then I was fulfilling Kaa-chan's wish._

_But I couldn't help but feel… empty._

_A strange 'Poof!' noise startled me, smoke disappearing. And a beautiful, red rose appeared right in front of my face. I look to see the hand offering me such a beauty came from the boy beside me. He wore the biggest of grins, one I would find myself liking later._

"_I'm Kuroba Kaito!" The boy introduced himself happily. "Nice To Meet You!"_

_I could feel myself blushing. I was both confused and left dumbstruck by this small act. Something inside me melted at that moment, the emptiness disappeared._

_And for the first time in forever, I smiled._

"…_Nakamouri Aoko," I took the rose from his hand, looking at it in awe. "But you can just call me Aoko."  
-_

In an instant, Aoko snapped open her eyes and bolted off the apartment building in lightning speed. She could feel him. Kaito!… Him and Kiyoshi and… the Leech. Aoko grit her teeth as she forced her legs to move faster.

"_You figured it out! That was Impressive, Ao-chan!" _A giggle erupted from Midori's throat. She felt relief knowing that they finally had a specific place to go to.

But her good humor vanished into nothingness when the Dumplings jumped out at them. Fangs and claws bared, each Dumpling came in different sizes. Another thing Aoko had come to learn in being a DoAlm, Dumplings could be classified in the lowest of the low category, but that didn't mean All Of Them were like the first she offed. Especially when they were high in numbers against one of her, it was a little tough. Not expecting the attack was even worse… Taken off guard, Aoko stared in horror at the oncoming Shadows.

**SHIIIIING!**

There was a flash before the Dumplings in front of her were split in half horizontally. All of them cried out before disappearing into nothingness. Aoko's eyes widened comically, her bandana slipping just a bit.

"Y-Y-You…. Killed A Dumpling…" Aoko stuttered out. "_**You**_ KILLED a _**Dumpling**_…!"

Midori smirked widely, running beside Aoko at the same speed. In her shadowy-hand lay a menacing Yari, identical to the one Aoko had, except the colors were inverted. She gave the Yari a little twirl.

"_Surprised?" _Aoko nodded dumbly. Midori rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. _"Yeah… Me too…"_

Aoko was about to comment but just shook her head. She would deal with Midori later. She couldn't believe herself. Aoko shook her head, a small smile on her lips. She didn't count Midori. Aoko wasn't alone...

"_Take This, Sweetie~!" _Midori pushed herself faster as more Dumplings made themselves know. She swung her own Yari with ease. She cringed only slightly when defeating them, but other than that, she was perfectly capable of taking a Dumpling down.

Aoko released her own Yari, attacking the Dumplings that Midori had failed to notice. One of the bigger Dumplings suddenly came from above, a bird-kind. Aoko had swung the butt of her weapon to knock back the 3rd or 4th wave of Dumplings. Twisting her body around further from her swing, she forced the blade into the flying Shadow.

It was somewhat satisfying when one hit their enemy, and Aoko felt oh so satisfied as the Shadow Bird disappeared. Those enemies were TOO Easy.

Midori and Aoko glanced at each other, both shooting each other a confident smirk. Both suddenly split up into opposite directions of the roof as a couple of Dumplings appeared where they once were. They're finger blades at the ready, Aoko couldn't help but feel a little nervous about it. But she shook away those negative emotions, skidding to a halt as Midori did.

The DoAlms readied themselves, simultaneously. 7 Dumplings didn't seem so tough… And before Aoko blinked, everyone moved, herself included. She immediately lunged at the Shadow right in front of her, her Yari digging deep into it's body. The Dumpling disappeared quickly, at that instant two of them appeared on her sides. Aoko grinned, swinging around her weapon in a full circle to get the two.

And they were only just an inch away from her, but Aoko knew she was faster. She had gotten so much faster, it was almost inhuman. She was vaguely aware of the fact Midori had mirrored her own moves, taking down 3 dumplings as she had.

And the remaining Shadow at the center roared. It was at least tall enough to reach Aoko's chest, large fang-like teeth poking out of its almost indiscernible mouth. His finger blades were a lot larger too, and soon Aoko was ducking a fatal swipe aimed at her.

The girl jumped back at another swing, using her Yari to deflect it. The Dumpling cried out in pain at the new gash on his hand. Midori cast a glance at Aoko at this moment, a pleading look in her eye. Aoko just rolled her eyes. And Midori was moving again, impaling her Yari into the chest of the Dumpling. A long wail erupted from it, until it disappeared along with all the others.

"_Total Win!" _Midori flashed the Victory sign.

"It still amazes me on how you suddenly became able to defeat them…" Aoko sweat dropped. "Before, you couldn't even stand looking at one without passing out."

"_Hey, Hey! Don't judge me! I've Always Been Able To Defeat Them!… Just never wanted to…"_

"Riiiight…"

And the pressure of the Leech made itself known. Aoko and Midori froze in place, eyes widening. Any Shadows that had begun to approach them shrunk back in fear as if obeying a command from a cruel master. They had made it.

Aoko looked over to the location of that power. Her eyes narrowed, feeling movements beyond the face of the Clock Tower. The Clock Tower where she and Kaito had met.

-  
"_What are you here for?" I asked politely, sitting against the Clock Tower's wall. Kaito sat beside me._

"_I'm waiting for my Tou-san too!" He looked around before leaning in towards me. He began to whisper. "Don't tell anyone but he doesn't know that I'm here! Neither does my Kaa-san! I heard there was going to be this famous magician-thief somewhere near here but I can't find it…"_

"_Famous-Magician Theif?" I tilted my head, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Kaito nodded vigorously._

"_Yeah, I think his name is… umm… Kaichou Kid!" Kaito grinned, looking up at the sky happily. "And Tou-san knows him! I'm sure of it! I want to see him do magic! My dad never takes me to his heists though…"_

"_Oh, Aoko knows who Kid is! Tou-chan chases him because he works in the Task Force!" I told him just as happily. But then I frowned. "Then Aoko always has to wait for him... He takes forever…"_

"…_You wait for your Tou-san too?" Kaito asked. I looked up at him, and see a pained look in his eye. "My Tou-san's a magician… The Best In The Whole World… He's always going somewhere…"_

_He paused, and I wait for him to continue. "You know… I don't really know where the heist is… I got lost." Kaito admitted, blushing in embarrassment. "But I'm glad I did! I made a new friend today~!"_

_He laughed happily. And I join him. Two little kids, laughing like crazy by themselves with no adults. It attracted attention, but then again, I didn't care. After a while, we calmed down. And I was sad again._

"_Can't you wait at home with your Kaa-chan?" Kaito asks innocently. I froze. But I don't cry. I glance over at him sadly._

"_Aoko doesn't have a Kaa-chan." I whispered softly. Before Kaito could say anything, I smiled as brightly as I could. "Don't Worry! I'm Okay! I have Tou-chan with me! And Kaa-chan said to take care of him! I promised I would…"_

_I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. Silently, I stared at the rose Kaito gave me. I didn't know what to say. And judging by the silence, he didn't know what to say too._

_Soon though, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up in mild surprise, only to see Kaito looking at me sadly._

"_Sorry…"_

"_It's Ok. You didn't know." I shrugged. "Aoko really is OK though. She made a new friend today, remember?" I smiled._

"_Uh… Yeah!" Kaito smiled back. He suddenly stood up, staring up at the Clock Tower. "Let It Be Known! On This Day, At The Clock Tower, Kuroba Kaito and Nakamouri Aoko Became Best Friends Forever!"_

_And confetti appeared out of a puff of pink smoke, raining down on us both. I laughed, trying to catch all of them in my tiny hand.  
-_

They needed to find a way in the Clock Tower. Aoko remembered there being a window on the face of the clock. Kid had gone through there once. Midori read her mind, returning to Aoko's shadow.

The Clock Tower was across from them. The easiest route would be to go around on all the roof tops to reach the side of the Clock Tower. But that would take too long, in Aoko's opinion. She was a DoAlm. Aoko leaped on the edge of the building, looking down. She must have been at least 20 stories or more high.

"_You thinking what I'm thinking?" _Midori readied herself.

"Do you really need to ask?" The Inspector's daughter chuckled humorlessly. And she stepped off the building.

Aoko could feel her breath hitch in her throat, a sense of dread weighing in her stomach. She had meant to try this before, and now seemed like a good time. But she wasn't sure how she would do it…

"_Calm, Aoko." _Midori whispered. And Aoko felt a power surge through her. Her Shadow Mana…

Before she could get even closer to the ground, after having fallen about 10 stories, Aoko stepped on a self-made platform. At the base of her foot, a dark-purplish shadow swirled. It was as if Aoko was walking on air.

It was her shadow. Aoko's shadow beneath her along with all the other shadows being cast by the light were her platforms. It was strange, feeling the once lifeless shadows, become vibrant and… hers.

Aoko could feel her lips stretch into a grin. Sure she had used Shadow Mana before but it was in small amounts for attacks. Even Midori felt ecstatic.

They were in front of the Clock Tower in no time. Aoko released her power after she landed on the minute hand. It was 15 minutes after 12. The girl found the window quickly and easily slipped into the tower.

"_We are Totally Awesome!" _Midori cheered. Aoko took out her Yari once more. _"Come On! High Five!"_

"GET AWAY FROM KAITO, YOU LEECH!" Aoko screamed, seeing the scene before her. Kaito was strapped to the main beam of the room by the Woman's Shadow Mana.

Aoko charged blindly, fury burning in her Aura. The sheer intensity of it caught the woman of guard for a moment. However, she quickly regained her composure and smirked. Both she and Kiyoshi dodged, jumping back and away from Kaito as Aoko's weapon came slashing down where the Woman was.

"Now that's not very nice." The woman said. "I Have A Name You Know."

"I Don't Give A **$#%**!" Aoko turned away to inspect Kaito. Midori stood guard, her own Yari at the ready. Her eyes narrowed at the woman.

"_You're Humane Enough To Have A Name?" _Midori scoffed at the thought of it.

"How Cruel. Just because I serve under My Phantom Prince means I can't have a name?" The Woman shook her head disappointingly. "You disgusting DoAlms can call me: Jamila."

Jamila's menacing smirk flashed in Midori's mind. She breathed in sharply. _"You...!"_

"Midori!" Aoko called in panic. "I-I don't know How to Free Kaito!

Midori ignored her, instead kept her eyes on Jamila, the familiar smirk falling into place.

"Midori!" What was she supposed to do? Kaito was trapped, Kiyoshi was plagued with the Leech. Aoko didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Wh-Who…" Kaito siad wearily. His vision was fading, but he could clearly see the strange woman before him. She fit the exact description Keiko gave. Wearing all black and holding a Yari…

"Don't Worry, Kaito! We'll get you out of here!" Aoko assured him before Kaito finally passed out. His last thought being how familiar her voice sounded.

"Can you really?" Jamila laughed. "You two are nothing! I think _We_ Overestimated you two."

"_We?" _Midori picked up on it. Her grip tightened on her weapon. _"What do you mean by _**WE**_?"_

Aoko stared in shock at Midori's sudden personality change. The girl was beyond furious, she was enraged. A look flashed in her eyes that Aoko had never seen before. She held a murderous intent. But Aoko didn't dare question on it now.

"So… Let the best fighter win…" Jamila broke free from Kiyoshi. As soon as her shadow left him, the boy collapsed. Aoko let out a startled gasp. "It'll be fun getting rid of you…"

The woman took a step, spreading her arms out in front of her. And her weapon appeared, a Yari as well. Jamila's weapon though had her blade point was in the shape of a flame. The Yari was completely black, a red string hanging from the blunt end of it.

Aoko stood by Midori, both into fighting position. It was no longer time to be messing around. The Leech had made it clear she wasn't going to kill either boy yet, but idea still lingered. Jamila's Shadow Mana crackled behind them; Kaito hissed in pain. No, they couldn't lose this battle.

"Well then… Let's Begin."

* * *

**Oh god… I finished it… And it's July 21! D: Haha! I promised I'd finish it in less than a month, and I just noticed that it's been a more. About a month and one day. XD****  
Was this too boring? No awesome story? Am I missing something? Or did I do well in building suspension?  
I feel this isn't as good as it could be…**

**AOKO: It's perfectly fine, Shadow-san. But Kaito's in trouble! People won't be happy with that…  
ME: He'll be OK… I think…  
AOKO: You think?  
MIDORI: You know He Will, Aoko! But Forget About That For Now! What About Me?  
ME: What about you?  
MIDORI: *angry* You know what I mean, Shadow! What the Hell! Jamila? If she's here then-!  
ME: Now! Now! No ruining your back story.  
AOKO: We're going to get into Midori's back story? I'd love to hear this…  
MIDORI: *glares* You don't need to know…  
AOKO: Yes, I do! I'm your Partner!  
MIDORI: So?  
ME: Alright, Alright! Enough! No Back Story Yet! Gosh!  
AOKO: *pouts* No Back Story?  
MIDORI: Then What The Hell Is Jamila Doing Here?  
ME: *snorts* Being Jamila… Now shut up already… It's not like she's important…  
MIDORI: *sarcastically* Right…**

**So what did you think? Please Review! :D**


	10. Chp10: FIGHT!

**Heeyyyy, Guys... Shadow here once again... YES I'M ALIVE! :D**  
**...**

***feels like a failure*  
Omigosh, I'm sorry for taking forever when I promised myself I wouldn't, but I was in SUCH A SLUMP. My Writer's Block wasn't just a Writer's Block! **

**It was a Freaking WALL.**

**And once I got over that... an army of Ninjas came to attack me so I wouldn't reach my muse... NINJAS...**

**But seriously, I'm sorry for taking long. Had a lot of school related things to deal with and what not. I'm... kind of a nerd so my grades really matter to me. ^^; I have to keep it an A!  
Besides that, fight scenes are not my favorite... I'm trying to keep suspense going here... I really need to learn how to write fight scenes... there ARE going to be A LOT here... Either way... Please enjoy. :)**

_"Italicized talk w/quotes" _is Midori_  
'Italicized w/only one quote' _is Aoko

* * *

Aoko had never enjoyed fighting. Though she naturally had a short temper, fighting was still her least favorite thing. But as a DoAlm, her purpose _Was_ to fight. There was nothing she could do if she had to.

But now, as she stood across from Jamila, she wondered if fighting was even worth it.

Compared to the Hunter Fight, Aoko saw no chance of winning, much less survival.

They were going to lose.

"Well then… Let's Begin."

And Jamila lunged. Before Aoko knew it, Midori had stood in front of her, and blocked the attack. She held her Yari with both hands, and pushing back Jamila's weapon as the Leech tried to force it down to break Midori's grip. They were temporarily locked in a stalemate.

_"What The Hell Are You Doing, Aoko? Snap Out Of It!" _Midori yelled, she didn't move her eyes from the enemy.

Aoko started, sense returning. She glanced over at the unconscious Kiyoshi, then glanced back at Kaito. What was she there for? Her grip tightened on her Yari. There was only one reason of course. How could she have forgotten so easily?

"HAAAAA!" Aoko lunged, going after the Shadow Woman. Jamila, however, would not be taken down easily. Sensing the attack, she quickly pushed Midori aside and dodged it.

_"Heh. Now you're acting like you…" _Midori gave Aoko a small smile. Aoko merely shrugged. Both had their eyes set on there opponent.

Jamila stared at them emotionlessly. A second passed; she grinned. Aoko and Midori tensed, breaking their gaze from the Shadow Woman to see her Shadow Mana squirm quickly across the floor near them. A bit of the Mana curled around Aoko's ankle. She gave a small yelp.

_"Aoko!"_

Forcing it off with her own Mana, Aoko and Midori jumped away to safety. They were separated, right across the room from each other. Aoko winced, glancing down at her newly acquired wound. A small red circle wrapped around her exposed ankle. The woman's Mana had broken through Aoko's Shadow boots.

And her clothes were made of a bit of her own Shadow Mana so having something break through it without any trouble…

The boot slowly regenerated.

Midori attacked, pushing herself off the wooden pole of the ceiling. Her Yari was wrapped in Mana, the blade doubly sharp. Aoko rushed toward them, getting ready to deliver her blow.

Jamila side-stepped Midori's attack, watching with mild amusement as Midori's weapon hit the floor. The Shadow DoAlm grit her teeth angrily. Aoko was next, swinging her Yari across to swipe at Jamila's exposed head. With a grin, however, the Shadow Woman quickly disappeared before Aoko's very eyes.

Aoko was momentarily shocked, but she soon focused on Jamila's Aura. An ominous Shadow wriggled beneath her. Jamila had gone 2D! And the woman shot out from behind Aoko, a smirk on her face.

"Missed me again…" Jamila jabbed her weapon forward. Aoko felt Jamila move, but Aoko herself wasn't fast enough to dodge. Midori was soon by her side, pulling her out of the way. Aoko was pushed back as Midori dropped to the floor and swept her leg under Jamila's feet, successfully knocking the woman down.

Jamila hissed angrily as she hit the floor. Midori and Aoko acted quickly, both suddenly standing over her and shoving their Yaris down Jamila's back.

The small sense of relief that had begun to wash over them was crushed as they noticed that there was no one beneath their weapons. Aoko gave a exasperated shout, Jamila's Mana taking over the entire Clock Tower. The light that was once entering the room dimmed considerably, almost to the point that the room was pitch black.

"Mi-chan! Look Out!" Aoko yelled, ducking as sharp finger blades whizzed past above her head. Midori countered the blades, feeling pleased as they ricocheted off the Mana Shield her Yari produced.

But the feeling didn't last long. Her eyes widened. Dozens of Dumplings infested the room. Most of them strong ones.

Jamila leaned against the pole Kaito was held captive on. She tapped her foot to the clock's beat, a smug grin on her face.

"What's wrong? Shadow got your tongue?"

The Dumplings surrounded the girls. Midori and Aoko were now back-to-back. Midori gulped, adjusting and readjusting her grip on her weapon. Aoko risked a glare at the woman.

"So It Was You That Sent That Dumpling After Us!" Aoko growled, recalling the one Dumpling that had attacked them when Kiyoshi was with them. She cast a glance over where the boy lay. From where she stood, she could make out his unnaturally pale form. He was shivering.

"Ah. You are a smart one." Jamila mock praised her. "Yes, that was me. But understand I only wished to test you… Calling more Shadows is nothing once you have the right bait."

Kiyoshi cried out. His eyes shot open but he soon shut them tightly as a ripple of pain shot through him. Tears prickled at his eyes.

_"Kiyo-Kiyo!"_ Midori firmly grasped her Yari. She glared furiously at Jamila. _"B****! I Won't Forgive You!" _

Midori slashed at the air, going along horizontally. And the Dumplings before her were cut in two as her the blade from her Mana severed them. Aoko did the same. And the Dumplings shrill cries filled the air. No longer allowing her fear take over her, Midori rushed head on towards Jamila, miraculously taking out all Dumplings that got in her way.

Aoko jumped high in the air, doing a front flip and went over the Dumplings. She jabbed and swung her Yari at the ones dumb enough to attack her. She landed silently, and quickly took off to Kiyoshi's direction. Aoko sent a wave of her Mana Blade back before she reached the boy.

"Kiyo-chan? Kiyo-chan!" Aoko cradled him in her arms. She shook him gently. "Kiyoshi!"

After a while, Kiyoshi slowly cracked open an eye just in time to see Aoko put a barrier around them. The boy cringed as another wave of pain took over him. Though it was not as painful as the last. He stared at the stranger holding him before something clicked.

"A… Ao-Nee…chan…?"

Aoko looked down at him in relief. At least he wasn't dead. But she soon became serious, her eyes analyzing everything Human eyes couldn't see. His Aura was being sucked away… His Soul was being taken for Jamila's own power. She had used Kiyoshi as means to call the Dumplings!

"Kiyo-chan! Don't worry! We're going to get you out of this!" Aoko held him closer. She grunted as her barrier obtained a small crack by the Dumplings just outside of it.

Midori had somehow managed to get to Jamila, much to the woman's surprise. Midori attacked time and time again, only to have Jamila dodge or block every attack thrown at her.

**Swing**. Dodge. **Lunge**. Dodge. **Another Swing. **Block.

By then, Midori was panting. She could feel the beads of sweat drip down her neck.

"You two are nothing… I can't believe Kei-sama was worried about you." Jamila smirked wickedly. Midori froze, her breath coming up short.

_"K-Kei…?"_

"What? Are you deaf as you are weak?" The Shadow Woman questioned arrogantly. "Jeez… Kei-sama will be very disappointed in you, girl."

Midori's fury returned 10 fold. Her Yari flared up, a dark light illuminating it. Strange Dark Purple symbols littered the shaft of her weapon.

_"Don't Ever Say His Name!" _Midori cried, attacking once more. And she started with a series of swings. Though they didn't hit Jamila, it did force her back and back and back...

"F***ing **$#%&**!" Aoko panted. She was backed up against the wall in a crouched position. With one hand, she held Kiyoshi. And in the other, her Yari was raised slashing at the enemy whoever got too close. Her shield was failing her.

Her weapon was starting to become heavy. It was usually so light, but now, it felt like a ton of lead. Her Mana had suddenly depleted into near nothingness in a second. She didn't know how, nor did she know why. All Aoko knew was that if she lost her grip on her weapon, it was over.

"M-Mi…" She sluggishly slashed at another enemy. "Midori! H… Help!"

An unusually strong Dumpling broke through. With a loud crack, Aoko's barrier collapsed. The crash followed by the scream finally broke through Midori's conscious.

Locked in another stale mate with Jamila, Midori snapped her eyes over to Aoko. She looked on in horror as Aoko slumped over Kiyoshi protectively. Her Yari was still in hand. Aoko had promptly defeated the Shadow, but...

The DoAlm coughed up blood, a finger blade sticking out of her abdomen.

Midori could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She broke the stale mate and dropped to her knees. Using all her strength, Midori finally plunged her Yari into Jamila's chest and flung her backward, away from Kaito and far away from the direction Aoko was.

_"AOKO!"_

Jamila landed with a loud THUD upside down against a pole. The pole creaked and cracked greatly. She glared at Midori, watching as the Shadow Girl rushed to her partner's aid.

"N…ee-ch… an? Nee-chan..?" Kiyoshi felt a drop of liquid drip onto his cheek. Blood. Aoko's blood. The boy's eyes widened, and he forced himself up. Still in Aoko's arms, he could clearly see the dreaded projectile piercing through her. More blood.

"N-Nee-chan? Ao… Aoko-Nee!" Kiyoshi grabbed the object, but instantly let go with a hiss. His hands were burnt red.

A shadow lunged at him, a high-pitched roar erupting from it's throat. Kiyoshi shut his eyes, expecting for his life to end there. Memories of people flashed before his eyes: his father, his younger siblings… his once warm mother…

A shriek took the place of the roar as the Dumpling was killed. Kiyoshi opened his eyes to see Aoko, her weapon still raised. The bandana around her eyes had slipped to down to her neck. He was filled with relief and was about to call her name again. But he noticed her eyes were void of everything…. She was unconscious.

"Aoko-Nee! Wake Up!" Kiyoshi cried, reaching for the blade still stuck in her. He ignored the blistering heat burning at his hands. In fact, it was actually becoming colder. Soon, the feeling in his hands was slipping away. But he continued to pull at the blade lodged into Aoko.

The grip Aoko had had on the Yari loosened, finally slipping. Her defense was down. The Dumplings all attacked at once.

Kiyoshi paid them no mind. Even if they were going to die, the least he could do was remove the hideous thing out of Aoko.

Someone stood in front of them, taking out the oncoming enemies.

_"Goddammit! How The Hell Did I __**EVER**__ Find These Cute?" _Midori roared, sending a giant Mana Blade toward them. When she deemed it safe, she looked over at Aoko in worry. _"Aoko!"_

"I… I can't!" Kiyoshi felt the tears stream down his face. "I can't get it out of you, Nee-chan!"

He looked back at Midori. Aoko was clearly reflected in the Shadowy face. Maybe this was her spirit sent to save him, Kiyoshi thought.

Midori allowed herself a shaky laugh. She wrapped her hands around Kiyoshi, and, together, they pulled out the Blade from Aoko. _"Silly… Humans can't touch this stuff…"_

Aoko wheezed then coughed up some more blood as she returned to the world of the conscious. Her tired eyes traveled to Midori.

"Wh… When did… f-fighting… become s-so… hard…?" She chuckled but that sent her into a fit of coughs. Her audience winced. Midori could feel a lump in her throat and reached out toward Aoko, placing a hand on her shoulder.

And the symbols on Midori's Yari flashed, suddenly scurrying down across the floor, returning all the Shadow Mana in the room to its former appearance as it passed over to it. It slipped over to Aoko's Yari, momentarily flashing over it. And Midori's weapon flashed again with the same symbols, before both disappeared altogether.

Aoko blinked. The color returned to her pale face. She shifted, gesturing to Kiyoshi to get off her. Aoko practically sprung to her feet, picking up her Yari as she did so. Midori and Kiyoshi stared at her in utter shock as Aoko began to curse loudly.

"What The **$%&**! This is F***ing **#$!*?$#**! $**#%674*#!#**! OWWW!" Aoko held the gaping wound with one of her hands.

Kiyoshi latched himself on Aoko. He hugged her tightly, burying his face against her chest. The pain he was feeling as the Shadow Woman took his soul was nothing compared to almost losing a loved one. And then the thought of how painful it would be if that loved one _Was _lost… "Nee-chan! Thank Goodness! I Though That You-! You Were Hurt, A-And-!"

Aoko smiled gently. She wrapped her arms around Kiyoshi. "Daijoubu. I'm Alright. It was nothing."

_"L-Like Hell It Was Nothing!"_ Midori snapped, her eyes wide in shock. _"You were DYING For Crying Out Loud!"_

Aoko blinked, thinking it over. "I guess that's true… But the 'Hunter' Injuries were worse though…. Hmm… that's weird…" She tilted her head to the side, a big Question Mark hovering over her. Midori twitched.

_"God! You Act Like This Is Normal!"_

"Human Standards: No, it's not normal. DoAlm Standards: Eh, I think it's not that weird." Aoko shrugged. It was a bit unnerving that she wasn't unnerved of her total calm. A Soothing Calm...

_"I-I guess… But Still!" _Midori sputtered.

Kiyoshi watched the two in curiosity. The fact that there were two Aokos didn't bother him as much as the fact that he didn't understand what they were talking about. He couldn't stand not knowing.

He suddenly doubled over as another wave of pain came over him.

"A-Ah..." Kiyoshi's vision grew dim as a familiar cold energy ran through his veins. His even breathing soon became ragged, shallow gasps for air when his chest constricted. Aoko crying out his name was drowned out by the drumming sound of his heart in his ears.

_"Dammit, What the Hell?" _Midori dropped down to her knees by Aoko who caught Kiyoshi in her arms when he collapsed. The Inspector's daughter didn't glance at her partner.

Her mind was racing. Kiyoshi shouldn't be losing so much life _that _quickly. Anger could be detected in the invading Shadow Mana inside Kiyoshi. Midori finished Jamila off, though! Her Mana should have disappeared! Jamila should be-

Aoko's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Midori stiffen automatically, mirroring Aoko's look of horror as the same pressure they had felt at WacDonald's manifested.

"Annoying Pests." Came a menacing hiss.

With a small turn of her head, Aoko took in the sight of a furious Jamila. The Shadow Woman, holding a hand over the newly-made hole in her chest, stood beside the pole Kaito was held.

Before a sound could escape Aoko's throat, before a word could be formed on her lips, Jamila struck a fist against the pole. The Mana enveloping Kaito quivered erratically.

The magician flinched, twisting and turning in pain, still unconscious.

"I was going to let you two live, but now," Jamila's eyes darkened in anger, "I don't feel as merciful!"

With a single swoop of her hand, Jamila sent an air full of crackling Mana. Aoko shielded Kiyoshi while Midori braced herself beside them as the Mana struck through the room.

The feeling was almost like static as small cuts appeared here and there on Aoko's hands, face, all over her body. Midori and Kiyoshi suffered the same.

Jamila was using Kiyoshi and HER BEST FRIEND as Power Sources. The woman was crazy! Aoko tried to voice her anger, but could not.

The air around them soon stilled. But there was no time to even breathe as Jamila appeared beside them, swinging her Yari with an unexpected quickness and wrenching Midori aside. In the same second, she pointed the weapon at Aoko and drove it forward with every intent to kill. Midori attempted to scramble to her feet.

Time slowed.

It was funny how in the movies, things seemed to go slower at the most crucial of times. The time when one must think and act. It was slow yet fast, almost as if Aoko lost her focus on the entire situation, time would "resume it's normal pace," and it would be over.

But what could she do? Aoko was cradling Kiyoshi in her arms making the Yari unavailable for use. She could use a type of defensive or countering Shadow Mana, but her defense wouldn't be good enough in time and a counter-attack put a great risk of harmful backlash she wouldn't be prepared for. There was no way. Unless there was a way to hold Jamila in place. If there was somehow a way...

And time returned to normal.

* * *

**I SO SORRY! TT_TT  
I FAIL DON'T I?**

**This chapter could have been soooooo much longer... but the Wall and Ninjas I was taking about... they did it...  
Though I really hope I didn't let you guys down... It shouldn't take long to finish the next chapter... just so you know, I'm pretty much on a roll here... I just wanted to end the chapter here and now so you guys would know I'm alive...**

**Again, sorry for failing... (-_-;)**

**MIDORI: They hate it. They totally hate it... *is pessimistic*  
ME: D:  
AOKO: Don't say that, Midori! That's Rude! *turns to Shadow* It wasn't bad, Shadow-chan.  
ME: It was ATROCIOUS... It was everything it shouldn't have been!  
AOKO: Don't say that... I really like that whole Time-slowing thing...  
ME: ... yeah... me too... I just hope it's enough to make the entire thing good... *sadness*  
AOKO: Mi-chan, you're going to have to do that thing. Shadow-chan needs comforting...  
MIDORI: *depressing cloud over her head* ... Review please... Gosho Aoyama owns what he owns... I'm the creation of Shadow herself.. There... Happy?  
ME: ... A little..**

**Oh, Thanks Alkyone for kinda getting me out of the whole slump. ^^  
We need to chat more! Vacation's starting tomorrow! So maybe we can! :D  
Btw, me and her are working on a fic together called **_The Return of Phantom Lady_**! Go check it out! It's in the crossover section, under MK and DC~! ;D That's it for now! I'm writing too much ^^;**

**(PS: Sorry, Butterfly-chan for making you wait soooo long!)  
**


	11. Chp11: Leech Arc, End

**Wow, I finished this really quickly... I was on a writing spree! :D  
Thank you guys for not thinking I totally sucked on the last chapter... I was feeling really down and I promised I won't get like that again! I promise.**

**So I make it up with this chapter in the New Year! Midori, you know what to do!  
**

**MIDORI: Alright! This Is Going To Be Awesome! Shadow-san owns nothing but me, the plot and ugh... Jamila... Gosho Aoyama owns Aoko and blah blah blah! R&R~! :D  
AOKO: Hey! Show some respect for Aoyama-sensei!**

**

* * *

**  
Midori's heart skipped a beat.

"_N-No way... A-Ao.." _

She couldn't form the words as a sob escaped her throat. Her vision blurred by hot tears.

The corner of her mouth twitched.

The blade of Jamila's weapon was just an inch from Aoko's nose; Shock clearly evident on the woman's face.

"_HELL YEAH!" _Midori cheered happily, wiping away her happy tears.

Aoko smirked. Long straps of shadow held Jamila's Yari in place, the straps had come from the edges of her backpack.

"_Your Awesome Shadow-Backpack!" _Midori added loudly. Aoko couldn't help but laugh at that.

"H-How... How did you...? That Manipulation..." Jamila stuttered, her eyes wide as saucers. It was comical, considering how brightly lit her eyes were, they _DID _look like saucers. Aoko's smirk widened as the straps grew, enveloping the whole weapon and the woman's hands.

"I'm- We're DoAlms!"

Barely had those words passed her lips when Midori's Yari pierced through the Leech's stomach. Black blood spewed out, splattering over the dark floors. Jamila stiffened before slumping over. Midori grinned triumphantly, swinging Jamila away from them.

Aoko blinked as the strangely illuminated symbols from before disappeared from Midori's Yari like it had never been there at all. She ignored it for the time being.

Midori's eyes sparkled from the shed tears as she crouched down and pulled Aoko into an awkward hug, mindful of Kiyoshi. She didn't have to say anything out loud. Aoko could read her mind anyway. But even without that, the hug held the words.

_I thought I was going to lose you._

Aoko returned the hug with one hand, giving her reply. Her reassurance to her partner.

_Idiot. I would never leave you. Like I'd die that easily!_

Midori laughed shakily as she helped the other to her feet. Aoko carried Kiyoshi firmly, looking over at the boy's face in concern. He was still in pain. The two DoAlms narrowed their eyes as a bloodied Jamila stood up again.

They both unconsciously took a step back. Jamila's still had a lot of power left. More than them. Aoko suddenly felt her muscles ache and almost useless. She glanced over at Midori who was panting slightly, wiping away a drip of blood from the side of her head.

It was then Aoko realized just how worn out they were.

"Damn... you!" Jamila stumbled. "How? How can DoAlms as Insignificant as you! You were... Supposed To Be Nothing! You-!" The Shadow Woman was cut off as her Mana surrounding the entire room shook and dissapated into nothingness. Moonlight once again shown through the face of the Clock. Jamila was horrified, soon replaced by anger.

"_What the hell...?"_ Midori looked around, squinting as it got brighter.

"I... underestimated you, DoAlm Aoko, Midori..." Jamila whispered furiously. Her form was suddenly dissapating as she glared at them coldly. "Kei-sama will not be happy with me..."

"_Wait!" _Midori ran toward her. But it was too late. Jamila had disappeared. She cursed under her breath. She had missed her chance...

"Mi-chan! Kaito!" Aoko shouted. Midori snapped her eyes toward the boy to the pole. Weak mana still surrounding him. Both of them hurried over to him. The magician held a pained look as the last of Jamila's Mana coursed through him.

"How do we-?" Aoko looked at her best friend worriedly. She the looked down at Kiyoshi who was still in a bit of pain.

"_The remaining Mana... It's acting like a weak poison." _Midori concluded, brows furrowed.

_'What should I do?' _Aoko thought, panic slowly sinking in. _'What should I do?'_

And it clicked.

Without a word, Aoko handed Kiyoshi to Midori. She moved in closer to Kaito, a hand unconsciously brushing away a bit of hair from his face.

Right now, it was Jamila's power that lingered in the air. So if Aoko could somehow get rid of it, Kaito and Kiyoshi would be safe. But how would she go about doing that?

Aoko calmly took a breath and allowed the straps of her back pack to expand. Though it wasn't so much her backpack as her own shadow, her power. It was transparent black with a purple tint as it blanketed the four of them. The only way to do away with Jamila's Mana was with her own. She had enough power to do so.

Kiyoshi instantly let out a deep breath of relief. His face relaxed and no longer scrunched up in pain as he slept on. Midori smiled.

Kaito twitched. His own tense muscles relaxed as the last of Jamila's Mana left, the binds disappearing. And he fell limply into Aoko's waiting arms. Unconsciously, he buried his face against her shoulder.

"It's over..." Aoko sighed wearily, smiling happily. She carefully set Kaito down against the pole as he continued to sleep. Midori hummed her reply, setting Kiyoshi next to Kaito. Kiyoshi immediately leaned over, resting his head on Kaito's arm.

They looked so peaceful sleeping there in the dim light. No one would have guessed a whole fight went on.

"_Kaito should be waking up soon... I think I'm going to sleep." _Midori yawned, letting her own Mana surround Aoko as she carried over all the big wounds. The gaping hole from her abdomen was now on her shadow who winced. _"Jeez, how's you handle this?"_

Aoko shrugged sheepishly, watching as Midori slipped into her shadow. She could feel it when she fell asleep.

With one last glance at Kaito's sleeping form, Aoko pulled on her bandana over her eyes and waited.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Warm. That's what Kaito felt when the horrible jell-o thing had been taken away from him. The warmth was similar to the last jell-o like before, but this one was just that. Warm. Nothing like the last thing.

He stirred. Kiyoshi let out a small moan at his movement. After that, Kaito was careful not to jostle the boy as he straightened up. Wait, Kiyoshi?

What was he doing there? Both of them? Something had happened before with Kiyoshi at WacDonald's? Why wasn't it he couldn't remember? Kaito groaned, smacking himself to get his brain to work.

"Are you alright?" Came a smooth, worried voice.

Kaito looked up to see a woman in a long trench coat wearing a strange backpack, her back to him as she stared at the clock. (Or whatever she was doing. How could she see with that bandana?) This was the woman with the Yari, he remembered that much.

"I'm fine." He replied stoicly. Kaito didn't know what to make of her. He wanted to feel edgy but... the warmth... it radiated from her. Almost reading his thoughts, the woman slowly turned around to face him. A smile graced her lips.

"I'm glad."

For a moment there was silence, neither of them really willing to break it. Kaito was proud as he kept a passive look on his face. In all honesty, he was feeling freaked out. But that didn't stop him from trying to study the woman in front of him. Though she was as hard to read as... his history text book. He sweat dropped.

It was the woman though, who decided to speak.

"Forgive me for getting you caught up in... all of this. I wasn't expecting... a double hostage situation." The woman spoke with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What was all this?" Kaito asked simply eying the woman for any movement that would give away anything. She made none.

"A fight Blanks should not get into." Was her curt reply. Kaito raised a brow, but she shook her head. "Enough. You need to go home. I need to return the boy." The woman scooped up Kiyoshi in her arms and walked toward the face of the clock.

"Come." She commanded.

Kaito stood up carefully and followed her. She seemed... trustworthy enough. He followed her up a few stairs until they were infront of a small window. It was the window he had once gone through, the window from the face of the Clock. The woman –which upon closer inspection looked young- held out a hand to him as she took a step closer to the outside. Kaito blinked at it, grabbing onto her hand with his own without much thought.

"Trust me, ok?" She spoke, and she pulled them out the window.

Kaito's mind blanked out as they fell down many stories. He had fallen from a high place before, but never without his hangglider! Was the woman crazy?

The warmth from before appeared. And before Kaito knew it, he could feel solid ground even though they were no where near it yet.

"H-Huh?" He choked out in shock his hand grasping the woman's tightly. They then proceed to take steps down, and soon enough, they were at Real, Solid Concrete. "How-?"

"My power." The woman replied with a shrug, letting go of Kaito's hand (much to his disappointment strangely enough) and shifting Kiyoshi to get a better hold on him.

"OK, what the hell is going on?" Kaito glared at her. "Power? That weird Jell-O stuff? There was another woman too who was _Obviously _evil! What the hell was she doing?"

"Leech." The woman in front of him responded with disgust. "Feeds of emotion, mostly negative."

Great, her answers only brought more questions. Yet for some reason, he didn't feel as mad as he should be. Miffed, yes. But downright furious? No, absolutely not.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked.

"I... I have no name." The woman shrugged, turning to the magician. "What would you call me?"

More confusion washed over Kaito. There was nothing her could really do about it seeing as this whole situation was weird. "You saved a friend of mine. She calls you Komi."

The woman let out a breath (she'd been holding it?) and looked away. "Komi it is then."

"Will you be Ok returning home by yourself? Or should I assist you making your way there?" Komi asked indifferently. Kaito snorted.

"I don't know. Am I going to be attacked by a weird slutty-looking woman?" Kaito felt mildly proud as Komi chuckled lighly.

"No, you'll be safe... Try to steer clear of as many dark areas, alleys as possible anyway. And..." She looked at him one last time. "Try not to worry so much."

It took a couple minutes for the words to actually process into Kaito's head. Komi took of into a dead run, disappearing among to shadows of the night. Kaito merely stared at the direction she went, under the light of a nearby lampost and the Clock Tower.

"Well... that wasn't weird." He muttered to himself. He looked up at the Clock. It was 2:36.

Kaito sighed feeling completely worn out. Yet at the same time, he felt... light. It struck him as odd at the lightness. Lately, he had been so concerned over his best friend's behavior. Over Aoko...

Kaito took a look around him. It was the same spot, he remembered with a smile, where he had met her. Aoko... Worrying was a negative emotion. It caused him a lot of stress.

_Try not to worry so much._

Komi's words seemed to echo in the silent night. He smiled as he headed off in his own direction. Strange as his new aqcuaintance was, she did have good advice.

_Trust me, ok?_

The image of his best friend appeared before him, smiling. Aoko would be alright, Kaito finally decided. He just had to trust her, just as Komi had asked him to trust her. Hell, Aoko didn't even need to ask.

"She's my best friend after all." Kaito whispered to himself happily.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ohayou." Aoko yawned tiredly as she entered her classroom the next morning. A few of her classmates replied, but she didn't pay them any mind. She automatically looked over at Kaito who was talking animatedly with Hakuba and Akako, both who looked annoyed.

After a second, he finally seemed to notice Aoko and he turned to her with a smile. "Ohayou, Aoko!"

_'Ok, here's where my act begins. Don't think of it as an act!' _"BAKA!" Aoko glared at him, pulling a mop from nowhere and swinging it at him. The class quieted down as Kaito dodged the unexpected attack.

"Wh-What the hell, Aoko?" Kaito gaped at her in alarm. "What'd I do?"

Aoko swung a few more times and she felt him dodge. She knew where he'd move. Letting go of her mop, she abruptly latched onto Kaito into a hug. Kaito along with the rest of the class were stunned.

The magician had been caught. Not hit with a mop, but nonetheless caught.

"You Disappeared, BaKaito! Baka, baka, baka!" She cried, feeling tears slide down her cheek. "Kiyoshi too! He disappeared for a while too! I didn't know what to do!"

She sobbed into his chest. And Aoko had done it. She had Kaito's credibility. She felt absolutely guilty, but she knew it was time she lied to his face. A Believable lie.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kaito said softly, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. "I didn't mean to... Umm.. well Kiyoshi and I yelled at each other and we just left and split up... We didn't mean to leave you behind..."

Aoko nearly dropped her act in shock. Kaito definitely had an easy time coming up with lies. She was up the rest of the night thinking of what to say after she had dropped Kiyoshi off at the Police Station. She made sure no one saw her and his parents were contacted which left her many hours to think.

How the hell did Kaito do it?

"BaKaito!" She smacked him, letting go and turning away with a pout. "I'm mad at you!"

"Wh-What? Wait, I-!" But the bell had rung, and class began.

Aoko took her seat, slouching a bit and keeping the teary pout on her face. Though she let her mind wander.

Kaito was definitely feeling different... He was more relaxed around her. Worried and confused with her little show she put on, but those were expected. He was no longer so... un-Kaito-ish. He seemed to go back to his carefree self.

Just as Aoko had changed over the course of these weeks, keeping secrets which she wasn't used to, Kaito had changed too, becoming almost bitter with worry for her. She was glad he was back to himself. As much as she hated to admit it... It was the thanks of the Leech for getting rid of negative emotion.

Kiyoshi had Jamila the longest though... His most prominent emotion was loneliness, Aoko knew from the first day she saw him. He felt cold before. She wondered how he was currently doing now... She still had his phone.

She rested her head in her arms on the desk, still giving off the upset vibe. This whole façade/ Poker Face was difficult to maintain... but something she could and would learn. Aoko closed her eyes, deciding a little bit of sleep wouldn't be bad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Awww, come on, Aoko! Are you gonna be mad at me all day?" Kaito whined as his best friend looked away from him. Keiko, Hakuba and Akako walked behind them as they headed for the gates of the school. "Talk to Meeeee!"

Aoko ignored him expertly. She was feeling so very proud with herself at keeping this up. She wished Midori was awake to see it! Her partner was worn out, however, so Aoko wouldn't be bothering her anytime soon. But her little angry façade was broken when she looked surprised at the aura nearby. Looking up she noticed Kiyoshi waving at them from the gates.

"Nee-chan~!" He grinned happily. Aoko grinned back, jogging towards him to pull him into a hug. A sour mood appeared around Kaito, but also one of relief as he saw Kiyoshi. He was glad to know he was alright after whatever happened the night before.

"Are you alright? Kaito said you guys just left WacDonald's yesterday and split up! I was worried when I couldn't find either of you!" Aoko told him with a frown. Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, Nee-chan... I just didn't expect to get kidnapped..." He said.

"K-K-Kidnapped!" The group of teens yelled in shock. Kiyoshi nodded.

"Can't really remember what happened. All I know is, I was kidnapped and then someone left me at a Police Station. Kind of a Pointless Kidnapping if you ask me." The boy shrugged.

The honking of a horn interrupted them, and Kiyoshi looked back to a limousine parked across the street. A woman waited by an open door in the back. It wasn't someone she recognized...

"That's my Kaa-chan!" Kiyoshi smiled gently. Kaito looked back over at the woman, remembering something Kiyoshi had said about her. "She... was really worried when I didn't come home... it was surprising... I didn't think she cared..."

"Eh? How can you even think that?" Keiko asked. Kiyoshi shook his head.

"I just did... I don't anymore. I feel better! Kaa-chan really cares about me!" He grinned up at them. "Well, I'm here because... I wanted to say Good-bye."

"G-Goodbye?" Aoko repeated.

"My family's been planning to move to America due to Tou-san's work... I've been acting like a brat and putting it off a lot, but... I'm ready to go..." Kiyoshi told them. Aoko looked at him before rummaging through her bag and pulling out his phone that she held on to. He shook his head.

"Keep it. I don't need it anymore... I'm getting a new black one!" He said excitedly. Aoko smiled gratefully. At least that solved her 'No-Phone' problem.

The horn went off again as the butler signaled the young boy he had to go. He glanced at them with a sad smile, his gaze lingering on Aoko. A memory of the night before flashed through his mind... He couldn't remember much, everything was a haze. But Aoko's face... She was there, wasn't she? Someone at least, and it reminded him of her.

"What's wrong?" Hakuba was the first to ask. Kiyoshi shook his head.

"... So I guess this is Goodbye... N-Nee-chan?" Kiyoshi mumbled, a blush on his face. Aoko smiled at him, prompting him to go on. He took a breath.

Aoko knew it was coming, yet it was still surprising as a pair of small lips met hers. The kiss was quick and chaste and Kiyoshi pulled away with an even darker blush. He looked down at his bandaged hands. "Thank you..."

Aoko blinked before settling for a smile.

"Anytime."

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Kaito shouted.

"Th-That Was Inappropriate For A Boy Your Age, Young Man!" Hakuba continued as Kiyoshi ran to the limousine with a wicked laugh. He and his mother got in the vehicle and it started on it's way. Kiyoshi stuck out his head to yell out to them.

"Hey, Aoko-Nee-chan! I Had A Weird Dream There Were Two Of You and I Got To Kiss You Both!" He laughed.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME BACK HERE!" Kaito stomped his feet and attempted to chase after the car.

Aoko merely laughed as Kiyoshi waved goodbye. The boy would do well, she knew it.

She wondered what Midori would say about Kiyoshi dreaming he kissed them both.

**-Meanwhile... Somewhere Else-**

"You... didn't defeat them?" Came a cold voice from a man that had his back turned from Jamila as she knelt on the ground.

"... No, Kei-sama. Please forgive me..."

The Shadow Man otherwise known as Kei chuckled darkly, turning around to face his subordinate. "How... disappointing."

Jamila flinched at his tone.

"But no matter... I'll have to deal with them myself later. The Phantom Prince's arrival shall be perfect without those pesky DoAlms. Besides... I'm looking forward to seeing _her _face again... I'm already feeling nostalgic. How... sickening."

"Kei-sama!" Jamila spoke, standing up. "Please let me handle her! I can take her this time! For you! I can-! Aaaah!" She fell to her knees as Kei's overwhelming power crushed her.

"You failed me already, Jamila... What makes you think you can beat her? Presumptuous Whore..." Kei glared at her maliciously.

"F-Forgive me... Kei-sama." The Leech gasped for breath. Kei looked away staring out the window of an abandon building of Lune Noir. The Shadow's World...

"Get out of my sight." He ordered her. And the woman complied, standing shakily as she exited the room. Kei looked over the horizon, the usual dark clouds hanging above. A smirk suddenly erupted on his lips and gradually widened.

"I really am looking forward to see you..."

_Midori._

* * *

**And that's the end! Yay!  
This little 'Leech Arc' is Over! YES! I don't know about you guys but I HATED Jamila! Ugh, she's such a ... ugh! And don't worry about Kei appearing any time soon... cuz he won't... Not yet.  
**

**Oh and somehow I get the feeling people will hate Kiyoshi for kissing Aoko? But he's just a kid, leave him be! Just had to write it in. ;D**

**AOKO: It was kinda sweet. C:  
KAITO: Sweet? It wasn't Sweet at all!  
AOKO: K-Kaito? What're you doing here?  
ME: Taking Midori's spot while she rests... She's going to be sleeping a while...  
AOKO: How long?  
ME: Let's just say, your head'll be pretty quiet and you have it all to yourself.  
KAITO: ?  
AOKO: Oh... I hope Midori will be OK...**


End file.
